Silent Fall
by Zianus
Summary: A young fallen angel/human boy was torn from the Great War, but he will experience the upsides to life once more in this long adventure of twists and turns. OC x harem. Issei x harem
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a high school dxd fanfic, so please let me know of what I can do to improve. That being said, here is the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own the show, as much a lot of guys wish they did.**

* * *

Well, here he was. Kuoh academy...

Indra sighed silently. As far as the eye could see, there were girls everywhere. And only very few males. He began a slow stroll through the courtyard, not paying attention to anything around except for his one goal in mind. Which was finding his class, and getting the day over with.

Many girls turned their gazes on him as he walked by. How could they not though, he had hair as white as snow, a pair of bright neon green eyes, and a paler than normal complexion. He did look somewhat out of place.

He didn't pay them any mind though, and just kept forward to the main entrance of the school. What Indra did seem to pay attention to was the fact there were three other boys sitting by a wall. Not just any wall, he could see the sign on top of the building that read _Kendo_ _club_. It was also the girls part of the building.

While Indra was a passive being, he didn't like perverts, not a lot anyways. So he made a decision to teach them a life lesson. He put down his bag and brought a few things out of it.

He held a tripwire, a cherry bomb, and a paper with his signature on it. He got down low and set his tripwire behind them, tying it between two trees.. They didn't notice due to how busy they were.

He then got some distance from them and threw the cherry bomb at their feet. Upon impact, it made a loud sound, alerting the girls inside, and startling the boys. They immediately knew their cover was blown and made a run for it, before tripping over the wire.

Indra then approached the pile of boys and put the paper on one of their backs, before walking away, continuing with his previous goal.

The girls came for the peepers not long after, but one of them noticed the paper on one of them and picked it up. It read '-Kaneshiro'.

The girls made a mental reminder to thank whoever caught the peepers. Right after they had got their beating first.

...

After the usual morning brutality, the first bell had rung, signaling that the day had started.

"Quiet down class, today we have a new student joining us." The teacher said. "You can come in now Mr. Kaneshiro."

Most of the girls gasped when they saw the white haired boy enter the room. They also remembered the note found on the perverts.

"It's Kaneshiro! The one who stopped the Perverted Trio!" A girl shouted.

They all blushed as they looked at him. In their eyes, he was a savior, and a unique spectacle to behold.

"Well, now that you've been introduced, take the seat next to miss Himejima over there." Indra followed his teacher's gaze and saw a girl, who seemed to be busy at the moment. He sat down by her and got his things out for whatever lesson they may be having.

* * *

School was over now and Indra was just finishing up with some notes he been taking from his history class. "Hey, you're Indra Kaneshiro right?" He looked up from his notes and saw the same raven haired girl from his first class. Akeno Himejima, if he remembered correctly.

He nodded to the girl's question and looked back down at his now finished notes. "Would you like to stroll with me? Most of my friends are busy at the moment, and I don't have anyone to talk to." She said. Indra thought about it, because he was planning on leaving right away so he could train at home.

After a few seconds that seemed like minutes, he nodded yes. To which the raven haired girl smiled.

They walked through the courtyard and watched as most of the other girls did their daily routine for their clubs. "So Indra, what do you think about Kuoh academy so far?" Akeno could sense that this boy was no ordinary human, but couldn't tell what he was exactly.

Indra gave her a in-between gesture with his thumb in response to her question. "You don't talk very much do you?" Indra nodded at that. The boy was perfectly able to use his vocal cords, but he didn't like to, not much at least. It was very simple for him.

"I have a friend who's kinda like you. Maybe you've met her while wandering around the school?" Indra searched his memory for what could possibly be similar to him. He didn't find very much. Akeno couldn't tell what he was thinking due to his impassive expression, but guessed he was trying to figure what her words meant.

"Her name is Koneko Toujou. She has silver hair, gold eyes, a little short too." Akeno described the unique girl to him. Now that he thought of it, he did see someone who matched her description, but of course he didn't bother to approach her. Since when was the last time in his life that he ever started a conversation with someone?

They came up to the gates and looked at each other. "Well, I'll see you later Indra. I have a meeting with my club." Indra shrugged and began to walk away, but waved a little to her as he did.

She pouted a little at his somewhat rude behavior. She sighed. 'He seems nice, but I can sense that he isn't human.' She thought.

* * *

"So, who was that boy you were talking with, Akeno?" Asked Rias. The queen of her peerage just came in, and she had a thoughtful look on her face. Rias could guess she was thinking about the new male student.

"Oh. That was Indra Kaneshiro, he's in my class." She said. Rias smiled a little since Akeno seemed a little more happy than she normally was. "So what is he like?"

Akeno put a hand to her cheek, and her arm under her well developed bosom. "Well, he's not exactly the social type. But he seems nice, and it's hard to tell what he's thinking."

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Akeno sighed. "Well it's hard to tell what he's thinking because he always seems to have this blank look on his face, that and he wears a scarf around his mouth too."

Rias leaned back in her seat and took a thinking pose. "Well, that is a bit unusual. But maybe there's a reason for that."

"What are you talking about?" They looked and saw Kiba and Koneko enter the room. "Akeno was telling me about the new student." Rias said.

"Oh. Indra Kaneshiro? Yeah, he does seem a bit unique." Kiba thought out loud.

"I told him that he and Koneko are similar." Akeno smiled coyly. Kiba and Rias snickered a bit. "Well, it is kind of true. They both have different shades of white hair. They don't talk very much either." Kiba said.

Akeno shook her head. "No, I was talking to him earlier. He doesn't say anything at all." She said. Maybe the boy was antisocial?

"Anyway, aside from the new student. There's a boy named Issei Hyoudou. I want to recruit him into our peerage." Said Rias.

"The perverted boy?" Koneko asked.

Rias nodded. "Yes, the perverted boy."

The others all shrugged. "Why do you want to recruit him?" Akeno asked her king. "It's simple, he has a sacred gear that could be useful to us." They nodded at that.

All they had to do was just wait for the right moment.

Indra continued walking home with his usual empty expression. He could sense that someone was following him, but he didn't care. Whoever it is will end up bored watching him, since he doesn't tend to do much. At least, that's what he makes it look like. He kept his slow pace since home wasn't that much farther, but he could still feel the other person's presence.

He could also sense that this person did not match the energy signature of a human. 'Devil, angel, or fallen angel.' He thought. Growing tired of the pointless tailing, he decided to confront the person.

* * *

Raynare followed Indra, making sure no one would move on him. She had known him for quite some time. Ever since his father was killed by the devils in the war, she had been there for him. She was sure he had been able to sense her for a while now, ever since she started her tailing of him.

Raynare couldn't help but feel sorry for him though, for he had witnessed his father's death before his very eyes. And since then, he had been alone. She had it easier than he did.

Indra had stopped walking and was now looking in her direction. 'I guess he caught me.' She thought with a sigh. She moved out of her spot and walked into the open where he could see her.

She wasn't too surprised when he moved towards her and gave her a stare. "Don't act like you're upset Indra, I was just making sure no one tried anything on you." She said and winked at him. She saw him roll his eyes, before he smiled at her and beckoned for her to follow him. She did so, knowing full well that he had invited her to his home.

His home wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't too bad either. The money his father left him paid the bills, so he didn't have much worry about.

He pointed down the hall where the bedrooms were and she got what he was trying to say. She went to go pick a room while Indra got ready for training. He took off his school uniform and changed into a pair of camouflaged cargo pants and a black thermal with elbow length sleeves.

He went down to the basement where there were training dummies, and a table of weapons waiting to be used. There was also an armor stand. He approached the table first and picked up two Heckler and Koch HK45 pistols. Now they looked like ordinary pistols made by man. But these were actually heaven guns, given to him by his mother.

Heaven guns could essentially kill supernatural beings with greater ease than a regular gun.

He then went to the armor stand, looking down at the name carved in the wood.

'Akihito'

The armor only consisted of greaves, segmented shoulder pauldrons, vambraces, and a helmet with a black visor in the shape of a T. (Yes, it's a Mandalorian helmet.)

He only put the pauldrons and greaves on and began his training on one of the dummies. A jab, left hook, right hook, an axe kick here, a crescent kick there, and a broken dummy soon followed.

He continued until he had literally trashed most of the dummies in the basement.

"That was quite a show Indra." He heard, and saw Raynare sitting on the stairs watching him.

He let himself chuckle silently and took the armor pieces off. He put his pistols down on the table and went upstairs with her.

"I'll cook this time." Raynare said. Indra nodded and went upstairs to take a shower, he told her in his preferred use of sign language.

Raynare felt her cheeks get warm when she thought of him in the shower. But she slapped them and focused back on the food she was making.

* * *

Issei was a bit upset that he didn't get to see any boobs because of the new guy. But he would admit that he was someone he didn't want to mess with. He wasn't sure why, but he could just tell that the guy was not someone who would lie down easily. Even when him and his friends had been sending nasty glares at him.

He had even seen Akeno, one of the two great ladies, talking to him! It just irritated him to no end. Just who did that guy think he was?

He was brought out of his angry thoughts when he actually bumped into the very person who occupied his mind right now. Indra Kaneshiro.

Issei glared at him, but the green eyed boy didn't even flinch in the slightest. He just stared at him, with that blank expression that could make even a dead man stop in his tracks.

Issei swallowed nervously. He had the guy's attention, now he wasn't sure what to do.

It wasn't just Indra's attention he had either. Koneko and Kiba were watching from a distance. "Akeno was right, that guy feels like he's human, but yet he doesn't." Kiba said.

Raynare was also watching from a further distance, so the devils wouldn't sense her. She was curious as to how Indra would deal with his current situation. She saw Issei swing a fist at him, not really worried.

It wasn't surprising when the green eyed boy incapacitated the pervert in less than 10 seconds. After all, his father trained him in a multiple forms of martial arts.

'I've never seen a human move like that before.' Kiba and Koneko thought the same thing. Issei was beyond surprised. He didn't even see the silent boy move.

Indra stared down at the boy, who he was holding in a constricted position.

Issei felt like if he so much as twitched it hurt from how tight Indra's grip was. "Okay! Okay dude, I'm sorry for swinging at you!" Indra let him out of his grip and stood straight.

"Geez dude, you have a grip of iron." He said. Though he should know from the moment he came to the school, he didn't, or wouldn't say a word.

Issei sighed and walked off, leaving Indra by himself. The silent boy turned his piercing gaze to where Koneko and Kiba were, and they froze. They made the mistake of making eye contact with him, because the moment they did, it felt as though his eyes were looking straight into their souls.

He turned away and walked off leaving them standing there. "We need to tell Rias about this." Kiba said and Koneko nodded. They both hurried off before anything else would happen.

When they got to the clubhouse, the others could see the distressed looks on their faces.

"What's got you two all scared looking?" Akeno asked.

"It's that Kaneshiro guy. We've confirmed he's not human, and we think he might be dangerous." Kiba said.

Rias and Akeno looked at each other before nodding. "We'll investigate later, if it makes you feel better." They both nodded.

"Shall I see what I can find out, president?" Akeno asked her king. Rias nodded.

"We need to know if he'll be a threat to us or not." She said.

Akeno nodded and went off.

'Just what are you Indra Kaneshiro? And are you a threat?' Rias thought as she looked out of the window.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Tell me what I did wrong, and what I can do to improve.**

 **And last but not least. Votes for the harem.**

 **Tell me what girls you want to see paired up with Indra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm hoping you all enjoyed the first chapter. Maybe some did, and some didn't, but that just let's me know I still have room to get better.**

 **Alright, chapter two.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and forgive me for not updating for a long time.**

* * *

Issei woke up with his favorite alarm going off. He gently turned it off, and got up with a groan. "Man, another day of misery." He said to himself. He took a shower, got dressed and brushed his teeth before settting out to school. His mind went back to the other day when he had confronted, or tried to confront Kaneshiro.

Yeah, he was upset that the guy had left him and his friends to the deadly kendo girls, but he knew that the guy was doing what he felt was right. Issei could understand that. Maybe he could make friends with him? 'Well, it's worth a shot.' He thought.

He passed the gates of the school and instead of doing his morning peeping, he went straight to class in search of the silent student. Luckily enough, he saw him sitting in the middle of the room getting ready to take notes again. Issei took a breath and then exhaled. 'Alright, let's do this.'

The class actually started whispering among themselves. "Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?"

"Is he trying to fight Kaneshiro?"

Indra's head looked up at him before he got to his desk, which gave him a little confidence, and it also unnerved him. Confidence because he had the boy's attention once more, and unnerved because of the dead look in his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday." Indra blinked in response, and Issei continued. "I know that it was wrong to try and start a fight with you, but I was just upset. I really want to try and get to know you, and maybe even be friends. But I understand if you don't want to."

The room was silent. Issei waited for Indra to say something, but instead the green eyed boy gave him a sheet of paper. He had written on it.

'I forgive you. After all, I did leave you to get your ass beat by a crowd of angry girls, even though you did deserve it.' The text said.

Issei chuckled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did deserve that. Well, do you want to hang out at lunch or something?" Indra shrugged his shoulders and then nodded.

"Alright class, get ready to take more notes." The teacher said coming in.

* * *

Issei and Indra were both sitting on the rooftop having their lunch in peace. Issei spoke about a little of his life, and Indra listened. He could somewhat relate to something Issei had said. "Life is hard sometimes." Indra could understand those words very well. When he had seen his parents die, it hit him very hard. He felt like the world had just quit on him at that moment. But, he had to carry on.

He felt Issei put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked concerned. Indra used his sign language to tell the brunette he was fine.

"You certainly didn't look fine dude." Indra was actually surprised. Issei knew sign language?

"You're probably wondering how I know what your saying? Well, I used to take classes for other languages, sign language was among them." He said. Indra nodded in understanding.

"Hey Indra, what were your parents like?" Issei asked. He regretted it though when he saw the far away look in Indra's eyes. He apologized for bringing up a sensitive topic but Indra knew he didn't meant to.

The best way to put it was like this. Indra's father, wasn't the world's greatest dad, but he wasn't a bad one either, just a bit on the tough side. His mother on the other hand, was very caring and capable.

*Ding, Dong, Dang, Dong! Ding, Dang, Ding, Dong!*

"Well, that's the the bell. We'd better get going, don't wanna be late."

They had made it to class on time, but Indra wasn't focused on the teacher's lessons. No, he was thinking about his dead parents. He knew Issei didn't know about them so he wasn't going to blame the brunette for bringing up the touchy topic. He was going down memory lane.

(Flashback)

An 8 year old Indra was sitting with his father on the roof of the house watching the sun setting. He looked at his father and let a small smile plant itself on his face. His father patted his shoulder and then stood up. "Indra, you've come a long way, son. Tonight we celebrate you finishing your training."

"I've already made the food honey, now let's get started before it goes to waste." They both turned around to see his mother there with a coy smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

Indra, wanting to have his mother's cooking, rushed into the house while his mother and father watched him run on. "He already has enough skill to put some of the best Knights to shame." She said.

"It's not very surprising, he is our son after all." His father said with a pride.

(Flashback end)

"Hey, you alright dude?" He heard Issei whisper. He looked and saw that there were notes that needed to be copied on the board, and got to it. He did a quick hand signal to tell Issei he was fine.

Issei was concerned about his new friend, it was probably the parent thing eating him up. Boy was he right. He would try to cheer him up later after school.

When the final bell of the day had rung, Issei invited Indra to eat out with him, just a little bro time, since he knew Matsuda and Motohama would most likely be doing nothing but watching porn.

"What do you think Indra? Just a little bro time between us." Indra wasn't sure about the 'bro time' but Issei seemed like he wanted to get to know him more, and well, he was pretty alert about the girls trying to get near him, and he would rather not deal with that.

Giving Issei the 'say so' to take him out, he followed the brunette to a burger joint and let Issei speak to him some more.

While they were enjoying their meal, Issei was shocked to get a look at Indra's face without the scarf covering his mouth, and he could see why a lot of girls liked him. He had a face that was somewhat feminine and yet had the male touch as well.

"Mind if I join you?" They looked to see a girl with a very well developed bust and perfect hourglass body. She had navy blue, past shoulder-length hair, brown eyes and creamy skin. She wore a form fitting top like a trench coat, and a mini skirt, both colored a deep purple. Issei was almost drooling while Indra scooted over and allowed her to sit next to him.

"Dude, you never mentioned having a girlfriend!" Issei said. The girl chuckled while Indra rolled his eyes. He 'said' to Issei that this was Kalawarner, and she was an old friend of his.

"I'm starting to think you're holding out on me already Indra. So what's the secret?" Kalawarner chuckled at how the brunette was practically idolizing the snow haired boy.

"Well, I'm Kalawarner. It's nice to meet you." Issei didn't say anything since he was staring at the beauty before him. Indra then slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Oh yeah, I'm Issei Hyoudou, it's a pleasure Kalawarner. I hope we can be friends." 'Dude she is smoking hot!' He thought.

"So are you enjoying Kuoh so far Indra?" The blue haired beauty asked her friend. Indra shrugged, Kuoh had it's ups and downs, he wasn't sure what to think about it. "Well what about you Issei, it must be a bit strange to be in a school mostly full of girls." She said, and noticed the perverted grin on his face.

'Of course.' She thought with an eye-roll. She then looked at a clock on one of the walls and saw the time. "Okay, I need to get back to my boss." She gave Indra a hug and a nod to Issei before leaving.

"Dude, I don't think you realize how lucky you are!" Indra shrugged at Issei's expense. Kalawarner was a friend of his much like Raynare. Truthfully, Indra never had a lot of friends in his childhood, he met Raynare and Kalawarner by chance. Indra started to go through slow hand motions. 'I don't mean to sound rude, but you must be one huge pervert to be eyeing one of my friends like that.'

Issei didn't take any offense. "I know, but I mean come on! How is it you don't date anyone when you could probably have anyone you want?" Issei wouldn't say this to his face, but he sort of saw Indra as someone who could easily take whoever or whatever they pleased.

To answer Issei's question, Indra didn't think very much about starting a romantic relationship. He deprived himself of that because of the deaths of his parents. He was too young and weak to even try to save his father, and he had most defintely failed in saving his mother. Indra held no grudges, but the topic was still just a tiny bit sensitive for him. Indra noticed it was getting a bit dark out and, Issei noticed it as well.

"It's getting pretty late. I guess we should get out of here." Issei finished his burger and left some money on the table for the waitress. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Indra, I gotta get going." The two seperated and went home, well Issei did. Indra felt like taking a stroll around town. He was still new here, so he may as well learn the layout and territories.

As he was walking he thought about the two students he saw the other day. Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto. Indra was instantly able to tell they weren't humans. He would know since he's half human himself. His father was the human one, his mother... Well, she wasn't human, but she was the most caring person he knew of. As Indra wandered further among the outskirts of the city, he could feel a foul energy signature close to his location. Keeping his guard up, he headed towards the signature. It got stronger as he got closer to the source. It was a warehourse, obviously abandoned. Indra summoned his pistols using the magic his mother taught him to use.

He entered the warehouse with eyes sharp. A bad odor filled the air as he entered. Indra noticed a large mass in the middle of the warehouse and could identify the mass as corpses. Whatever did this was still here. He could sense the foul energy, and it was much stronger now. "Well well, a cute boy has come to my rescue." Indra whipped around and saw something move in the shadows. "You look so sweet, and tasty." Said the voice, female as far as Indra to tell. He searched all around him and noticed a change in movement in the shadows every few seconds.

Indra's stalker revealed herself to be a young looking girl, and she was topless. She looked at him from behind a pillar with an innocent look. But Indra knew better, he could sense the energy coming right off of her. He aimed his pistols at her, seeing the safety was off, and he opened fire. The girl came out her hiding place revealing her lower half, which was like that of a spider. She lunged at Indra with the sole purpose of killing him. Indra unloaded a clip of bullets into her lower half and she seemed to be taking the damage well.

The girl jumped on him and was chomping at his face but Indra hit her square in the face with one of his guns. The girl shrieked in pain and showed that her nose had shattered from the force of the hit. "You are really starting make me mad." Indra put his pistols on his thighs and summoned a sword. It was a 4 foot long longsword with a black blade that had a faint white hue around it, a sign it had light in it.

"Only fallen angels use light like that." The girl said, noticing the barely showing light around the sword. Indra didn't respond. This girl was a devil, that much was confirmed. She was also alone, which mean't she was a stray, if the dead bodies weren't proof enough. Indra waited for the stray to make a move and when she did, she was in a world of pain as Indra had severed both of her arms off in her blind charge.

She was screaming in agony as she looked at her dismembered limbs on the ground. Her sounds of pain were put to and end when Indra drew one of guns again and put a full clip into her chest. The girl still had some strength left and she tried to get up, but a foot landing on her head prevented any retaliation. She could only move her head a little to see Indra's cold eyes gazing into her very being. The last thing she saw was Indra pointing one of his pistols right in her face.

* * *

Rias and her peerage were sent out to investigate activity of a possible stray devil in the area. The location that intel provided was an abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of the city. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Her group all nodded their heads. Rias opened the door to find the very thing they were looking for dead by a pile of bodies in the middle of the warehouse. It was a female stray with her arms off her body, and so many bullet holes all over her, one would think she had been impaled on a bed of nails.

"Well, it looks like someone did our work for us." Akeno said, examining the corpse. Kiba and Koneko looked around to see if there was anyone or anything else nearby by. They found nothing. "Whoever did this, did it as quickly as possible and yet lethal at the same time." Kiba said.

"They know how to shoot, that's for sure." Koneko had caught a scent while the others were talking. "Whoever did this just left here recently." She said. "Can you track the scent?" Koneko nodded. She followed it until it led them to the park just right by the city. "It ends here, so the person must live close to this area." She hypothesized.

"Well then, we'll keep tabs on this area to see if there is anyone suspicious." Rias said. She looked to Koneko who knew what her leader was about ask her. "I'll take first shift tomorrow." Eveyone nodded and left back to the clubhouse. Not before Koneko noticed a spot of blood just along the edge of the sidewalk, it seems like they might be able to find out who this person is a lot easier now.

Meanwhile Indra had been holding his left forearm while he was walking home. The stray devil he killed managed to get a small bite on him when he broke her nose. He made sure to not attract any unwanted attention, because the last thing he needed was a bunch of devils at his door. He made it home and could sense no one else inside. 'Good, I don't need Raynare freaking out over a small flesh wound, I just want to be alone tonight.' He thought. Sighing silently, he turned the television on and headed for the kitchen. He came out with two boxes of Hostess cakes, and sat down on the couch.

As Indra was enjoying himself, he forgot about his forearm that wasn't bleeding as much as it was earlier. Oh well, that wasn't important, sweetness was. He changed the channel to his preferred choice, which was playing one of his favorite series. Black Butler. The show never left him bored and he enjoyed Ciel's character the most.

*Knock Knock*

'Who could be at the door at this hour?' He thought. The only ones who knew where he lived were Raynare and Kalawarner. He shoved a sno ball into his mouth, and pulled his scarf back up before going to the door. He could sense that whoever was on the other side was definitely not human. He opened the door to find the same short girl from school waiting. Koneko. Why was she here? He swallowed the sno ball in his mouth and looked her the eyes. The two stared at each other until she broke the silence. "Is it okay if I stay here for tonight? My home is a bit of long way from here."

Indra sighed silently. 'So much for being alone.' He thought. He let her inside and got out things needed for a guest. Towels for the shower, a set of clothes to sleep in, and something to eat if they needed it. His parents sometimes had guests over and he had picked up on what to do before they thought of teaching him.

After getting everything she needed, he showed her the guest room down the hall where she could sleep if she wanted. Indra normally slept either in his room, or on the couch because of how comfortable it was. 'I'm calling it a night. I just hope she leaves in the morning.' With that last thought, Indra let his mind go to rest.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter satisfies you guys. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but with finals right around the corner, that tends to happen.**

 **If you haven't voted yet on who you want in Indra's harem, I would advise that before I start picking at random. I'm just considering you guys' opinions before my own. That's all I've got to say here, so I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites, and are following it.**

 **Also there have been votes for the harem.**

 **Indra: Rias, Kuroka, Akeno, and Koneko**

 **I'm just saying this now as a reminder. Make your votes now before I start picking randomly.**

 **Well, with that being said, you should already know I don't Highschool DxD.**

* * *

Indra opened his eyes with a hint of drowsiness still in them. He could feel the devil girl's signature in the bathroom, letting him know she was occupied at the moment. He got up from spot on the couch and stretched a little before going into the kitchen. He put some bread in the toaster and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and poured himself a glass. He waited patiently for his toast to finish until the cooked bread popped out of the small device. He heard the door open down the hall which told him Koneko was done with whatever she was doing, he didn't care.

He poured her a glass of milk as well, remembering the lessons of courtesy given to him. The girl he was now thinking of came into view with her school uniform on, and was ready to go. Indra slid the glass across the counter towards her and she took it gratefully. "Thank you." Indra only nodded in response and finished his breakfast. He went back into his room to grab his uniform and set it down on the bathroom counter before getting in the shower. It had only been about 10 minutes and Indra was now clean and ready for the day.

He locked the door to his house and began walking with Koneko to school. Neither of them made a sound as they headed to their destination. Indra wasn't really thinking of anything in particular, to him it was just another day of living. Koneko on the other hand, was observing him with full intensity, trying to see if he was hiding anything. It was hard to since he wasn't paying attention to her, and he was very calm. She couldn't detect a single ounce of any emotions going through him.

'I can't help but feel like he's hiding something no matter how casual he is.' She thought. She was apparently a little too lost in thought because she felt the green eyed boy nudge her. She saw that they had arrived at the gates of the school and were now making their way across the courtyard. They got a few looks along the way, but it didn't bother them.

* * *

Class had just ended and Indra finished his math work, regardless if he was supposed to do it at home. He was greeted by Issei again, who asked if he wanted to ' have some fun' or in the pervert's case, peep on some girls. Indra shook his head since he was raised to be better than that. If Indra were to ever look at a women, it would be when he was actually intimate with them, not with perversion. He put away his work for tomorrow and got up, heading for his favorite spot when it was lunch time. Sure, he and Issei had lunch on the roof a few times, but his real favorite spot was underneath one of the cherry blossom trees that he came across during his exploration of the school. He did make his own lunch of course, with him living alone as the main factor for that.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Indra saw Akeno coming to greet him. He patted a spot on the ground next to him, saying she had the choice of joining the silent one. In return, the raven haired beauty took the spot he had given her and pulled out her own lunch. "This is a really nice spot, you see pretty much most of the school from this angle." She said, admiring the view. Indra only nodded in agreement. It was one of the reasons he chose this place. He wasn't sure why, but Akeno made the view somewhat better. Maybe it was just because, to him seeing a young, pretty girl in a scene of natural beauty seemed to make sense.

"So how have you been for these past few days?" She asked him. Indra shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, I got bitten by a stray devil and killed her, if that's what your asking.' He thought to himself. He would have to be more careful, since he was in devil territory. Indra hated being the center of attention, he hated the spotlight, and he certainly didn't like being social very much above all. The last thing he needed was to be involved in something that required all of those. But believe it or not, fate had a plan for him, he just didn't know.

"I have a question for you, if you don't mind?" Indra didn't see a reason she couldn't so he he gestured for to continue. "Recently some friends of mine discovered a warehouse full of corpses on the outskirts of the city, they reported it to the police, and they couldn't find any culprits. Do you know anything about that?" Akeno was now watching him with some sort of intensity that Indra was able to pick up on. 'That explains why her energy signature feels stronger than anyone else's. She's a devil, but since I don't know the extent of her power, it's best to avoid suspicion.'

Indra shook his head slowly, as to avoid her current suspicion of him. Akeno seemed to buy it, but Indra knew better. She was trying to draw him out. He was glad the school uniforms were long sleeved, otherwise she would have seen the bandages on his forearm. "Well, they said most of the vitims were shot, with the exception of one of them being stabbed. It was awful to hear." She said. Now she was just messing with him.

Indra had quickly pulled his scarf over his mouth again when he finished eating. Akeno had been so focused on her advances, she didn't get the chance to see his face. The bell had rung, signaling it was time to return to class, which Indra was thankful for. He turned to Akeno and held out his hand for her, which she took with pleasure before he pulled her up.

* * *

Now that school was finally over, Indra was about ready to go home and train for a little bit, and then do absolutely nothing. Maybe watch a few movies, or make some sketches if he was in the mood. "Hey, you're Issei Hyoudou right?" Indra could hear someone talking, obviously female. Curious, he investigated. He saw a young girl about his age or so talking to Issei. Indra couldn't get a good read on her, so taking the risk, he started to draw in natural enegry to feel her signautre. His eyes changed from neon green to blue. This girl was a fallen angel, one he didn't recognize at that. Why was she with Issei, was the question.

Indra stopped drawing energy to hide himself from any other supernatural beings in the vicinity. Drawing on natural energy was a technique his father taught him. Senjutsu is what most call it now. But this wasn't actually senjutsu, just something similar to it. It allowed the user to be in tune with their surroundings, making them more alert.

The problem with it however, is that it exposes your presence to any other supernatural beings such as devils, angels, fallen angels, and youkai.

Back at the school, Rias and her peerage could sense the signature of a fallen angel. "President, did you feel that?" Asked her Knight. "Yes, I felt it Kiba. There's a fallen angel close by." She said. "Should we investigate it?" Asked her Rook. "Yes, I will go myself, and Akeno, you'll join me." Her Queen seemed to love the idea. "It's been a while since I've had fun with a fallen one." She said sadistically.

When they got there, Issei and the girl where gone. But in case you didn't know, it wasn't the girl's signature they picked up. So who was it they sensed? "Akeno, can you check for any clues we could follow?" The raven haired girl's eyes glowed red for a while as she looked around the area. She spotted the faintest bit of magic going into a trail, headed west. "This way Rias. Whoever they are, they left quickly."

They managed to get a better lead on this trail than the last one. The two were now in a new area that seemed less lively than where they last investigated. Rias summoned the rest of her peerage via teleportation circle. "Alright, let's sweep around the area, and report anything you find suspicious." They nodded and went off in serveral directions.

Indra could sense the multiple devils in his area. He was currently preparing himself for the special occasion with the rather dark beings. He wore a black battle robe, (Think of Thomas de Carneillon's assassin robes with no hood) , and his sword was sheathed on his back and he had a pistol holstered on his right leg. Lastly, instead of wearing his scarf, he was now donning a blank grey mask.

Indra locked the door and wandered his usually quiet land to look for the devils. He had come across a red haired girl who looked like she was taking a simple stroll, but he knew she wasn't. He tailed her some time watching her every move. She held an aura of authority and a little too much confidence for her own good. Indra was starting recognize the path she was following, and knew she would eventually reach his home. He was about to reveal himself and deal with her, but she suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light.

He didn't know what just happened but since he was curious being from time to time, he chose to find out why she suddenly left. He drew in energy and he could sense practically every being within a 2 mile radius of him. It was then he grew concerned about a certain someone. Indra rushed out of his spot and ran straight to the park on the eastern side of the city. In his mind he could see it, Issei had been on the ground covered in blood. 'Who would want to kill him?' He thought as he ran to his friend. It was then Indra sensed the same devil signatures that were near his house. He picked the pace and hopefully Issei wouldn't be dead by the then.

Indra made it exactly on time because he could see the red haired girl kneeling over Issei's body, which was now lifeless. 'I see, they plan to resurrect him.' He thought. It looks like he failed his mission. While Indra had been tending to himself after his night with the stray, Azazel came over. The Grigori leader was very specific with his words.

(Flashback)

Indra finished wrapping up his wound and sat down on the couch. He was a little tired after killing the stray that got a lucky hit on him. He stopped thinking about that when he sensed a very familiar signature outside his home. He walked to the door to be greeted by Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels. The older man smiled as he saw one of his favorite subordinates. He didn't have to be greeted in as Indra moved to the side signaling he was already welcome.

"It's been a while kid. How are ya after these past two years?" Though the Grigori leader knew that answer already. As usual, the snow haired boy shrugged. Azazel shook his head. Indra had brought a bottle of wine from the kitchen and offered it to him. Azazel took it with great pleasure. "Well, despite wanting to come see you, I have an assignment for you kid." Indra nodded for him to continue.

"You see, there's this kid named Issei Hyoudou. He's got a sacred gear, but I don't know which one he has. I want you to observe him to see if he might be a threat. You don't have to confront him, just watch to see if he doesn't go beserk. You know what I mean?" Indra nodded in understanding. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you, thanks for the wine it was good. Oh, and before I forget, I also assigned Kalawarner and Raynare to watch the kid as well, so it shouldn't be too much trouble."

(Flashback End)

He sighed silently as he watched the red head put a pawn chess piece in his body. Indra would have done something, but he didn't want to start a conflict between the already wary factions. After the Great War, all three groups were weak in terms of population. He would let his leader know he failed and see what happened afterwards. He decided to leave before any of the devils could notice his presence.

* * *

The next day, Indra could already feel the tension in the air. He started off with his morning routine, shower first, eating second, then brushing teeth. It seemed Azazel knew of the situation because before he made breakfast, he saw Raynare and Kalawarner asleep on the couch. He made a little extra for the two when they woke up and started on his own, which consisted of a latte, a few rice balls, and a large serving of sausage. He heard groaning coming from the living room, indicating the girls were awake now. Right on time, because Indra was tempted to eat their plates if they didn't get up.

Kalawarner sat down at the table while Raynare stretched a bit before joining them. "Hey Indra, how'd your night go?" Indra shrugged as Kalawarner dug into her food. "Did Azazel tell you we would be joining you in school?" That made Indra pause as he took a sip from his coffee. He looked Raynare in the eyes, and she could see he was uncertain of that. The two would easily be detected by the devils which was something he didn't want to risk. But Indra didn't want to baby them. They were quite strong for angels of their caliber, both having six wings.

"I'm guessing that's no, judging by the way your looking at me." Raynare rolled her eyes. She should have seen that coming. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least you won't be alone anymore." Kalawarner said. Indra felt a bit comforted at that. He had been alone for most of his life, so he was used to isolation. Apart from Raynare and Kalawarner, he only had a select few of friends he trusted.

Indra finished his food and went to brush his teeth quickly while the girls finished up. He came back in record time to see them both in their uniforms ready to go. The walk to school was silent, with the girls sharing a little banter on the way. They arrived and they got the girls registered at the student council office. "Alright, you two are in, you'll both second years with Kaneshiro here. Now get going before you're late." The student councilor watched as they left. When they were gone she turned around to a girl wearing glasses. "Tsubaki, let Rias know we have some fallen angels on campus." Tsubaki nodded and left the office.

As class was going by, the girls were recieving many requests to go out with most of the guys, to which they kindly rejected. There was also the very perverted comments which made Indra annoyed to no end. 'If they want a women so badly, then boys should stop being sick and actually ask them out, not oggle at their chests.' Was the thought going through his head. It wasn't too long before the bell rang indicating class was over. The three could sense some negativity in the air, and Indra could very much tell it was coming from Akeno. The girl had been staring at the them for practically the entire class period.

That wasn't going to faze Indra in the slightest. The girls on the other hand were not at his level of mental control, so it was natural for them to be a little nervous. The three were currently having their lunch under the tree Indra liked to sit at, and were just enjoying the view. While they were gazing, a very familiar red haired girl approached them along with a few others. Issei was among them as well. Only now, he had the energy of a devil coming off of him.

"Hello. You two are the new students right, I hope you don't mind if we sit with you." The girls didn't argue because for one, if the situation came to it, they wouldn't be able to fight without drawing attention, and second, Indra wouldn't let a prideful devil get the best of him.

Rias could tell immediately these girls were fallen angels, Why they were hanging around Indra? She could take an easy guess, only she could feel the slightest bit of energy coming from him. She got a little uneased when she locked eyes with him. It was like looking at a living corpse. That was the best way to describe how she felt. Gaining her confidence back by breaking eye contact, she looked at the other two with a stern expression. "So now that we are alone, you mind telling me why fallen angels are in my territory?"

Raynare and Kalawarner looked at each other and then looked at Indra, who had been gazing at the clouds as they passed. "It's not like we had hostile intentions, but we were ordered to watch that boy there." They pointed at Issei who looked confused. "Why?" Rias asked. "Gee, nosy much?" Raynare chuckled. Rias however was in no mood for teasing. "Tell me now, stop playing!" Kalawarner smirked. 'This girl is so easy to mess with.' She thought.

Rias was now starting to get angry. "You dare mock me in my own territory?" She asked with a dangerous tone. Now the two fallen were nervous. Rias was powerful in her own right, perhaps at least half of their strength. Even if they could take her, it woulnd't be a good thing to do so.

Indra was still sitting behind them with his eyes closed. "Kiba, would you mind showing these crows what happens to those who cross our peerage?" The blond boy behind her nodded. He summoned a sword from a magic circle in his hand and got ready.

Before anything could happen, he felt a strong pressure around his hand. It was then everyone noticed Indra holding the blond's hands in a vice like grip, almost shattering the bones. 'I didn't even see him move.' Rias thought. It was clear this boy was a threat, but she didn't even know if she could be a match for him. Knights are supposed to have incredible speed, but Indra just completely topped that. And judging from the painful look on Kiba's face, his own physical stregth could more than likely rival Koneko's or even surpass it.

"Indra calm down, he wasn't doing anything right?" Raynare asked, but when she looked at Rias, the red head could see the distress in her eyes. "That's right, the boy was only doing as he was told." Kalawarner joined in trying to put the acid eyed teen at ease, it was slowly working, when they saw his grip loosing slightly. Indra didn't move from his positionas he looked Rias right in the eyes. His own eyes were two pools of acid burning through the devil's. The look in them said, 'Try anything and you're dead.'

The teen was at ease within a few moments and he left with his friends, leaving Rias and her peerage to watch their retreating forms. "How are your hands Kiba?" She asked as Akeno tried using healing magic on him. "They feel like a dragon stepped on them." He said.

Back in the school, it was nearly the end of the last period and Indra and the girls were already done with all of their work. Luckily since there was barely anyone in the room, Indra had the time do as he pleased in which he was sharpening a kodachi. While the girls were fiddling with some of their light magic. While Indra was working on the blade in his hand, his thoughts were everywhere. First the devil had the nerve to threaten his friends in front of him. That alone showed him just how bratty she was. If she had known that she had started something with the third in command of the Grigori, she would have lost her cool then and there. But, he would give her a point on bravery, but too much of that will lead to arrogance, which he could already tell found a place in her.

If there was one thing Indra had to hate more than anything in the world, it was arrogance. He despised it with a passion. One that he shared with his father. If he had to guess, he would say that the girl had pretty much been given practically anything, if her attitude was anything to go by. If she were in Indra's family she would have had a hard time getting respect. But that was a story for another day.

"Hey Indra, we were thinking going out for dinner in a little bit. What do you think?" Raynare asked. Indra took his focus off the now sharp kodachi and nodded, before sheathing the blade and putting it away in a magic circle. He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding again. That was the consent the two needed before they took off back to the house.

* * *

Indra was sitting in the training room, cleaning the armor that was once on the armor stand. He made sure to get every single nook and cranny on it before letting it sit in all it's glory on the stand once more. He then moved onto to his swords that he kept in his room. A pair of extra longswords. He looked over each blade carefully and then switched to his guns. As Indra cleaned the pistols, he made a mental reminder to himself to be wary of any devils, and that the dinner with the girls would be in about half an hour.

He decided to wear black cargo pants and a grey long sleeved thermal. Indra didn't like being in the spotlight, much less being noticed by a lot of people. But he was going to be spending time with his friends, at least it wouldn't be that uncomfortable. If he was being honest with himself, he would rather be sparring with one of the other fallen angels instead of going out. He just needed something to take his mind off of this whole situation. He didn't like being in devil territory, regardless if he was on assignment. The same could be said for angels. While they didn't kill any members of his family they did pose just as much threat as devils. Indra had been trained to deal with almost any threat, but not to be cocky either.

You see, Indra's family-mainly his father's side-came from a long line of warriors. It was in his blood to fight. Not starting fights and being brash and reckless, but he would not sit by and let someone attack him or what he stood for. If he remembered correctly, his great great grandmother had killed men just for looking at her the wrong way. Not that he would ever blame her. In her younger days she was practically considered a human goddess.

*Knock Knock*

Indra set the rag he was using down, and went upstairs to approach the door. He already knew it was a devil on the other side, he didn't know who specifically though. He opened the gate to his home and showed the same raven haired girl he had seen before. Akeno was her name, now that he recalled. He tilted his head a little curious as to why she was here. Akeno saw this and she smiled a little at his gesture. He looked like an innocent child almost. "Hello, I'm sure you remember me from earlier." In which she got a nod in response.

Indra leaned against the door frame as if he were saying, 'Why are you here?'

Akeno picked up on this on responded in kind. "If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because I wanted to speak with you. If you don't mind that is?" Indra sighed silently, knowing where this was going. He gestured for her to come in and she smiled. Upon entering Akeno noticed the humble atmosphere of the boy's home. She liked it. It was much better than her's which always felt lonely. If only she knew that was what her and the young boy had in common, but that would be revealed quite soon.

He showed her to the kitchen where Raynare had been enjoying some sweet and sour pork. The fallen angel nearly choked when she saw the girl in the house. "Indra, why is she here?" Indra waved a hand telling her to calm down while he indulged himself with a box of sponge cake. Raynare left but came back quickly with a pencil and paper, in which Akeno looked at her questioningly. "It's not for me, it's for him." She said.

While the girls interacted with one another, Indra sensed something off about the devil in front of him. He drew in some energy and focused it. 'Now I see. I was wondering why she felt different from the others.' Indra wasn't too surprised, but it did bring some form of comfort to him knowing she was, in fact, not completely devil.

Akeno Himejima, had fallen angel blood in her.

Indra went to work on the sheet of paper, stating the fact now in his mind. 'You're a hybrid?' Akeno looked at him with a raised brow. "How do you know that?" Indra scribbled on the paper again before letting her read over it. 'Because I'm the same as you.' Akeno blinked a few times before looking back at the silent boy. "What are you mixed with, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's human and a fallen angel." Raynare answered for him. Akeno looked at Indra and he nodded. Akeno jumped from her seat and clasped her hands with Indra's, almost desperately. "We really are the same!" She said, her lips froming a smile. Indra raised an eyebrow. Akeno giggled a little before giving out her secret. "Before I was turned into a devil, I was born from a human mother and my father was a fallen angel." Ah, so that was why. For Indra it was the oppopsite, but he understood.

"Hey um, I know this sounds a bit strange, but, do you think we could go out some time? I know we're just getting to know each other, but I'd really like it." Raynare didn't dare say anything because she knew better than to start something with devils, but now she knew this girl was also partly like her. "I don't mind Indra. You need to make some friends anyway." She said getting up, leaving the two alone.

Indra blinked at Akeno before she started using puppy dog eyes on him. He silently sighed and put his hand on her head to make her stop. He wrote on the sheet one more time and let her see it. 'I'll join you, just no more of those damned eyes, they're contagious.'

Akeno smiled while inwardly she cheered. She wasn't very fond of fallen angels, but she could make an exception with this one. 'Now I just have find out his tastes.' She thought.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long guys, but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not exactly sure if I'm satisfied, but I guess only views and reviews will decide that.**

 **Anyway, like I said earlier, put your votes in! Seriously, do it!**

 **I'm also having a bit of a dilema of how Indra will open to other girls. Would anyone be willing give me some ideas on that? It'd be much appreciated. Till next time, see you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I recently lost my grandmother, and quite typically, the family wasn't in a cheery mood. But I am here today to make up for my absence. So here is what I have planned for Issei and Indra's harems.**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Fem Vali**

 **Indra: Raynare, Kalawarner, Akeno, Rias, Kuroka**

 **Like I mentioned last chapter, A couple of you guys voted for Akeno and Koneko to be with both Indra and Issei, which makes a fork in the votes at the moment. I will support those in favor of Akeno with Indra, but I'm still going to wait for more votes for Koneko. So who she is with depends on who gets more votes, Indra or Issei. Now I think I've said enough.**

* * *

 **Grigori-A few days later**

As Indra walked through the halls of the Grigori, he got a few greetings from some of his fellow fallen angels. As the third in command, he was quite recognizable to those who had heard of him. Indra noticed he was getting a lot of attention from the females of the population. In fact, Indra was probably by far the most desired male, if not one of few, in the Grigori. It made a lot of the others a bit jealous of him.

Indra shrugged off the attention and kept on his trek for Azazel's office. He opened the doors to see his superior flirting with one of the girls. Azazel saw his third in command come in and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Hey Indra, I called you here because I have an assignment for you." Indra blinked. "I'd like you to deal with a few of our own who have gotten out of hand. Covert ops, if you will." Azazel said. Indra nodded in understanding. 'I don't hate devil's, but I don't blame the kid for holding even just a slight bit of hostility towards them.' He thought. Indra left the Governor's office, and was once again bombarded by the female population.

* * *

Indra had made it to school on time and pretty much grinded out the work, and was now spending his free time jogging around the school track. A few girls were watching him with red faces as he practically dominated the track with his presence.

Rias, believe it or not, was also watching from the window of the club room. "Hey Akeno, I noticed you've been spending time with Kaneshiro lately. Is there anything you could tell me about him?" Akeno would tell Rias any anything, but she had begun to take a liking to the silent boy, and she had learned from Raynare and Kalawarner, that Indra is quite secretive. If the devils or angels found out who he was, what he was, or more importantly, who he was related to, then they would most likely go after him.

"I'm sorry Rias. There isn't really much to say about him." She said apologetically. Rias accepted her queen's response and sighed. She was hoping to get some kind of information on him. She had tried talking to Issei as well, since she knew Issei spent quite a bit of time with him. But the brunette said that anything he knew about Indra was either too personal or it was between some kind of secret they had.

Indra to her was an unknown factor, and unknowns can be dangerous.

The boy in question was finished with his exercise, and was leaving the school grounds. Rias could follow him, but then again, two of her servants are close with him, even if it is just by a little bit. Indra still wasn't very comfortable with people outside his comfort zone. "I'm hungry, let's go to that cafe I like." Rias said, and Akeno followed.

Back with Indra, the boy had reached his home and found Raynare and Kalawarner there. The two noticed hime and smiled. "Welcome home Indra." He waved his hand in reply and went down the hall to the bathroom. He needed to take a shower.

In the kitchen the girls were already making food, knowing exactly what Indra would want. Raynare was letting rice sit in the cooker while she and Kalawarner were taking bicuits out of their cans and spreading them all over pans. Kalawarner put them in the oven and Raynare got started on making some gravy. It was always fun for them to have lunch with Indra, because _boy_ did he have an appetite. If you left him alone in a bakery for so much as 3 minutes, he would clear the whole thing out.

They heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and soon footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Indra was wearing a black t shirt and dark blue jeans. He didn't have his scarf on, making his face visible. The girls smiled as he took a seat at the table. "We made one of your favorites Indra! Gravy and biscuits, with rice!" He looked over at the rice cooking to see it steaming, which made his mouth water a little. Kalawarner set a plate down in front of him and Indra looked at it with unnoticeable happiness.

He looked up at Kalawarner and gave her a small smile. She blushed and looked away before going to make her own plate. Rayare sat down at his left and Kalawarner on his right. "Do you like it?" Indra nodded as he enjoyed his meal. He noticed that the girls were barely touching their food, and this troubled him a little. 'How do they expect to be healthy if they don't eat?' He thought.

Indra finished his plate and then turned to Raynare. "Is something wrong Indra?" He didn't give her much of a response. He took her fork and stabbed a piece of biscuit with gravy on it, and held it up to her mouth. Raynare flushed red as Indra tried to feed her. He tapped her to get her attention, since it looked like she was spacing out. She still had the blush on her face as she opened her mouth, and let Indra feed her.

"Ah." Indra moved the fork into her mouth and her lips closed around it, and he pulled it back. "Mmm." He heard her coo as she chewed her food. Kalawarner frowned at being left out, so she asked Indra to feed her as well. The silent one was perfectly aware of the affections the two had for him, and the glares they were giving each other right now. But the poor guy wasn't sure how to acknowlegde it.

After finishing lunch, Indra got dressed for his assignment. A couple of fallen angels were causing trouble for the local devils on the outskirts of the city. Once again with the outskirts, Indra already killed a stray there. What next? He put on the mask his friend gave him, and put on the robes he wore last time. He checked his equipment and was set.

* * *

Four fallen angels were hiding in a church on the outskirts. Two females and two males. One of the males was currently looking at a map of the area, while one of the females ordered the other two around. "Come on already, it's not that hard to find a nun and kill her." She said. The current fallen angel speaking looked about 20 years of age with dark brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

"Leave them be Ava. Let them do their job, and we'll do ours. We need to make sure there aren't any potential sacred gear users that the devils can recruit." The male leader said. Ava nodded and went over to the leader. "Have we identified any so far?" The leader shook his head. "No, we haven't. If we had better spies, we would know by now." He said. But then he noticed it was quiet.

A little too quiet.

"Hey, Ami, Michae where are you?" He asked, no one answered. The two fallen angels exited the church, and found the other two dead. The one known as Ami was hanging from one of the trees with a rope around her neck. Michae was impaled to the same tree with a katana—buried to the hilt—in his chest.

The two fallen angels gained looks of fear. "I know this handy work." Said the leader. His eyes looked all around him in a rapid succession. He couldn't see or sense anyone. "Ava, keep your eyes open." He said. But right when she was about to speak, the sound of gun was heard. Ava went still for a second, and then fell to the ground dead.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" The attacker granted his wish as they walked out from behind the church. The rogue fallen's eyes widened. "You! They sent you?!" The figure in question had a blank mask on their face, but their white hair was visible. The rogue knew who this was, and he didn't stand a chance. Before he could even think of a plan, he felt a sharp pain his chest, and saw the masked figure had impaled him with a sword.

The masked figure yanked the sword out and watched the rogue fallen's corpse leak blood and fall to the ground. The white haired figure put his sword away and started off deeper into the forest. Unfortunately, a devil had witnessed this already. 'I have to warn the president about this.'

 **ORC Room**

"What was that Koneko?" Rias aked her Rook. "Someone was hunting some rogue fallen angels. I couldn't see their face, but I know they had white hair." She said. The group members looked at one another. There was only one other person around here with white hair. 'Indra, I'm sorry. But I can't keep your secret forever.' Akeno thought. Rias noticed they way Akeno was behaving, and she asked her quite bluntly. "What do you know Akeno?" The ravenette could hear the intensity in her King's voice.

"I'm sorry president, but I promised someone I would keep a secret for them." Rias' eyes widened. Akeno was keeping a secret from her? Her Queen, her most trusted and oldest friend? "Who. Is it. Akeno." Rias was serious. If Akeno didn't spill the beans, who knows what could happen. It could be a secret that could put the whole devil faction at risk. Maybe she knew of a sacred gear user, and was planning to keep them for herself?

Akeno gritted her teeth. She had promised not to let Indra be found out by anyone, but she knew it would be unavoidable. And she learned from the two girls that live with him, that Indra would not hesitate to retaliate aqainst any attempts on him, or even worse. He would completely shut her out. She could relate to Indra in a way that the others couldn't. But she joined the devils, while Indra remained loyal to the fallen angels.

"Akeno, this is extremely important! Who did you promise to keep a secret for?" Rias shouted. Akeno felt her mind fall apart. She had no choice, she had to obey her master.

"Indra, is aware of the supernatural. He's a fallen angel." That was all they needed to hear. "Let's go, we have a crow to deal with." The ORC members nodded and followed her. Akeno was absolutely sure Indra would hate her for what she did.

Indra was currenlty sitting on the floor of the forest under a tree, trying to take a nap after his job was finished. He and his father would always find a spot to rest after completing a job or training. His father would talk about tactics and different fighting styles, and what he learned about his enemy. So far, what Indra learned about his enemies, was that they were all usually all talk, and didn't have the skill or strength to back up those words.

Which resulted in their deaths.

Speaking of death, he could sense multiple devils coming in his direction. They shortly came into view, and he immediately recognized them. Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory, and Akeno. 'Akeno'. Indra thought to himself. It seemed she had spilled his secret, if her lack of eye contact was anything to go by.

"I will admit you fooled me for some time, but I finally have you now, fallen angel." Rias was hoping to intimidate the silent one, but he just blinked at her. Indra adjusted his scarf a little, just to spite her a little. 'You don't even acknowledge me?!' She thought.

While she was thinking, she didn't notice he was fiddling with something in his other hand. It was a cellphone and there was a highlighted name on the screen that said 'Boss'.

"Kiba, I believe you should introduce youself." The blond nodded and pulled out a sword. "Kiba Yuuto, as you already know. I am Rias Gremory's Knight." He said. Indra didn't give much of a response, but he did eye Kiba's sword. Since it was a Knight he was about to face, he may as well give the guy a chance and see how good he is. If the Rook got involved, then he would have to bug out.

Indra pulled out his sword, which Kiba seemed to take an interest in. The sword was a little over 3 feet long in total. It was colored black with with a silver guard that took the shape of diamonds connected to each other. (A black version of Kirito's Dark Repulser.) "I get to fight a fellow sword user, there is no greater honor than that." He said.

Indra didn't give him a response and stood there waiting for him to make a move. With the speed granted to a Knight, Kiba made a dash straight for him and swung his sword in a downward slash. But he didn't expect the silent boy to be able to block his attack. Indra held his sword horizontally in defense and swung it hard enough to send Kiba back a few feet.

"Be careful guys, he's a lot stronger than he looks." They nodded. But Rias was thinking of what Kiba just said. 'If he's able to keep up with the speed of a Knight, then how strong is he?' She thought. Rias also noticed Akeno trying not to attack the fallen angel. "Akeno, hit him with your lightning!" The 'Priestess of Thunder' was hesitant. She made a small bond with Indra, and if she attacked him now, it would surely end. The others could see how conflicted she was, so Koneko made for an attack on him.

The small girl had strength. Indra would give her that, but she was slow. Indra dodged every punch and kick she threw at him. She kept going until she got a lucky hit, Indra had crossed his arms in front of him to block her, but it didn't stop the punch from sending him back a little. Rias was surprised. 'He managed to take a hit from Koneko! Just how strong is he?' She thought.

It wasn't until the group felt a very powerful aura closing in on them, they started dropping the fight, and looked around to find the source of the power being emitted. They were shocked to see Azazel himself floating down from the sky, with his wings spread widely on display.

"What seems to be going on here?" He asked with his usual laid back tone. Indra had already put his sword away and took to his leader's side. Rias approached him and bowed. "I apologize Lord Azazel, but I was trying to keep one of your subordinates in line. They seemed to be causing trouble." Azazel raised an eyebrow and looked at Indra, who's gaze remained impassive.

"Indra? Starting trouble? Ms. Gremory, I'll have you know that Indra here is my third in command. And I know for a fact it's not in his nature to start something without a good reason." He said. This news made everyone's eyes widen.

'Third in command?!' They all thought. Rias then realized she could have easily started a conflict with the whole fallen angel faction if she had killed Indra.

Akeno was more shocked than everyone else to know Indra was such a high ranked individual. "I apologize sir. It won't happen again." Rias said hoping to clear up what she had done. Azazel wave his hand at her and chuckled. "It's alright. I suppose it's my fault. You see, some of my subordinates were getting out of hand, and I had sent Indra out to deal with them." That made the redhead nod in understanding. Azazel was trying to keep the peace.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." He said. Rias shook her head. "It's alright, no one was harmed." But she quickly looked over at Indra remembering that he had taken a hit. "I'm sorry for attacking you Indra. Will you forgive me?" He nodded without hesitating. "Are you sure? That was quite a hit you took." She said.

"It's alright Ms. Gremory. Indra's fought tougher foes before, so this wasn't much for him." Rias felt a bit insulted at that, but she was glad to know the whole situation was now cleared up.

"Well, I've got work to do. I'll see you later Indra." The governor took off into the open sky and went back to the Grigori. The rest of Rias' peerage all bowed to Indra and apologized, but the silent one waved it off.

* * *

Indra was now back home with Akeno accompanying him. "I'm sorry things got like that Indra. I was trying to keep your secret, but I couldn't just disobey Rias." Indra just put his hand on her shoulder and rolled his eyes, saying 'I know it wasn't your fault'. Akeno smiled a little. She still felt bad a bit, but it was good to know he didn't blame her.

"Hey Indra, you wanna watch a movie with us?" Raynare came from the living room with a few DVD's in hand. Akeno quickly grabbed the silent one's arm and moved into between her breasts, which Indra didn't seem to mind, and started to irritate the female fallen angel. "We'd be happy to join you." Akeno gave her a smirk. Raynare tossed the DVD's to Indra and he looked at them.

There was Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones, The Hills Have Eyes 2, and ironically enough, The fallen angel trilogy.

There was four in total counting kalawarner, Raynare, Indra, and Akeno.

Indra didn't really care what they watched. Akeno voted for The Hills Have Eyes since she had never seen it before, and it sounded interesting. Kalawarner voted for Attack of The Clones. But Raynare had also voted for The Hills have Eyes as well, so they watched that.

It was about nearly halfway into the movie and not much had happened. But the suspense was getting the girls, and they were all clinging to Indra like a safety blanket. The movie progressed far enough to where one of the missing people had been found inside of a port-a-pottie. Kalawarner gagged, and Raynare looked ready to vomit. Akeno just looked on with a disgusted expression. Seriously, who does that to someone?

It reached a certain point in the movie to where one of the girls was caught by those mutant human looking things, and it frightened the girls very much when they realized she was going to get used as a breeding factory. Akeno looked to Indra. "You wouldn't let that happen to me, right Indra?" She asked innocently. Indra simple put his arm around her, and that was all she needed. Kalawarner and Raynare got jealous, and they snuggled closer to him while glaring at Akeno.

The movie continued to play, and eventually at some point Indra had fallen asleep. The girls saw this and smiled, cuddling close to the boy and following him shortly after. They all had content smiles on their faces as they slept.

He wasn't sure why, but when Indra tried to shift in his sleep, his body wouldn't move. He was in for a special wake up in the morning.

* * *

 **Like I said, I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for the big delay, but my family was just going through some stuff, and I had to be there with everyone. I'll try to write the next chapter quicker. Thank you to all who were patient with me! I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad to be back everyone. Thanks for waiting while I work on this piece that you all have been waiting for. I'm glad to say that I've sorted out some complications with the voting. So here are the new results for harems.**

 **Issei:Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Rias,**

 **Indra:Kalawarner, Raynare, Fem Vali, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko**

 **If you got something to say, just say it, whether it's negative or positve, it won't affect me very much. But I like keeping an open mind, which is why I'm taking you guys' opinions into consideration. I plan on keeping it like this for now until someone else wishes for me to add anyone else, or until I just randomly decide who else to throw in.**

 **Now that I've said what I wanted to say, let's continue.**

* * *

Issei was at home playing on his PC. It was the weekend, and what better way to spend it, by playing Star Wars Warlords on PC. He was currently playing multiplayer mode, and was facing his most powerful enemy yet. It was none other than Indra who was on the opposing team.

'I need to move my Liberty cruisers to the outer rim with my refineries. Indra already has a blockade of Victory I Destroyers waiting for me to attack.'

Yes, Issei was playing as the Rebel Alliance while Indra had sided with the Empire. The match had been going on for about half an hour, and the two were realy getting into it.

Hey, strategy games do that to you.

Right now Issei had only a small fleet of Liberty cruisers. He had come across Indra's blockade not long ago, but he knew he had to avoid that. What was important was gathering more resources and building up larger ships, or a bigger fleet if not that.

The radar on the screen went off, and Issei knew Indra was making a move now. He zoomed in the found his friend had sent out a small group of Arquitens class-Light Cruisers out on their own, most likey to scout around.

'Okay, so he's keeping an eye out. Come on harvesters, go faster! I need more ships as quickly as possible!' Issei may have been a pervert, but you'd be surprised at his intelligence when playing strategy games like this. He smiled when he saw he had enough resources to get at least three more Liberty cruisers, or he could go with a Home One cruiser. However, when he looked back at Indra's blockade of 6 Victory I Destroyers, he knew what he wanted.

'Okay, so I have 5 Liberty cruisers now. Indra's got 3 Arquiten's Light cruisers and 6 Victory I Destroyers. I'll take 2 of my cruisers on the opposite side and see if he hasn't been around there yet. If not, I can gather more resources, hopefully without being found.' He thought.

The game had been going on for over an hour now, and Issei had built up a fleet 7 Liberty cruisers, 3 Home One cruisers, and 1 Viscount star defender. Issei felt a bit of satisfication from being able to achieve this. Normally when he first played with other people, they always tried to rush him with smaller ships, or fighters and bombers. Indra though, was actually putting him on edge.

While Issei had a decent fleet going, Indra was also right behind him in that situation. Issei had managed to take out his Arquitens cruisers, but it seemed that they were just decoys, while Indra was actually moving his fleet further away to prevent Issei from seeing what he was doing.

They were now two hours into the match, and both Indra and Issei's fleets were engaged in combat. Or at least part of them were. Indra sent out 4 of his Star Destroyers directly into Issei's main fleet which consisted of 6 Liberty cruisers. The brunette managed to push back Indra's forces with only one Star Destroyer escaping it's close demise, but the other 3 weren't so lucky.

'He's starting get aggressive now. I need to regroup my fleets together and finish this.' Issei thought to himself.

Another half hour passed by and Indra and Issei's full fleets were now engaged in an all out war. Now it was the moment of truth. Issei had a total fleet of 34 ships, being 26 Liberty cruisers, 5 Home One's, and 3 Star defenders.

Indra's fleet was outnumbered to Issei's but he had more capital classed ships instead of frigates or cruiers. A total of 29 ships. 16 Star Destroyers, 3 Praetor battlecruisers, a Bellator dreadnought, 5 Invincible Dreadnaughts, and 4 Pursuit class Light cruisers.

The game eventually reached an end, with Issei being the victor, but Indra came _very_ close to beating him. If he had lost that last star defender, he was finished.

"Man, what a game." Issei said as he stretched for a bit, after sitting at his PC for so long.

"Issei, I have lunch ready!" He heard his mom calling him. "Alright, I'll be down in just a sec!" Issei had been in his pajamas the whole morning, so he needed to change real fast. He came downstairs wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt. "Why were you up so early this morning Issei? It's usually me that gets up first." His mother gave him a curious look.

"I was playing a game with Indra. It took some time but I eventually won, but he came close. I actually got scared for a while there." His mother put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. When Issei came home one time with the white haired boy, his parents weren't really sure what to think of him. But when they saw how their son was behaving around him, they approved greatly. Issei didn't notice it just yet, but his parents did. He was slowly becoming less of a pervert when he was around.

"Oh, I see. Well, you can have some steak, dipping noodles, burgers, or some of that takikage you haven't touched yet." Issei nodded as he looked at the set across the table. He settled with burgers and took a few, before heading back up to his room.

While Issei was enjoying his lunch, he had thought about everything that had happened recently. Dying, becoming a devil, it was all so strange to him. He was sure Indra wasn't very religious or anything like that, but he didn't to ask him something that would make the guy uncomfortable. Speaking of Indra, Issei was actually curious as to what his silent friend was doing.

 **Grigori**

Azazel had once more called Indra back to his office, most likely for another task. The silent one managed to get through the many other fallen angels that would greet him in the halls. 'Let's get this over with.' He thought. He opened the doors to his leader's office, and didn't bother waiting for the Governor General to greet him.

"What's got you in a mood?" Indra rolled his eyes. Azazel sighed. He knew Indra was never one for humor, not a lot at least. "Well, I'll cut to the chase. Indra, I'm sending a couple of friends with you back to the city. I realized you won't always be able to do everything on your own, and while you do have Kala and Ray with you, it won't be enough." Indra nodded in understanding. He already knew that he wasn't a one man army, but always gave it his best to complete a task.

"I'm already making up some ID's for them and I plan on enrolling them in school with you, since I know you won't mind it too much." Again he got a nod in reply. "Well, that's all I really needed you for, so you can run along now." Indra got up from his seat and was just about to leave when Azazel caught him.

"Wait, I almost forgot! Your swords are ready for you. Just go down and talk to Ryo, and he'll give them to you." Indra nodding in thanks and then went down to talk to Ryo in the lower levels. Now, it was very well known to pretty much everyone in the Grigori, that Indra liked to collect swords—blades weapons in general. He just had this attachment with them. Along the way, he ran into one of his older friends. "Hey Indra, it's been a while." Indra greeted his friend with a slight bow of his head.

'It certainly has been some time since we last saw each other Roku.' Roku was a male fallen angel with bloody red eyes that could put a devil's to shame. He had hair that was brown like chocolate, and fair skin to finish it off. He wore a dark trench coat that was also like a cloak, reaching ankle length and completely open at the front of his legs. He had an estoc sheathed at his hip, and a black half-mask around his mouth to complete his look. He almost looked like a bandit.

"You going down to see Ryo?" He asked. Indra nodded and continued on. "Tell him I said hello would ya? I've been pretty busy as of late." He didn't bother waiting for Indra to respond since he knew he would do it. When Indra finally got to his destination, he reached a pair of doors and could hear a faint sound of a hammer hitting metal on the other side.

He went inside and could see a lone male fallen angel putting on some finishing touches to a sword. His sword, to be exact. The other male, known as Ryo, noticed Indra and waved, before going back to his work. Indra leaned on one the tables and watched him hammer away at his sword. "I'm almost finished Indra. I just need to let it sit in some Ferric Chloride for a few minutes, and then sharpen it again."

"It took some time since I had to reforge your swords, but now they've been infused with light, as per your request." Ryo said, wiping his face with a towel. Ryo had violet colored eyes and black hair. He wore what most blacksmiths would wear while in their respective shop. Ryo, while he did have a talent with craftsmanship, was still a deadly fighter to be reckoned with. He grabbed the sword, and carefully let it go into a long container filled with Ferric Chloride.

"So while we wait on your sword, is there anything you'd like to share with me?" Ryo knew Indra for about as long as Azazel was in power, which was only a couple of years. Indra shrugged his shoulders. His life outside of the Grigori and work wasn't exactly what most would call exciting. In fact, he recalled what happened this morning as an example of that.

Apparently the girls had thought it was a good idea to use him like a pillow. He responded by simply getting up, and letting them fall on the floor. They had pouted at him for most of the morning for that. 'Well, I've experienced far worse.' He thought. "Alright, all I need to do is sharpen it again, and it will be as good as new, maybe even better." Ryo said, bringing Indra's now very clean sword to the belt grinder.

After a few minutes of sparks flying everywhere and grinding, Indra's sword was finished with it's process. "I gotta say Indra, you don't see a lot of good swords like Arcane Carver these days." Ryo said, handing the black blade back to him. Indra noticed the faint white glow around the blade, showing signs of the light it had been forged with. Indra gave an affirmative nod, as he swung the blade a few times. It felt like it had never been tampered with at all.

"So did Azazel tell you the news?" Indra shrugged, though he had a very good idea what Ryo was referring to. "Let me guess. He didn't tell you who was going to school with you?" Ryo smirked. "Good old Azazel. Well, since you don't know, I'll just say I know that there's only going to be females there with you." Indra allowed a small smile to decorate his face. Ryo was a good friend—No, he was a great friend to have. Ryo was almost what you would the equivilant of a royal guard. The weapon maker would lay down his life for the Grigori with absolutely no hesitation. Such loyalty was hard to come by in times like this.

Indra looked at the clock on the wall. He had just enough time to get to school before classes started. He gave Ryo a nod before putting his sword away. "Oh yeah, before I forget, here's the other ones you asked for." Ryo handed him two more, these ones wrapped up in cloth. Indra nodded, and before turning away and walking out, he said 'Roku says hello by the way.' He then made for school.

Classes were in session now, and Issei noticed Indra had slipped in right before the bell rang. He raised an eyebrow at this because Indra was usually here earlier than that.

"Alright class, before we begin. I have to let you know there are a few new students joining us." A round of murmurs went through the room.

"I hope they aren't a bunch of perverts." A few girls whispered.

"Maybe we got some new hot chicks." The guys waited with anticipation.

"You can come in now." The teacher said.

The new student was someone Indra did not expect, or rather two people.

There were two girls. The first one had chocolate brown hair tied into a spikey pony tail, with her bangs mostly parted to the left of her face, covering her left eye. Her one visible was a light blue. She had a creamy skin tone to finish her look.

"Hi, I'm Levi Kazama, please treat me well."

The second girl had white hair, much like Indra and Koneko, that reached just below her shoulders. She had three pearl like decorations in her bangs, and she had a set of amber eyes and pale skin to complete her look.

"Hello, I'm Yui Kurata, pleased to meet you."

Many of the guys commented on how smoking hot the new girls were, in which the female part of the room glared at them for it. But what happened next shocked them all.

"Indra!" The moment the two noticed him, they ran across the room and tackled him out of his chair. The guys were left speechless while they all mentally screamed, 'Damn pretty boy!'. The girls were saddend by the fact their second prince was taken. Indra mentally sighed as Levi and Yui tried their best to hug the life out of him.

He smiled his small smile and hugged them back, though not as hard.

"Aw, Kaneshiro's taken~" Many of the girls whined.

Issei was actually happy for the guy. 'Maybe he might actually start opening up, even if it is just a little.' Indra noticed his brown haired friend's gaze and sighed. He got the girls off of him and sat back down while the others took their seats and class continued. After class, Yui and Levi, along with Raynare and Kalawarner, were being questioned by both boys and girls alike.

"How do you know Kaneshiro!

"Has he tried anything wierd with you?"

"Are you single?"

"Where are you from?"

"Were you bed buddies or something?"

The girls glared at that last question.

While his fellow fallen angels were being interrogated, he got to Issei and motioned for him to follow. Indra brought him outside where they couldn't be seen, double checking just to be sure. Indra then summoned a sword into his hands, it was wrapped in black cloth. He handed it to Issei, who's eyes widened. "Indra, are you sure about giving me this? For all I know, it could be imporatant to you."

Indra summoned Arcane Carver in it's scabbard, showing him that this was the one he intended to give him. He put it away and motioned for Issei to take a look at the one in his hands. Carefully setting it on the ground, Issei beagn to unwrap the cloth around the sword. He marveled at the sight of it when he managed to untangled a bit of it off the blade.

The sword was an abnormally long katana, about 4 feet long, if you counted the hilt. It was very well crafted from what he could see. The blade was a good length and had a red tint to it. Issei ran his fingers across it and could practically feel the aura it was giving off. "I gotta say Indra, this is a really good sword. But why are you giving this to me?" Issei had hung around Indra long enough to know that Indra was the kind of guy who took things seriously, but he was also kind of laid back, just a little.

'I asked one of my friends to make one for you since you're a devil now.' Issei nodded in understanding-

Wait.

"You know that I'm a devil?" Indra nodded. 'I can tell you were just recently turned, your aura is practically radiating off of you.' Issei's eyebrow twitched at that. "Look, I know I can be a bit slow to understand some things but cut me some slack man." Indra's shoulders shook slightly, letting you know he was silently chuckling.

'It's best if you put that away for now, I want to get you started with kenjutsu. I feel like you might have a knack for it.' Issei shrugged, but took his gift. "Well, I could practice with you after school at the clubroom. Sound good?" Indra nodded. "Well, let's get back, break is almost over." The two headed back to eat their lunch and resume classes for the day.

Once school was over, Indra headed the old school building where Issei said they would meet. He entered, seeing only Akeno and Koneko. Akeno pouring tea into cups, preparing for everyone else. Koneko was eating a chocolate bar, which Indra was eyeing. "Why hello Indra, what brings you here?" Indra directed his gaze away from Koneko's candy and looked at Akeno. 'I wanted to start getting Issei ready for his new life with some kenjutsu practice.'

"Oh, I see. Well, while we're waiting, do you want some tea?" She prepared it knowing that there would more people here than usual. Indra nodded. 'Of course.' Akeno smiled as she brought a cup over fom him. "Here you are, I hope you like it."

Indra took a sip, and like always, the tea tasted great. He finished it quickly and headed outside, being greeted by Kiba on the way out. "Ah, hello Indra. You don't come by here often, so what are you here for?" Indra summoned Arcane Carver and showed it to Kiba. "Training with swords? Do you mind if I join? As a Knight I just can't resist an activity that involves swords." He said. Kiba was also looking at Arcane Carver with interest. The faint glow around it was a sign it was made with light, a deadly weapon to use against devils.

"Say Indra, where did you get that sword? I've never seen one quite like it." Indra looked at Arcane Carver with a bit of admiration. True it was a fine blade, he would agree with Kiba on it being unique. Not many fallen angels really saw the need for weapons since they always used the light to their advantage, but that was also a disadvantage. They relied on light too much. That was why Indra and a few other fallen angels used weapons.

'It was really just a custom weapon made for me during the end of the Great War.' Kiba looked a bit surprised. "You were involved in the Great War?" Indra nodded. He didn't do a whole lot like his father and mother did. But he did contribute a few times. "It must have been quite an experience." Kiba said. 'You have no idea.' Indra thought dryly.

Indra let that train of thought go. He was waiting for Issei to arrive, but he wouldn't mind having a little warm up with the Knight. "Well, how about a little spar before everyone else arrives?" Kiba invited. Indra wasn't going turn down a tempting offer like that, since he hardly fought any good opponents lately. He nodded, accepting the Knight's challenge. Which in turn made Kiba smirk a little. He held out his hand for Indra and the silent boy shook it.

"May the best man win."

* * *

Issei was on his way the old building with the sword Indra gave him. But he was stopped by Rias right when he was about to make it through the doors. "Issei, wait just a minute." Issei turned to look at her and smiled. "Hey president, what do you need?" Rias smiled back at him. "I wanted to let you know that since you're a new devil, you'll have to start doing work like we do." Issei raised an eyebrow. "I hope that doesn't mean I'll be going around sucking out people's souls." Rias giggled.

"Oh Issei, that's a common misconception. No, what we do is pass out flyers, like the one you used to call me when you were dying." She told him. "Ah, I see. Well, if it's no trouble, I gotta get going. Indra just gave me this new sword, and he wants to have practice with him at the club." Rias looked a little shocked. But then again, this was Indra he was talking about. She didn't see very much of what the silent boy was capable of, so this might be a good opportunity.

When they got there, they could already see Indra and Kiba having a match of their own. From what Issei and Rias could see, Indra could easily outclass some of the best Knights, and that was saying something for someone like him. However Indra decided to become aggresive, _very_ aggresive. He started swing Arcane Carver in in a rapid crossing fashion, and each time the blades made contact, Indra's hits seemed to become harder.

Kiba would admit, it wasn't often he got to fight another sword user, a fallen angel at that. From how much he was struggling, he could tell Indra must have been very well trained. He started backing up but the whitehead kept pressing on him. He started to feel his sword vibrate from how muhc Indra kept striking.

*Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!*

Kiba had seen some pretty good sword fighters in his time, but none of them could match up to this. 'And he's going train Issei? I actually feel a bit sorry him.' Kiba thought. Indra stopped his onslaught and took a step back. Kiba was a able to breathe a little now as he observed his opponent. Indra was skilled, that much was clear. He didn't even seem to break a sweat after relentlessly attacking him.

Kiba sighed, as he could see he was outmatched by a lot. "Alright Kaneshiro, I give. It's obvious that I'm clearly outclassed." He said. Indra put his sword away, but he felt good after that spar. Kiba let himself fall to the ground with his sword. "Phew, I'm beat. I gotta say Kaneshiro you're really good. I haven't met any Knights that are as good as you." Indra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Now the guy was just trying to flatter him.

He held out a hand for the blond and helped him to his feet. "But despite my loss, it was quite fun to take on someone like yourself." Indra nodded in agreement. He himself wasn't very competitive either, Indra just liked to have a friendly match and enjoy himself.

Rias and Issei finally approached them. "Man Indra, I didn't you had mad skills like that." Indra gave a look that said, 'Fuck off', making the others chuckle. "Yes indeed, that was quite impressive." Rias said, making Indra nod in thanks. "So Issei tells me here you wish to train with him, would you mind if I watch?" Indra nodded. "Splendid. Good luck Issei!" Rias went over by Kiba and both sat down to watch.

"Oooh, what's going on here?" They recognized Akeno's playful tone and saw Koneko was also with her. Rias patted the ground next to her where her Queen and Rook took a seat. "Kaneshiro wants to train Issei with swords." That peaked their interest as they tunred to look back at the two boys.

"Alright Indra, I'm ready when you are." Issei had his new katana out and held it out front of him in a positon Indra recognized. 'I see, he's using an old knight style. Not bad for a starter.' Indra thought. Indra unsheathed Arcane Carver once more and rushed at Issei. The brunette was surprised by the speed, but he steadied himself. 'Alright, here goes nothing!' He thought. He saw Indra swing and moved his sword to a horizontal position.

*Clang!*

Indra was actually mildly surprised to see Issei was able block his attack. He decided to kick it up a notch. Indra started moving faster and tried striking from different directions. Issei was able to keep up with his current speed, which was good. It meant Issei had potential to become a skilled sword wielder. So far the brunette has been evading all of his attcks and blocking most of them. Issei had managed to counter him a few times as well.

"The kid's not bad." Rias and her group quickly got up at looked behind them. There, was Levi and Yui, out of their school uniforms. "Relax, we aren't here to cause trouble." Levi reassured them.

"Alright, I give." The looked and saw Issei and the ground holding his chest. "Geez man, I didn't think you were ever going to stop." Indra smirked a little under his scarf. "You're a natural at dodging and blocking, it's countering and going offensive that you need to work on." Yui said.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you speak from experience?" Yui giggled. "No, but we have seen a few of our other comrades challenge Indra. So far, it doesn't turn out so good for anyone who challenges him." That made of few of them nod inunderstanding, they just saw him practically demolish Issei, even though he held firm for a short time.

Indra wiped some sweat from his forehead, before feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw a text, from Azazel. It read, 'Hey Indra, I'm just giving you a heads up. Your Godfather just contacted me and said he wants to see you when you in a few days.' Indra put his phone away and held out a hand for Issei. Issei grabbed it and hoisted himself up. "Well it's good to know I have a decent standing area with swords." He said. Indra nodded. 'He wasn't half bad.'

'Well, I need to head back home. I need to get ready to go see my Godfather in a few days.' He beckoned for Levi and Yui to follow him. Rias could see that Akeno also wanted to follow and sighed. "You can go Akeno. Just be safe okay?" Akeno only smiled her usual smile and ran to catch up with the trio.

* * *

 **5 days later**

Indra was walking along the cobblestone trail that led to the Kaneshiro clan compound. Raynare and Kalawarner were at his sides, a bit nervous. "Indra are you sure your Godfather won't mind us being here?" Raynare asked. Kalawarner was just as nervous. He stopped and hugged them both. 'I'm absolutely sure. You'll like him.' They seemed reassured and continued on down the path.

It was a shame Indra could only bring two with him though, Levi and Yui would have loved to meet his clan. 'Oh well, at least they'll have something to do back in Kuoh.' He thought.

They were starting to see a structure in the distance. It looked like a temple almost. They came up to the front gate and were greeted by two guards. "It's good to see you again Indra." They bowed their heads. Indra bowed his in return with the girls following his lead. The guards looked at them. "Ah, these must be those you're close with right?" Indra nodded. "Well, it's best if you get going. Your Godfather is expecting you."

As the trio walked through the compound, the girls noticed a few things. One, was that almost every member of the Kaneshiro clan head hair colors ranging from shades of black, grey, and white. Second was that there were very few who were pure. Not with intentions, but species. They ranged from humans, fallen angels, and even devils, sometimes even a youkai.

They then came upon a pair of doors that led to a room. Not a very big one, but it was large in it's own right. In the middle of said room, was a male sitting in front of a table. He had grey hair and a skin tone that nearly matched Indra's. His eyes were a bright neon blue that could seemingly hypnotize you . The man wore what looked like an armored robe (Imagine Ezio's Drachen armor without the hood) and a fuma kodachi sheathed on his back.

He smiled when he saw Indra and the girls and beckoned for them to come over. They sat down in front of the table and waited quietly. "It's good to see you again Indra. It's been almost a year since we last saw each other." He looked over at the girls and smirked. I see you're already getting busy." That made them both blush.

The older man looked at the girls with a keen eye. Both were wearing a kimono. Kalawarner's was purple with a black sash, and a blue flower pattern. Raynare's was black with a white sash, and a violet colored feather pattern on hers.

"Well Indra, you certainly have good taste in women. You remind me of your dad when he was that age." Indra rolled his eyes, which made the girls giggle.

The older Kaneshiro saw this and smiled. "Well, I think we should get aquainted with each other." He stood up and bowed his head before saying, "My name is Daisuke Kaneshiro, current head of the Kaneshiro clan. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Raynare and Kalawarner bowed their heads in return. "My name is Raynare, it's an honor to meet you."

"My name is Kalawarner. I'm honored to meet you as well."

Daisuke chuckled, before he looked back at Indra. "Now that we have that done, I'd like to let you know why I called you here. It isn't too imporant, not for someone else at least." He mumbled at the end. "But I thought you'd like to come claim your dad's previous possessions, rather than letting them go to waste."

Indra nodded. Daisuke stood up and beckoned for them to follow him. The went over to the far wall and the clan head seemingly 'broke' a part of the wall when he pushed it in. The wall opened up to reveal a secret path. They followed Daisuke through it for a shor while until they came into a room.

It was small, illuminated by a single candle. There were tables littered with books and equipment. There was an armor stand, but it was empty since Indra already had his dad's armor. Daisuke smiled as his Godson immediately wento towards to messy table and skimmed through one of the books.

"I'm going to go help my wife prepare some food for us. You kids have your fun." He said, waving as he walked out. Raynare and Kalawarner giggled. "I was having doubts about your Godfather even after you said he'd like us, but now I'm just having a hard time believing he's accepted us." Raynare said. Indra gave them a soft look which made both of them smile. "I gotta say it Indra, we were really scared about meeting your clan." Kalawarner said.

Indra put the book down and took off his scarf as well. He looked around the table and grabbed a random paper, and started reading.

* * *

 **ORC clubroom 3 days later**

"Well Issei, you see we can't go by churches, if you couldn't already tell why." Rias told her Pawn. Issei gritted his teeth. He really wished Indra was here to back him up. During the day, the brunette came across a young girl named Asia. She was a nun who was exiled from the Catholic Church for healing a devil, whether she knew it or not. Issei had been confronted by a fallen angel, who took her rather forcefully. He was pissed off that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Look Issei, I know you're upset but we can't just go and confront them upfront like that. It could get you killed and I won't allow that." Rias said sternly. Issei stood there quietly. His bangs shadowed over his eyes. "If Indra was here, he would've went and saved her without a second thought. He knows it isn't right to just let innocent people suffer." He said before running out of the room.

What her Pawn had said really struck her pride. Yes, she didn't like it either, but mentioning Azazels third in command is what got her. With the few days she had been around him before he left, Rias picked up on Indra's personality a little. From what she saw, he was a warrior, no doubt about that. But he was also caring, regardless of his lack of showing it. In a way, he reminded her of Koneko. She preferred to hide how she felt, but not all the time.

She sighed. Indra and Issei were somewhat similar. They both believed in doing what was right. She came to a decision. "Kiba, Koneko, you know what to do." They both nodded and went after their new member. "Akeno, you'll be with me."

Issei came upon the church and smashed through the door. Nobody where there. "Strange, nobody is here, yet I can't help but feel like something is off." He frowned. 'Come on Issei think! What would Indra do in a situation like this?' His eyes lit up as he thought of something. "I got it!" he started looking around for anything that might seem out of place. He felt his sword vibrate which made him look at it questioningly. He pulled it out to see it was indeed vibrating. He started to walk around with it, noticing it only did that around one spot.

It was behind the stand where a priest would normally be. 'Hmm, it only does that here. There must be something off here.' His eyes roamed around before noticing something. He looked closer at the wall and was now starting to see something. 'Since when do churches have banners on the walls?' Issei didn't go to church ver much, but he knew from his childhood, that no ordinary church would litter the walls with banners.

He activated his sacred gear, the red gauntlet took up his whole left forearm. Issei yanked hard on the banner, making it fall. It revealed there was a seal of somekind there. "I wish Akeno or Rias where here, they could decipher this better than I can." He sighed.

"Perhaps we can help with that."

Issei turned around to see who had spoken, and saw two figures in the doorway. One wore a dark trench coat and wore a half-mask over his lower face. He had brown hair and red eyes that could stand up to Rias', and he also had an estoc on his hip. The other one had what seemed like a dark red robe that was knee length. He wore black pants and had a broadsword on his back, and had two vambraces on his forearms. His eyes were a deep violet and had black hair as well.

Issei tensed up when he saw them. Who wouldn't? One looked like a bandit and the other looked like he was indeed a fighter of some sort. "Relax man, we're here to help you since Indra isn't back yet." That made Issei drop his guard. "You guys know Indra? How do I know you aren't lying?" The one with the broadsword on his back smiled. "I see you're using the sword I made. I hope it's to your liking."

"Issei's eyes widened before understanding. Indra did say that he asked for one his friends to make it for him. "Well, I'm Issei Hyoudou. I would like to sit and chat with you guys, but we need to stop this ritual that's gonna happen here." That made the two look at each other. "So they're actually doing it huh? I wouldn't be surprised if Azazel had them executed for this." The red eyed one said.

They moved towards Issei and looked at the seal on the wall. The violet eyed boy scoffed. "Tch, amateur work." He raised his hand and purple energy started to flow out of it towards the seal. After a few seconds passed, it disappeared. "Dohnaseek and whoever else is doing this shit is gonna be in big trouble after Azazel finds out." They both looked at Issei. "Come on, if you want to save that girl, we'll need to hurry." Issei nodded and all three were now running down the stairs.

They came into a room filled with exorcists and a few fallen angels. They spotted the staircase that led up to a platform with a cross on it. Issei's eyes narrowed in anger. There, chained to that cross, was Asia. "Asia! You bastards, what are you doing to her?!" Issei felt a hand attach itself to his shoulder and saw the red eyed boy giving him a look. "Easy kid, first we need to deal with these fuckers, then you can go and get your girlfriend down from there. It looks like they just recently got started.

"Roku! Ryo! What are you two doing here?!" The male fallen angel on the platform yelled. Roku looked at him with a lazy expression. "Well, after finding out a nun went missing under our watch, Azazel suspected you might be starting something. It seems like he was right." He unsheathed his estoc and looked Dohnaseek in the eyes. "I hope you're ready for the consequences." Ryo took his sword off his back and smirked. "Issei, you go up for the platform, I'll watch your back. Roku can deal with exorcists since your pals are here to help."

Issei looked behind them and indeed, Kiba and Koneko were there. "Kiba? Koneko? What are you doing here?" Kiba drew out his sword. "The same as you, we're going to stop the ritual." He looked at the other two guys. "I see you've made some friends." Issei nodded. "You guys will have to help Roku here deal with these exorcists. Me and Ryo are going for the platform." Kiba nodded.

"Well Koneko, let's get to work." The whitehead girl put on a pair of gloves with metal plates on them. "I here ya."

Roku had a devious smirk under his mask. "Whoever get's the most kills wins."

The group charged at the exorcists, Issei and Ryo plowed through them. "Keep moving, let them handle this!" Ryo said, knowing Issei would want to assist them. "Got it!"

The two reached the top of the stairs, seeing Dohnaseek smirking while Asia screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Asia!" Issei charged right at Dohnaseek, aiming a punch straight to his face.

 **Boost!**

The fallen angel dodged and made a light spear. He tossed it at Issei who jumped over it with almost the skill of a professional acrobat. 'Those training sessions with Indra paid off!' He thought before turning his attention back on his enemy. Dohnaseek snarled. "You just don't know when to die!" He threw another spear at him. Issei blocked this one with his gauntlet.

"Your gonna pay for hurting her!" Issei threw another punch. This one landing, knocking the fallen angel off balance. Issei then wrapped his arms around him, which made Ryo shake his head. He couldn't get a good strike in without hitting the brunette. Issei quickly brought out his sword and started stabbing Dohnaseek.

"Aaaarrrhh! You little bastard!"

Ryo had no other choice. He summoned a knife into his hand before running up and stabbing the rogue angel from behind. He cried out in pain but it wouldn't make the two stop stabbing him. After losing count of how many times they did stab the rogue, they checked up on Asia. "She's breathing, just barely. You're lucky Issei, we managed to save her right before she lost her sacred gear." The brunette let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, I don't how I can repay you." Ryo chuckled. "How about you tell me how I did on your sword, and we're even." Issei smiled back at him. "It's awesome dude, you must worked hard to make it so sturdy." Ryo nodded. "You're damn right I did. I spent a whole day making that sword." Issei wasn't really a sword expert, or a weapon expert, but he was still amazed at how some people put that much dedication into their work.

Down below, there was nothing but bodies littering the floor. They had captured the other fallen angel involved. She had blond hair in two twin tails, blue eyes, and she wore a gothic lolita outfit. Her eyes held fear in them as she looked up at Roku. "P-Please spare me!" Roku rolled his eyes. "If you wanted to live Mittelt, then you shouldn't have disobeyed Azazel's orders. I hope you know what happens to those who betray the Grigori." He said, raising his estoc.

Before the girl even had a chance to beg, Roku swung his estoc down, leaving a long slanted gash down her torso. Her body fell to the ground as blood pooled on the floor. He sheathed his estoc and turned to address the devils. "You're welcome, servants of Gremory." He turned and headed up the stairs. Kiba and Koneko quickly went to go check on their team member and saw he only had minor injuries. A few cuts and scrapes, nothing to bad.

"How is she Issei?" Kiba asked. Issei looked up from his position and smiled. "She's gonna be okay. Let's get her out of here." He said, holding her in bridal style.

* * *

 **Back in the Grigori**

Indra and the girls just got back from their little trip to the Kaneshiro clan home. Many of the other fallen angels could see the obvious change in behavior in all three of them. Indra had a small smile on his face, even with his scarf up, you could tell from the look in his eyes. Raynare and Kalawarner were smiling like they just the best experience in the world.

They went up to Azazel's office to check in, and he too was a bit surprised at what he was looking at. Indra had his arms around both the girls' waist and the look in his eyes was also a bit of a surprise. "So I take it the visit went well?" He asked. The three nodded in unison. The reason why the girls looked so happy was for a completely different reason.

(Flasback)

Indra skimmed through another book, this one was full of events his dad recorded that were before and during the Great War. There was also information on what he had learned in his past experiences. Like what kinds of enemies he fought, what species they were, how they fought, what their strongest points and weaknesses were, etc. Indra just so happened to find a book full of recipes. Not for food though. These were recipes for bombs. Indra let a sly smirk make it's may across his face as he read through the pages.

Poison bombs, caltrop bombs, bombs that knocked you out, smoke bombs, sticky bombs. The list went on. While Indra was engrossed with his father's bomb codex, he felt Raynare and Kalawarner wrap their arms around him. "Indra, you know we both love you very much?"

Indra smiled. 'I know.' He said in his preferred use of sign language.

'I know how much you both care for me.' He "said", making them blush. 'Ever since my mom and dad were killed, I always felt alone. Like the world had just, quit on me.' The girls looked at him with sadness.

'However...' They quickly got rid of the sadness in their gazes and listened intently.

'It's because of you two, and the rest of my friends, that I no longer felt alone. You showered me with love, even when I wasn't sure how to acknowledge it.' The whitehead said. He smiled as he got up and hugged them both. 'I've been thinking a lot lately. I didn't want to get too close with others since I was afraid of losing more people I had grown close to, like mom and dad.' The girls hugged him tighter. They felt so happy that Indra was opening up to them, and confessing how he felt.

'I was thinking of giving a romantic relationship a chance.' They both immediately looked up and saw Indra smiling sincerely, even though it was miniscule. Raynare was the first to move as she gave Indra kiss on the lips. It wasn't deep, but it lasted for a good few seconds. Kalawarner, not wanting to be left behind did the same thing. After breaking apart, Indra gazed at the girls with a soft gaze. 'I guess this means we are now officially paired?' The usually silent boy rubbed the back of his head. This was all new to him, so he would have to learn along the way.

But for the moment, he couldn't be happier by spending this moment with them, relaxing.

(Flashback End)

The girls sighed contentedly, remembering that moment. "You could say that." Kalawarner said. Azazel smirked. 'Something must have happened.' He thought. And he was going to find out eventually, as was everyone else. "Well, since you're checked in, you can go now." He said, dismissing them. The trio left his office, and set his legs up on his desk.

"He seems to be opening up more now."

Azazel opened up an erotic novel, and dived right into it.

"That's good."

* * *

 **Alright, I'm finally finished. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **For pairings, I'm thinking about splitting up Riser's peerage between the two. Let me know your thoughts on that.**

 **As always, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm back another chapter. I apologize if I took a while, I spent a while editing this. I've decided to split up Riser's peerage between Issei and Indra.**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Rias, Yubelluna, Mihae, Isabela, Li and Ni, Burent, Ile and Nel, Siris, Shuriya, Ravel**

 **Indra: Kalawarner, Raynare, Fem Vali, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Mira, Xuelan, Karlamine, Marion**

 **I've** **decided** , **and it's going to stay like this for now. But you'll see some changes down below when you're done here.**

 **Some of you may, or may not have noticed, but I went back through the previous chapters, and tweaked a few things. But you don't need to worry about that for now. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Issei walked down the street with the new recruit sticking right beside him. Asia was glad to be with Issei again, but it would still take her a little while to get used to the life of a devil, it's only been a few days for her. "Um, Issei, what's school like?" Asia asked, since she spent most of her life in the church, she never got to experience going to public school.

The brunette smiled. "It's a pretty good experience, I mean yeah there might be some times where you get into weird situations, but I'll be there to protect you if something happens." Out of any girl Issei had ever been in the presence of, Asia is the the one he had a major soft spot for. After telling Rias about what happened in the church she offered the nun a place in her peerage, but Issei also mentioned she had a habit of praying to God. If Asia became a devil, she wouldn't be able to do so. With that in mind Rias simply just let her be a apart of the club, today she would be attending school with Issei.

"Don't worry Asia, you'll like it. Trust me." She felt reassured by his words, and the two continued to walk in silence.

They came upon the front gate and made their way across the courtyard, with many gazes following them.

"Who's that?"

"It's a cute blond!"

"Why is she with Hyoudou?"

"Doesn't she know he's part of the perverted trio?"

Issei sighed. Seems like he still had way to go, before people started seeing him differently. "Let's go Asia. Class starts in a few minutes, and we need to check you in." She followed behind him closely, not liking how much attention she was receiving.

The students all settled in their seats while the teacher stood in front of her desk. "Class, we have a new student joining us today, so please be quiet down and be respectful." After it was quiet, the teacher turned her head to the door. "Alright, you can come in now." Asia walked in, and guys were already commenting on how cute and gorgeous she was.

"H-Hi, my name is Asia Argento. Please take care of me." She bowed to the class. "Alright Asia, you can choose a seat, and we'll get on with the lesson."

The blond nun had chosen to sit close to Issei, as expected. After class was over, she was crowded by the other students.

"How old are you?"

"Has Hyoudou tried anything weird with you?"

"You're really cute!"

"You single?"

The little nun felt overwhelmed with the rapid fire of questions, so she did the only thing she could do. She hid behind Issei.

"Come on man, why are you hogging all the girls to yourself?!" Matsuda and Motohama both grabbed Issei by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Um, Issei shouldn't we get going? We'll be late for second period if we stay here." Issei ripped himself from the guys' grip and bolted out with Asia holding his hand.

* * *

After the next class was over, Issei sat at his usual lunch table with Indra and Asia. "I swear if looks could kill, I would be dead right now." Issei was right about that, because when he looked over his shoulder, he could see every male in the cafeteria glaring at him. "Issei, why are all those boys looking at you like?" Issei patted her on the head and smiled. "Maybe they're just in a bad mood today." He said pretending to not notice the glares.

"So Indra, how was your trip?" He asked his silent friend.

'Well, my Godfather thinks I'm women magnet like my father.' Indra's eyebrow twitched a bit, which Issei noticed.

"And you don't like being called something similar to a playboy right?" Indra nodded, Issei hit the nail on the head. He knew for a fact multiple women took a liking to him, but he was only going to accept them if the affection was genuine. Issei was a bit the same way. The nun was already chasing after him, not that anyone could blame her, he technically was the one to save her life.

"So Indra, we're going to meet up Rias and the others after school. Do you want to come with us?"

Indra lazily signed, 'I've got nothing better to do, so sure.'

Three continued to converse until the period ended, and they punched through school. Issei and Asia were now on their way to the club room. They entered the room to find everyone else already there. "Hello Issei, Asia." She noticed Indra was absent. "Where's Indra, I though he was coming with you?" Issei shrugged.

"Yeah, he told me he was going to be here, maybe he's just doing something right now." Rias nodded. "So what are we doing, still passing out flyers?" Rias giggled. "No, as a matter of fact, your flyer days are pretty much over." Issei raised an eyebrow.

"They are?" Rias nodded. "Don't worry, you aren't being punished. It's time to get you two some familiars." Issei thought for a moment. "A familiar is kind of like a servant right?" They all nodded. "That's one way to look at it." Rias was about to say something, when the door opened, getting everyone's attention.

"Hello Indra you made it, nice outfit by the way." The silent one was wearing a grey button-up shirt, black jeans, and black and white shoes. He waved hello before taking a seat on the couch.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to say, that Issei and Asia have come a good way. Therefore they will be getting their own familiars today." She looked at Indra before saying, "Would you like to join us Indra? I'm sure you might find something you like as well."

'I guess.'

"So are we all going to get familiars?" Issei asked, Rias chuckled.

"No, just you and Asia. Indra can also try and get one if he wants to." She saw the whitehead nod.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." Rias said.

The door opened two reveal the entire student council.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rias shook her head. "Of course not Sona."

'Sona Sitri, heir to the house of Sitri. Why am I not surprised.' Indra thought.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants." She said. She noticed Indra standing off to the side.

"Oh, you recruited Indra Kaneshiro as well?" Rias shook her head, she looked at Sona right in the eyes.

"No, he's the the third in command of the Grigori." That made her eyes widen. A high ranking individual, much like them, was standing right in front of her.

"I see, so you must know who I am already?" Indra nodded.

Some of the others looked a bit skeptical, but they couldn't try anything on Indra. Because of his status, if the fallen angels found out that their third in command was killed by devils, it would lead to war.

'It's an honor to meet the Sitri heiress in person.' Sona was able to translate his hand gestures. Not surprising since she was, by far, considered the smartest person in the school.

"I'm Saji Genshiro, a pawn." He saw Asia and immediately headed over to her.

"Well hello, did you just fall from heaven, because you are the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

He was about to take her hands, when Issei jumped in front of her and started to grip the other pawn's hands in a vice grip.

"Well it's nice to meet you Saji, you wouldn't happen to be putting the moves on a innocent girl would you?" He said, gripping harder now.

Saji tried to outmatch Issei, but the brunette was proving to be a challenge. "We just just got promoted from flyer duty, and are going to get familiars after we're done here."

Sona heard that and looked at Rias. "That's your plan?" Rias nodded. "Yes, I planned on going as soon as possible, so these two could get started on some higher leveled work." Sona took a thinking pose. "Well, that's a bit of an issue. You see, we planned on doing the same thing, but of course the familiar master only takes one group once a month."

"I see. Then how about we have a little contest?" Rias smirked. Indra knew where this was going.

'She's challenging them. It reminds me a bit of my Grandfather.' He thought.

"A contest? I don't think you'll be aloud to do a rating game. Especially with the situation your in." Sona said, making Rias frown. That Immediately got the attention of the whitehead and the brunette.

'What situation?' The two thought.

"Don't mention that now." Rias said with a scowl. "Now, how about we settle the high school way? With sports." She replaced her scowl with a confident smile.

* * *

'How exactly did it come to this?' Indra thought as Rias and Sona were playing tennis. However, it seemed the two were taking it WAY too serious. The others students might not have noticed, but he and the rest of the ORC did.

"I thought they said, NOT to use magic?" Issei asked, watching the ball zoom back and forth between the two teams. Rias was partnered with Akeno, while Sona was partnered with her King Tsubaki.

'They're going to destroy the whole fucking court like this.' Indra thought, mentally sweat-dropping.

After that was over, and the tennis rackets were utterly destroyed, Rias and Sona decided to play dodge ball with their full groups.

"Indra, why don't you join us?" Akeno hugged the whitehead. 'I don't feel like being hit with magic enhanced balls, that's why.' Akeno started to pout. "But I wanted you to spend some time me, I never got to since you were away for so long." She added the legendary puppy dog eyes into her pout.

Indra took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Alright, I owe you that much.' Akeno smiled. "Come on then, Rias is waiting for us."

The two teams were standing on opposite ends of the gym, with the ORC wearing headbands. "What do you think Indra?" He nodded. Issei may not be professional at sewing, but this wasn't bad at all. He tied it around his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's win this!" Rias said.

From that point, the once peaceful gym, was now a battlefield.

"Issei watch out!" The brunette umped over a ball, that came a little too close.

"Oh shit, that nearly hit my jewels." Issei ducked under another ball.

Indra rolled his eyes. 'That is very childish.' He thought, he dodged another speeding ball aimed for his head.

The game continued on with only Rias, Akeno Indra, and Issei left, while Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji were left on the other side.

"You want me to take out that crow?" Saji asked. Sona shook her head.

"No thank you I got it." She wound up her and launched the ball right at the whitehead.

"Look out!" Issei ran out to intercept the ball. 'Alright, let's try this out!' He thought.

Issei started to focus and tensed himself a little. With a good start, Issei leaped forward with his arms looking like he was trying to encircle them around himself. He started to spin and once his body came fully around, he held out his arms like a tiger pouncing at an elk. His arms touched the ground and Issei was able to control himself as he rolled.

He shot back up just in time to grab the ball intended to hit Indra.

"Whoa, what was that?" Kiba asked.

"Holy shit, I actually pulled it off!" Issei shouted with excitement. He saw Indra nodding with what seemed to be approval.

"Those practices runs were so worth it." He thought.

Rias raised an eyebrow at that, she would ask him later. "By the way, your out Sona." The blond sighed with disappointment. She was right, Issei caught the ball, so she was out of the game. That left only Tsubaki and Saji.

"I didn't know you were so acrobatic Issei." Asia said with wonder. The brunette chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Asia, but first let's finish this, and then we can talk." Asia nodded and got out of the way.

"Bring it on emo crow!"

Saji didn't get the chance to say anything else, as Akeno threw the ball, hard, and hit the poor blond in his Nutter-Butters.

"What did you call my Indra?" She asked with a smile that was much too sweet.

Saji could only groan with pain in response.

"Game over!"

Sona saw the rest of her peerage leaving, while Rias smiled. "Looks like we win Sona."

"It would seem so, but if this were a Rating Game, we definitely would have won." Sona smirked.

Rias chuckled. "Well, despite that, it was still fun." She turned around to call her peerage. "Come on, we need to get going if we want to get to familiar forest."

* * *

The group appeared in the middle of the forest, the appearance of the place spooked Asia a bit. "So this is it?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, this is the familiar forest." Issei looked around and whistled. "Seems like quite a place."

"Yes, it is. Now, there should be a familiar master around to greet us." The group looked around for a bit.

"Ah, hello." They looked to see a young women. She had waist length brown hair and eyes. She wore a dark blue top similar to robe that covered what needed to be covered, and grey hakama pants.

"My name Ayla Norimaki, I'm an apprentice, graduating to be a familiar master." She said.

"It's nice to meet you Ayla, I'm Rias Gremory and I'm here to find some familiars for my new servants." The brunette nodded.

"Well, I'd be happy to be your guide. Once I complete my last test, I'll graduate to a master. I hope I can prove my worth." Rias smiled.

"I have no doubt you will." She looked back at the others. "Now, let's get going."

The group wandered through the forest with Ayla explaining a few things about some familiars they would see during their search.

"This lake here has some good familiars. It's full of sprites and a few other unique creatures."

"Do you think you could find one that's fun to keep around?" Asia asked, and Ayla smiled. "That should be fairly easy, there plenty of little fun creatures around here."

The group started to move but Issei noticed Indra was crouched by the lake, staring at it.

"Yo Indra, you alright?" The whitehead didn't give him a response, he just continued to stare.

Issei looked over the lake, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Not for this place at least. "Indra, the others are moving. We should join them."

Indra looked at him from the corner of his eyes for a brief second. He stood up and started to walk off on his own.

"Hey, if you need us, you know where to look!" Issei called out to him, though he was sure Indra just ignored him.

Indra strolled around aimlessly through the forest not really caring where he was going. He decided to draw in energy to feel his surroundings. The others had gained a bit of distance from him, but he was alright with that. While he was feeling around, he sensed two strong signatures. His eyes aimed forward and searched the around for whatever it was he was sensing.

Soon enough two girls that looked about around his age came out of hiding. One had creamy skin with light pink hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a calm magenta that analyzed the boy in front of her. She wore a white kimono with a grey sash and a pink flower pattern. "Look Dialga, he was able to sense us easily." She said.

The other girl, now classified Dialga, had dark blue waist length hair with cyan streaks in her bangs, flawless slightly pale skin, and eyes red like rubies. She wore a dark blue haori with black hakama pants. "It would seem so Palkia."

Indra gazed at the two curiously. Palkia giggled a little. "Aw, he looks so confused."

The two approached Indra and bowed in front of him. "Hello stranger, my name is Dialga, and this is my friend Palkia."

'My name is Indra Kaneshiro, it's truly a pleasure to meet you.'

Dialga giggled. "Aw Palkia, he's a shy one~" Indra's eyebrow twitched at that. If one had been around Indra long enough, then they would know he was most certainly not shy. Dialga spoke again, tearing him from his thoughts.

"We noticed you were taking in a lot of energy, was that senjutsu you were using?" Indra shook his head. Correct, he was drawing on the natural enrgy around him, but it wasn't exactly senjutsu. It was almostlike a scouting technique, it just allowed him to sense other supernatural beings within proximity. It also allowed him to mentally scout the area.

(If you've watched the fallen angel movies, specifically the third one, Gabriel, you know how this ability works.)

Indra shook his head to her question. 'No, I was drawing on natural energy to sense for other beings around me.'

"Oh, well thats explains it. So you don't use senjutsu, but something like a smaller version?" Dialga had seen quite a few people around this forest, but this one caught her attention. This young boy, out of all the others poweful devils who cme here, was the one to catch her interest. It confused Palkia as to why her friend was so swayed by this particular one.

"You aren't a devil, but I can sense a lot of power in you." Dialga said. Indra nodded, not sure what she was getting at.

"Why did you come here?" The two were wondering what his intentions were.

'I came here with some friends of mine who are devils, I only came along since I had nothing else to do.' The two raised an eyebrow.

'I am with the Grigori.' They nodded. "Well that explains why I can't sense any devil in you."

She noticed at some point Indra had brought his sweets out, and was curious about what he held. "What's that?" Indra looked at the sweet in his hand, it was a cannoli.

'Do you want to try it?' He took another one out and held out to her. Dialga looked at the pastry with a look of innocence that could match that of a child. She took the strange looking item and and took half of it with a single bite. Indra watched as she chewed, blinked, and then smiled widely.

"Palkia, I think we should make a contract with this one!" Her friend looked at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Why?" Dialga shoved the half eaten pastry in her face, just try this!" The pinkette took it and the result was the same.

"Alright, why not" They both looked at Indra. "Indra, how would you like to make a contract with us?"

The whitehead raised an eyebrow. 'Just like that?' He thought.

He just nodded, who was he to complain, when they were offering. "Alright, do you know the pledge?" Indra shook his head. 'It's my first time here.'

"Alright then, we'll show you." The two each took one of his hands in their own.

* * *

Everyone regrouped back at the same spot where they had first appeared. Indra was very confused as to why the girls' clothes looked like they went through a blender. "There was this wierd slimey stuff that came out of nowhere, and it just started to eat their clothes, literally." Issei said.

Indra had a deadpan look, which was just slightly different from his usual blank one. He had a feeling Issei done something he shouldn't have but, he would give him the benefit of the doubt. It was then the group noticed the girls at his sides.

"Who are they?" The apprentice, Ayla, that had been leading them around widened her eyes. "Dialga, Palkia, you actually formed a contract with someone?" The others looked at her with confusion.

"Dialga and Palkia are the dragons with the abilities to travel through space and time." That made everyone look at Indra with shock.

"So you really did find someone." Indra noticed a women standing by Issei. She had waist length light blue hair and gold eyes with slitted pupils. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her figure.

"Ah, Indra, this is Tiamat. She's one of the 5 legendary dragon kings." Palkia said.

'It's an honor to meet you.' Tiamat smirked a little. "Likewise."

"Well, it seems everyone had a good run." She turned to Ayla. "I'd say you passed your test, and thank you for your help."

The brunette women smiled. "It was no trouble at all Ms Gremory, now you best be on your way."

The magic circle with the Gremory clan symobl appeared and everyone got inside. They were back in the ORC clubroom, it late afternoon now.

Rias sat back in her seat behind her desk and smiled.

"Well everyone, that was good, despite what happened, I actually enjoyed myself." The others nodded with her.

"I think we should celebrate Rias, don't you?" The redhead King nodded. "Akeno bring out the tea and cake, if would so kindly?"

The ravenette put on her usual grin. "Of course Rias, I'll be back shortly." When the Queen returned, she had a large cake on a cart, and a tray of cups full of tea. "Dig in."

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Indra sat by the window. He could have sworn he saw something in the tree. Why there were trees right next to the building, he didn't know, but it did give it a nice zen feeling. He noticed Akeno waving him over from the corner of his eyes.

'I may as well enjoy myself, but I still can't but feel like something bad will happen soon.' He thought. That night everyone was just letting themselves go for the short time they had.

 **The next day**

Indra had a bad feeling, the same as yesterday. He didn't have to draw in energy to feel the presence of more devils, these ones much stronger.

"Indra." He turned his gaze to the one who called him, it was Kiba. "The president needs all ORC club members to report." Indra raised an eyebrow, he didn't recall ever asking or even joining the club. Kiba noticed this and said, "It's because of how close you are with Akeno." Indra understood that.

He stood up and followed Kiba to the old building. The presence of the new devils were much stronger with step they took towards the building. When they got up to the door, they could hear distinct chatter on the other side.

Kiba opened the door, letting the silent whitehead see Rias standing up, yelling at a blond man in a burgundy suit. Beside her was a women weraing a French maid outfit. She had beautiful gray hair, and grey eyes that didn't betray a single ounce of emotion.

"No Riser, I already said I won't marry you!"

"And I said, Rias, that you have no choice."

It took a few seconds before they noticed Indra and Kiba standing in the doorway. "Ah, Kiba, Indra, it's good to see your here. Now we can get to why you've been called here." Rias said, back to being professional, sort of.

It was quiet. No one spoke a word. Riser was sitting on the couch, sipping tea. "The tea served by Rias' Queen is quite delicious."

"Thank you Lord Riser." The ravenette said with a forced smile.

"You know Rias, Riser was quite upset that you tried to give away your purity to some low class devil."

Indra was already tempted to kill the man. It was only because of the fact that Grigori only had so many that he wasn't going to do anything. He didn't want to be the cause of another war, but he most certainly wouldn't stand for something like this.

"I don't care, anything would have been better than you." Rias said, causing the man to scowl.

"Now Rias, you know this is the only way we can keep the line of pure blooded devils to continue." He said.

'Why would anyone care about that?' Indra thought. Barely anybody from his clan was of pure blood, and they weren't shy on letting others know about it, they were quite proud of it.

The argument started to escalate to where the blond had sprouted wings of fire from his back and Rias was preparing her power of destruction.

"That is quite enough Lady Rias, Lord Riser." The maid said, stepping between them both. "I am here on the orders of Lord Lucifer, and I will use force if necessary." That got them both to stop, but they didn't let their glares leave one another.

"Rias, is this all your peerage has to offer? One Knight, Rook, Bishop, and a Pawn? You and Your Queen are the only good pieces here." Riser said.

Indra started to text on his phone, which somehow went unnoticed.

"And what's wrong with that Riser?" Rias asked, insulted that he pretty much called her peerage nothing but a bunch of weaklings.

"Nothing at all my sweet, but how can you hope to deafeat Riser with so little numbers?" He snapped his fingers, a circle with the Phenex family crest appeared.

Out of the circle, fifteen figures appeared, they were all female. Indra was now much more tempted to kill this man, regardless of the consequences.

"I have a full set, unlike you Rias." Indra was quite disgusted with this man. These girls didn't even look like they wanted to be here.

Riser noticed Issei looking at the group with a look of envy. He smirked when he saw that.

"Yubelluna, come here." He said. "Yes, Lord Riser." From the group, emerged a women with wavy purple hair. She was an absolute beauty, she wore what seemed to be the outfit of a mage, or magician.

When she was close, Riser engaged her into a kiss. And if one looked, you could see the discomfort in the purplette's eyes.

"Lord Riser, that is quite unnecessary." The maid said, with a calculating gaze.

*Stomp!*

They all looked at Indra who was standing up now, glaring at Riser. Riser didn't seem to like being disrespected, more so by a fallen angel.

"Rias, would you mind telling Riser why there is a fallen angel here?" Rias smirked a bit, which most of the other group noticed.

"Why, he's the third in command of the Grigori Riser. He's one of Azazel's most trusted men." That made their eyes widen.

"Well, you have guts, crow, but this is devil business." He went back to kiss his Queen some more before he felt someone grab him.

"Who dares-" He stopped when he saw Indra was now right in front of him. His glare seemed to double it's intensity, if possible. Riser's blood stopped flowing for a moment when he saw his eyes. The pupils in his eyes were glowing a menacing volcanic red.

"Take your hands off her."

That made everyone stare in shock.

"D-Dude!" Issei stuttered.

"Indra..." Akeno had her hand over her mouth.

"Your voice..." Rias said, just as shocked.

Indra turned his gaze, only slightly. "What I sound like doesn't matter now." His tone was easy to pick up on.

(He sounds like Billy Lush in Dishonored)

"I don't like how your treating this women." He spoke just loud enough to where everyone could hear him.

Riser growled. How dare this filthy crow touch him!

"Mira, teach this filthy crow a lesson!" A blue haired girl came from the group. Her hair was tied into four ponytails, and she was of short stature, bordering on just about average.

"B-But-"

"Now Mira!" Riser was impatient.

The blunette carried a staff, and readied herself, before launching herself at Indra. The whitehead could see the emotion in her eyes. Sadness, anger, fear, and even a sliver of hope.

Indra decided to end this quickly.

The moment she came within reach Indra sidestepped, and ripped the staff from her grip. He threw it to the side and caught the girl in a grip where could easily crush her ribcage. Her arms were pinned to her sides, and she couldn't move without hurting herself.

The blunette gulped as she looked into Indra's eyes. His pupils were still glowing with blazing red, frightening her. Indra saw this and eased his grip on her. "Stand here." He ordered.

The girl did as he said, while he looked back at Riser. "You may be of noble blood, but you don't show any reason why I should respect you." This made Riser seeth with anger. "I'm disgusted to be in your presence." That was it, Riser just about lost it.

"WHY YOU-" The maid at Rias's side got ready to interfere but that was before a sudden pressure filled the room. The Phenex heir didn't get to say anything when another powerful presence made it self known.

A magic circle, of foreign design, appeared on the floor. It glowed a blinding white, before it died down. What they saw was man. He wore a black armored robe that made him look like a mix between a scholar and a warrior.

This was Indra's Godfather.

"I see you've found yourself in quite the situation, Indra." The man said. He took a quick survey of the room with his eyes. "Would you mind telling me why you've chosen to get between two devils?"

"He's forcing this girl to marry him." Indra said, making his Godfather's eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Asked the maid. The others were wondering the same thing. The man chuckled before bowing his head. "I apologize." He looked back up at them with the same look as Indra.

"I am Daisuke Kaneshiro, head of the Kaneshiro clan. Now, I'd like to know why this disrespectful man is here, forcing this young girl to be his." He said with a dangerous gaze.

The maid started to sweat a bit under the gaze of the clan head, before bringing herself back together. "This was an arranged marriage by the heads of the clans of Gremory and Phenex. I am Grayfia Lucifgue, a maid of the Gremory clan." She said.

"I see." Daisuke said, not taking his gaze of her. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"I assume since there was nearly a dispute over this, you have a solution for this situation?" He asked, knowingly.

Grayfia nodded. "Yes. If Rias will not agree, then a Rating game will take place to settle this."

"I expected as much." Daisuke said, with a thoughtful expression. He then turned to Rias. "Ms. Gremory, would it be alright if my Godson took your side on this situation?" The redhead shook a little under Daisuke's gaze.

"O-Of course sir. Thank you." Daisuke smiled. "Well then, my business here is done." He turned around getting to leave, before looking back at Indra. "You know how to contact me or Azazel if you need something Indra." The clan head then stepped into the middle of the room, and teleported away.

Everyone settle down a bit when he left.

Riser growled a little but didn't try, or say anything. He left with his peerage, but not before Mira ran to Indra and gave him a peck on the cheek when he wasn't looking.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with now." Rias said, before turning her attention back on Indra. "Your Godfather is scary." She said, making him chuckle.

It was still hard for them hear the noise come from him. "It's still hard to believe your talking, after all his time." She said.

"Is me talking that much of a shock to you?" The others nodded their heads. "I like your voice though, you should talk more often." Akeno said, taking place beside him.

Indra rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone once more. "We were given 10 days to train before the Rating game, so I need to call for some help." The others wanted to ask him about that, but chose not to.

"My Godfather isn't always like that." Everyone found that hard to belive. "In my clan, barely anyone is of pure blood, and we're quite proud of that fact. And we find it very disrespectful to treat others like that Riser fellow did with his servants."

Indra put his phone away after sending a couple of texts.

"Now, onto where we can train, my family owns a manor on a mountain where we can't be seen or interrupted." Rias said. "Let's start packing immediately. The faster we get there, we can get more work in." Everyone nodded.

 **Grigori**

Azazel was in his office with four people in front of his desk. "So Indra has volunteered to help the Gremory girl huh?" The four nodded. "Alright then, I assume he must have informed you, otherwise you wouldn't be asking for permission to leave, right?" They nodded again.

"Okay, Yui, Kalawarner, Raynare, Levi, I'll let you help out since I owe Indra a few favors. Take what you need, I'll let him know your coming." They each bowed before leaving.

"That red haired bitch better be trying to set some moves on my man." Yui muttered under her breath. The others just chuckled. "Relax Yui, it's not like Indra would just dump us off." Kalawarner said. Levi and Raynare nodded in agreement, they knew Indra well enough to know that someone like him wouldn't treat them like that. Not after his confession.

The four packed up their things and were ready to go. They unveiled their wings and flew off towards the location Indra texted them.

* * *

 **This took some time to get out since I was quite busy. I did bring Daisuke out once more, you'll be seeing him again later.**

 **Yes, you may have noticed I used these two;**

 **Yui: Trinity Seven**

 **Levi: Trinity Seven**

 **I plan to use a quite few other characters, who will be revealed in time.**

 **Now I've modified the harems once more.**

 **Issei: Asia, Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Yubelluna, Isabela, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel, Mihae, Burent, Shuriya, Siris, Ravel**

 **Indra: Raynare, Kalawarner,Koneko, Fem Vali, Kuroka, Akeno, Yui, Levi, Xuelan, Mira, Karlamine, Marion**

 **Now some of you noticed the two, Palkia and Dialga. I decided to use them as the idea for familiars because, for one the two are technically already dragons as it is. Two, they both play an important role. Three, I just made them both female for the hell of it. I'm not sure if I'll pair them with anyone, not yet at least. As you can see, the guys already have an abundant amount of girls in their respective groups.**

 **Now with all that information out, I'll just have to wait until next chapter to see you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm back with another chapter guys. Sorry I took so long. I don't have much to say other than I'm glad so many are enjoying this.**

 **Here are the harems, as usual except for a little minor change.**

 **Issei: Asia, Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Mihae, Burent, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel, Shuriya, Siris, Ravel (14)**

 **Indra: Raynare, Kalawarner, Koneko, Akeno, Fem Vali, Kuroka, Yui(trinity seven), Levi(trinity seven), Xuelan, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Marion (13)**

 **Adding two more girls for Indra to even it out, and that's that. No more afterwards. I put Yubelluna with Indra after reviewing last chapter, I quickly made a reason.**

 **Now...**

 **The disclaimer is very much useless at this point...**

* * *

Rias was leading the group up the mountain where the manor was located. Despite the long walk, she thought it would be a good idea to have everyone get some good exercise. Issei needed more than anyone, since he was new, and didn't have very much skill to begin with. But here, she would test that and see what she could work with. Issei had proven he had only _some_ skill with a sword. While that did prove useful, the brunette had the fighting style of a brawler rather than a swordsman.

Speaking of which, the group seemed to be handling well. "We're almost there guys!"

Issei was lagging behind, because he wasn't used to doing this. It was the first time he had walked such a distance, up a mountain no less. But he knew this was for his own good. He needed to learn what he could before the big day.

The brunette noticed Indra seemed to going rather slow, not because he was tired. The whitehead was used to this after his training during his younger age. No, Indra was just enjoying the scenery around them. That was why he had his house in the area where it was. Being surrounded by nature made him feel a sense of tranquility.

"Come on Issei, Indra! We're waiting on you!" Rias called to them.

"Well, can't disappoint. Let's go man." The two started to move at jogging pace, or at least Issei moved as quick as he could.

The manor looked quite nice. One thing was for sure, devils sure know how to build. Rias set her bag down and smiled.

"Alright, take a few minutes to rest, and after that we begin training." That filled Issei with dread.

"Look on the bright side Issei, we have time to improve, so do you." Kiba said reassuringly.

That didn't help either. Oh well, no pain, no gain.

* * *

The Gremory and Phenex clan heads were both discussing the marraige between Rias and Riser.

"You know she's going to do everything in her power to not marry." Lord gremory said. Sirzechs nodded in agreement.

"We know that it sounds harsh, but this is for the benefit of our race." Lord Phenex replied.

"I know that Lord Phenex, but still, sometimes I wish things could have gone differently."

"Maybe it just might." Grayfia said, getting the attention of the others. "What do you mean Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked, wanting to know what his Queen knew.

"There has been a bit of a situation with the Rating Game arrangement." They waited for her to continue.

"Lady Rias will have a fallen angel on her side during the game." That caused a bit of an outburst.

"What, but that is against our rules!" Lord Phenex said. Lord Gremory didn't say anything, but he too was shocked at the news.

"Why would Rias do that Grayfia?" The maid shuddered a little remembering the hynotising gaze of the man she came across that day.

"She chose that option, after a man let her." Lord Gremory raised an eyebrow. "And who would this man be?"

"He said that his name was Daisuke Kaneshiro, head of the Kaneshiro clan." Sirzechs and Lord Gremory both raised an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of this clan before, who are they?" Lord Gremory needed to know if his daughter's safety might be at risk. Sadly though, Grayfia had only met Daisuke for a brief time, and he didn't say much about his clan.

"I'm sorry my lord, but he didn't mention anything about his clan. So I cannot tell." Grayfia bowed her head apologetically.

"It's alright Grayfia, we'll just have to wait until the big day I suppose." Lord Gremory spared a glance the calender on the wall.

* * *

Daisuke sat on the floor cleaning his fuma kodachi. He had just got back from a long jog in the city. He was satisfied with his now clean blade and sheathed it, before setting it on the ground and heading into the kitchen. There, he saw his lovely wife, Yume Kaneshiro.

She noticed the presence of her husband and smiled. "Hey honey, how was your jog?" The two shared a brief kiss. Daisuke wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "It was splendid as always, especially now." He said with a grin.

Yume giggled as she rested her head on his chest, and the two embraced each other for a while. "Yume, I need you to accompany me today." Daisuke said, looking his wife in the eyes. "What is it my love?"

Daisuke grimaced before saying, "How would you feel about a trip to the underworld?"

* * *

The day so far, had been tiring for most of the group. Rias had been getting everyone to train with different aspects, such as strength, magic, and any other skillsets they might have. As it turns out, Issei could magically rip people's clothes off. How did this happen? Well, the brunette got frustrated with himself for not being able to use his magic like the rest, and he just happened to be around Asia at that time, and he ended up releasing his magic at her. And the result was her clothes being obliterated off her body. Keep in mind, that he didn't intentionally do this, the brunette was just trying his hardest to be of use to his team.

That led to where he was now, in the kitchen with the same blond girl that he felt attached to. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something for the former nun. "Issei, how did you do that?" He heard her voice, and looked at his hand, currently holding a completely peeled onion. 'Wasn't it covered with skin when I grabbed it?'

To test that, he grabbed another and looked at it for a few seconds, before the skin just fell off like a dead flower that lost all it's petals at once. 'Of course!' He thought. He remembered Akeno saying that channeling your magic was the best way to utilize it. Issei got to work, quickly shaving every onion in the vicinty.

From the dining room, Indra watched the little scene with curious eyes. Was preparing food that entertaining? Maybe, maybe not. Oh well, the brunette was starting to scratch at the potential he had, so he wouldn't do anything to hinder that.

Deciding to kill time, Indra went outside and trained like he usually did. He would start off with basic workouts like push-ups, sit-ups, and the like. Then he would move on to the more complex things, such as sword techniques, and hand-to-hand styles.

"You want to spar?" Indra heard Koneko's voice behind him. He turned to look at her, and saw she wearing a white t-shirt and bloomers. Indra gave her a nod, and took off his robe, now only garbed in a black thermal and cargo pants.

Koneko engaged her fellow whitehead straightforwardly, locking them in hand-to-hand combat. Koneko noticed during the match that Indra's movements were more precise, better controlled, and fluent. Koneko herself was trained, but her style only revolved around her level of strength, rather then accuracy and agility.

"You're good." She complemented.

Indra didn't give a response, too focused on the spar. He waited until the nekomata went in for another strike, this one was blocked, but pushed him back a little. Indra closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again, and giving his partner an intense stare.

Indra, in a burst of speed the Koneko was not expecting, started using a style she was not familiar with. She tried to block a punch, but a kick landed instead. She tried to dodge, he backed off. In short terms, it was an opposite of the standard fighting style.

This was a style that was meant to trick your enemies, and land stunning hits.

Koneko had taken quite a few hits, before she was able to keep up with the silent fallen angel.

Now, the two stand just meters apart from each other, with the nekomata panting hard. Indra was more relaxed catching his breath.

"I think we should stop here for today. Now let's go before we miss dinner." Since they were alone Koneko didn't hesitate to grasp Indra's hand and started guiding him back to the manor. Everyone was already taking their seats when they went inside, and the moment the two entered the dining room, all eyes focused on them.

"Koneko, Indra, nice of you to join us." Rias smiled.

They took their seats and started taking food onto their plates, while Akeno shot a glare at Koneko. She saw how the two were holding hands when they walked in, and it irritated her. When she was certain the others couldn't see, she saw the little nekomata send a small smirk her way.

'Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?' Akeno thought while giving her white haired companion the evil eye. This did not phase her in the slightest.

"So everyone, how was training?" Rias looked over her peerage.

"It was alright." Kiba said.

"It was exciting!" Asia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting better." Issei commented.

"Refreshing." Akeno said, finally turning her gaze from Koneko.

"Good." Was all Koneko said.

"..." Rias turned her gaze on Indra, who didn't bother returning the look.

"So Indra, how was the training for you?" Indra stopped chewing the meat in his mouth and gave her a side glance, and then shrugged.

Rias sweatdropped. "Uh, Okay..."

* * *

In the Phenex estate, the family was currently sitting at the table having dinner. Riser was grumbling to himself, getting by looks from his parents and sister. "Is something wrong son?" Riser didn't respond.

"Did something happen in the human realm?" Lady Phenex asked. Lord Phenex gave her a look, not sure if he should mention what he heard at the meeting to her. Riser looked up, his eyes glaring at seemingly nothing.

"I'll tell you what happened. My fiancé has been socializing with a disgusting crow! And to top it off, he disrespected me in front of both mine and her peerages!" That made Lady Phenex raise and eyebrow.

Rias Gremory was known to not like fallen angels very much, so why was she socializing herself with one?

"Fallen angels are one of our greatest enemies, what is Rias doing with such a nasty foe?" Lady Phenex asked.

Now, Lord Phenex was about to say something, but one of the servants of the household came up to them informing them of visitors.

"Lord and Lady Gremory are here to see you Lord Phenex, and they've brought guests." The servant herself looked a bit pale, garnering a questioning look from the two high nobles.

"Bring in our dear friends and guests, they are just in time." The servant nodded and quickly left.

Riser's peerage gathered into the room, as he always wanted them around for him to...enjoy.

The figures of Lord and Lady Gremory were familiar to the Phenex clan leaders, but the two accompanying them were not.

The man looked quite young, with grey hair and was wearing a robe with armor covering certain parts of the body. He was armed with a fuma kodachi. The women looked on with a smile and had jet black hair just reaching past her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes held spirit in them, showing just a small amount of childlike energy.

"Hello Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory. It's good you could join us." Lord Phenex looked at the two strangers.

"And who might you be?" The man smiled. "Why don't we have a seat first, Lord Phenex?"

Once they all got situated and took a chair they put their attention on their guests. The man stood and gave a formal smile.

"Well first, I must say, the underworld is certainly an interesting place. I never imagined hell would look like how it is now." He said with some humor, making them chuckle.

"Now." He said, the smile leaving his face, and was replaced with a straight expression showing no emotion. This set the nobles and Riser's peerage on edge. Especially since the second party had encountered this man before.

"I'd like to talk to you about this Rating Game, in which my Godson is helping young Rias."

"Wait, Godson? Who are you exactly?" Lady Phenex asked. The man's smile returned but was smaller. "My name is Daisuke Kaneshiro, and I'm the head of the Kaneshiro clan." Some of the Kaneshiro clan head's power leaked out as he set his face into a firm but light glare.

"I apologize, but I have never heard of this clan before." Lord Gremory said. Daisuke nodded in response.

"That's not surprising, since there are very few in our clan that are of pure blood. We don't believe in treating each other like high classed societies do." That raised a few eyebrows. Daisuke explained further.

"My clan is not one of nobility." He stood up and circled around the table, with their gazes following him. He stopped before turning back to them, his expression one of seriousness. "My clan comes from a long line of fighters, we fought in the war that your leaders caused, and many of ours died bravely in the battle. But it put my clan at risk, and so we moved and went into isolation."

"We don't look down on others because of their heritage, unlike some that I've learned of." He jabbed at the devils' society. While the insult was obvious they didn't comment on it or retort.

"I would know since I am not of pure blood myself." From his back emerged 12 wings, 6 being pure white, while the others were bat shaped.

Half angel-half devil.

The devils looked at him astonished. While hybrids were not uncommon, it was still rare to see someone like Daisuke in person.

"You said your Godson is helping my daughter. Why?" Lord Gremory asked. Daisuke turned turned his attention to him. "It's quite obvious. He doesn't agree with this marriage, and it goes against his way of honor. I swear he picked that up from his father." Daisuke mumbled that last part, but the devils heard it.

"I have to ask, if you are his Godparents, why are his blood parents not here?" Lady Phenex asked. This man and the information he brought to them was starting to interest her.

They saw Daisuke grimace. "Akihito Kaneshiro." Daisuke chuckled. "Now that man was a real fighter. Always focused on the battle." He said before getting back on topic. "Akihito was a human, but he was born a Kaneshiro member from a half-angel mother and a human father." That shocked the devils. A human born from a supernatural being? An angel too of all things. But wouldn't he at least inherit some of his other parent's abilities?

As if he was reading their minds, Daisuke said, "One would expect that, but it seemed Akihito was not of high aptitude in that area. He was more attuned and shaped out for physical aspects. But sadly, he didn't live for too long, as he died in the war, along with his wife." Daisuke said rather sadly.

The families picked up on that. The ladies, being the more sympathetic, asked what was on their minds. "We don't wish to sound rude, but what exactly happened to them?" Daisuke lifted his gaze back up, and the devils jumped out of their seats upon making eye contact.

The Kaneshiro's pupils were glowing a bright red, showing absolute malice. Unconsciously, Daisuke was letting his anger get the better of him. He calmed down a bit, his pupils still glowed a bright scarlet. "I'm sorry, but remembering those times just brings back a lot of pain." He said. Yume put a comforting hand over his, making him smile at her.

"Look, let's not bring that up right now. I came down here so I could make some terms with the Phenex family."

The clan heads nodded with understanding. "Well, what do you propose Lord Kaneshiro?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Please call me Daisuke." He gained a small smirk as he eyed some of Riser's peerage.

"Young Riser, I believe you and your peerage have met Indra, yes?" The heir nodded with some of his peerage. Daisuke's smirk widened a bit when he noticed one of the girls, a blue haired one, blush at the mention of his name.

"You, come over please." Mira stepped out from the group, feeling very small under the older Kaneshiro's gaze. She gulped.

"I think you hold some sort of affection for my Godson. Do you perhaps wish to see him again?" The blush returned full blast as Mira turned her head away trying to hide it. Daisuke smiled. 'So many young girls wanting to make him happy. Serina would be proud.' He thought.

"Y-Yes, s-sir." Mira stuttered, not like they could blame her really.

"I think I know what I'll propose now, Lord Phenex." Daisuke eyed a few of Riser's peerage.

* * *

It was now the fith day into their training, and improvements in the group were becoming apparent.

"Okay, now let's see Kiba and Indra together." Rias stood off to the side as the two each held a bokken in hand and stared each other down.

"Don't hold back." Kiba took a stance. Indra held the bokken horizontally in front of him.

"Begin!"

Kiba started off and made straight for Indra. The whitehead blocked every attack, swinging his bokken in precisely. Normally Indra would use this to attack an enemy, but since it was Kiba, he was only using it to redirect the attacks instead.

"That's a nice style your using. I've never seen anything like it before." Kiba commented. He backed away, seeing that his attacks weren't working. Now it was Indra on the offensive, and he was using the same movements he used for his defense now as an offense. Kiba winced a bit when he felt the force behind the swings of his opponent's bokken.

'Those moves, they're so fast, clean, and so strong.' He thought.

"Indra sure is good with a sword." Akeno blushed a little. She found the sight before so arousing. She knew Indra outclassed Kiba, and even her to an extent, but she was loving how he was dominating the blond. She could see the slight pain on his face, curtesy of the strength of Indra's strikes. It excited her.

"I agree, I've seen great knights before, but it seems that this is a whole new level." Rias said. She found Indra's way of fighting intriguing, maybe he could teach Kiba a thing or two.

The match ended with Kiba's loss. His sword was broken, due to a last hard swing, and the right would no longer continue. "Well done you two, that was great work." Rias complimented. Kiba bowed his head, Indra gave an affirmative nod in thanks.

Indra froze for a second, his eyes changing color, before he looked up and could see a group of figures coming their way.

'Of course.' Indra thought. He knew Raynare's figure anywhere, along with Kalawarner, and Yui and Levi. Azazel must really want him to show these devils up if he's sending more help.

While Rias wasn't very comfortable in the presence of fallen angels, she knew from what Azazel said, that Indra was of good nature. So if he trusted him, so would she, even if it would take some getting used to. That, and Daisuke scared the hell out of her.

"Hey Indra, did we miss anything?" Raynare went straight for the whitehead and gave him a hug. For an obvious reason, Koneko and Akeno were irked by this.

Indra shook his head no, since it was all just simple warmup training.

"I see, well, Azazel sent us to help you." She said, separating from him.

Indra mentally made a reminder to send a box full of cherry bombs into his office when he could.

"Well I'm thankful the governor of the fallen angels is supporting us. But he must know that there can only be so much outside involvement." Rias explained.

"Yes, he knows that, but he really wants Indra to try and put on a show." Kalawarner commented.

Indra rolled his eyes.

Rias shook her head and turned back to her peerage. "Okay, we need to work on our magic. Akeno, you can teach Issei and Asia, and the we'll be down for the day."

Day seven of the training period, and it was all light today. Everyone has been improving greatly, Issei probably the most.

His hand to hand was much better after working with Koneko and Indra. His magic was of decent level after working with Akeno, and also getting a little bit of assistance from Asia.

His sword handling was still mediocre at best, but he gained more speed and endurance from the training, at least it was something.

Right now, since there wasn't much else to do, Issei was playing on his laptop that he packed. Much like during his last weekend, he was playing Star Wars Warlords.

"What are you doing Issei?" Rias Came over and got behind the brunette to see the screen. Her eyes widened.

"You like Star Wars?" Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Yeah, have you heard of this game? Star Wars Warlords?" Rias shook her head, and Issei looked appalled.

"Wow. Okay, so in simple terms, it's like chess, only you need to collect things you need to create units. I'm playing Indra right now."

Speaking of the whitehead, Issei just picked two of his ships on the radar.

"Aw shit, I need to start building more ships. He's already got two star destroyers!"

"Go with the Liberty cruisers!" Rias exclaimed. Issei had just enough to make three of them.

"I was trying to save up for an Independence cruiser, but Liberties aren't that bad." He said looking at the radar. Indra's forces went quiet, that wasn't a good sign.

It was about an hour into the game, Rias had spent the whole time suggesting things to Issei, and commenting on the game.

The game was over when once again the two players sent their fleets against each other, but Issei didn't account for a group of star destroyers to be placed behind his fleet.

"Well, that's game." Issei closed his laptop. Rias was smiling, having enjoyed the game a lot.

"Hey Issei, do you think maybe I could try it?" Oh, that would make sense. Rias and him both liked Star Wars, but she never heard of the game before, and she enjoyed watching him play.

He opened the laptop again and loaded the game, before handing it to Rias. "Knock yourself out. I'll be back."

Issei walked into the kitchen, just in time to see Indra raiding the cabinets of their sweets. When the two locked eyes it was like time froze.

"Hey...Indra..."

"..."

"So uh...you enjoying yourself?"

He got a nod from the whitehead.

"Indra, come on. The movie is about to start." Akeno called from upstairs.

Indra took that exact moment to leap off the counter and rush up the stairs.

Issei could still hear the voice of the Priestess of Thunder. "Oh, you brought of some snacks. You're such a gentleman." He could hear her giggle.

"Mine." That was Koneko's voice.

"No fair Koneko, I was going to sit in his lap!"

"Snooze, you lose." She replied.

Issei was mentally laughing while in reality he was just standing there. But then he remembered why he came here. "Oh yeah, that's right." Issei opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of water out from it.

When he went back into the living room, he could see Rias heavily concentrated on the game.

'It's times like these, that I really appreciate life.' He thought.

 **'And so you should.'** He heard.

Issei blinked.

"Uh, What?"

 **'I said, it's good that your appreciative of moments like these. Life is short for most devils.'**

"Okay... Who are you, and why can't I see you?" Issei asked, before the world started turning black. Issei looked around, and was face to face with a giant, red dragon.

 **"It's nice to finally meet my host."** The crimson dragon said.

Issei had to process the info for a few seconds before he broke out his stupor.

"Wait, you're inside me?" The dragon chuckled. **"No, but it was a close guess. Try, in your arm."** He said.

Issei's eyes widened. "You're the red dragon emperor?"

 **"That's right. My name is Ddraig, I already know who you are, Issei Hyoudou."**

Issei stood there, taking a moment to process this.

"Wow. I really don't know what to say."

 **"How about this then. Continue to do what you're doing. That hybrid friend of yours knows what he's doing, it would be wise to keep training with him."** Ddraig advised.

"Alright then. So, how do I get back?" Ddraig chuckled.

 **"Just think of yourself back in the real world."**

Issei started seeing color return to environment, before he knew it he was back in the large living room. Rias apparently hadn't noticed him standing frozen the whole time, she was too busy spamming Mc80 liberty cruisers against the AI she was playing.

* * *

Today was the final day, and everyone was giving it their all in this last session.

Levi helped Kiba and Indra with sword practice since she was one of the few fallen angels that practiced the art.

Raynare and Kalawarner helped train Issei Koneko to be quicker and lighter on their feet. This was followed by multiple sessions of having light spears chucked at them, as well as engaging them in martial arts.

Yui helped Asia, Akeno, and Issei with their magic.

"Alright everyone, our time is up!" Rias got to heir attention.

"Here in about an hour, we have to report back to the school. Understood?" It was silent, which was her answer.

'Now we can only hope for best.' She thought.

Before everyone left, they continued to train until the last minute.

Everyone was now sitting in the clubroom waiting for Grayfia to come for them.

"Do you really think we'll win? I know we trained hard, but I mean, if what you said about this guy is true-" Issei was interrupted by Rias.

"It'll be fine Issei." She said.

The familiar white circle appeared on the floor, and the maid of Gremory came out of it.

"I hope you're all ready." The silver haired maid eyed everyone before beckoning for them to follow her.

"Please stand here." She instructed. Everyone took a spot in the circle, and waited.

The circle brightened and teleported them away.

"Did it work?" Asia asked looking around.

"Yeah, it looks like we're still at school." Issei said.

"It worked. We're in a sort of pocket dimension, so that we can go all out if we need to." Akeno told them.

She looked to Indra who was scanning around the area with his eyes. "Are you sure you're up for this?" She asked.

"Too late to back out." Was his short answer.

"This Rating Game will be a battle between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, and I will be the arbiter for this match."

'The battle begins.' Indra thought, readying himself.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm done for this one. It's a bit shorter than last chapter, I'll try to make that up to you guys in the next one.**

 **I apologize once more for taking so long to update, life just likes to keep me on my toes. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up and crush them.**

 **So for the pairs, I decided somewhere near maybe 16 or 17 was as high as I would go. A bit much huh? Oh well, fuck it. Here are the sorts that I plan to finalize, and hopefully keep, and add on to.**

 **Issei:** **Asia, Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Mihae, Burent, Ni and Li, Ile and Nel, Shuriya, Siris, Ravel,**

 **Indra: Raynare, Kalawarner, Koneko, Akeno, Fem Vali, Kuroka, Yui(trinity seven), Levi(trinity seven), Xuelan, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Marion,**

 **Anyone have questions, or comments, well you know where to put them. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've finally returned with the eighth installment! I apologize very much for those of you who have been waiting, and I am thankful you've been patient with me.**

 **Now, the pairs and such have been updated majorly. I will explain all the news at the end of the chapter, so for now just enjoy yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Highschool DxD**

* * *

Indra watched as Rias organized her plan with her peerage. It was sound so far, but from his own experience, Indra knew that the enemy wouldn't play fair. Not all plans go accordingly.

"Indra, I want you with Kiba. I don't doubt his abilities, but after he takes out those Pawns, the stronger pieces will go after him."

She turned to Issei. "I want you and Koneko to head for the gym. From there, Akeno will move to assist you after you've lured the enemy into position."

Everyone nodded and left the clubroom, leaving only Rias with Asia.

Indra followed Kiba out into the woods where the blond Knight was setting up traps for the enemy.

"You got anything Indra?" Kiba asked. Indra's eyes turned blue for a brief moment, before he gave a nod in response.

"Three. Pawns." Kiba nodded and finished with the last of the traps.

From there the two stood, waiting for the enemy to arrive. It was a short time before three Pawns came out from the evergreen.

"Damn, I thought their base was here."

"Nice going Shuriya." A girl in a maid outfit said.

Indra blinked at the outfit she was wearing, no doubt this Riser fellow had her do it. Quite a despicable man in his view. Indra reached for the katana on his back and held in front of him readily while Kiba created a sword of his own.

"You know, while we didn't find the base, it's not so bad. At least you guys are my type." The tan skinned dancer said.

Indra and Kiba both looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement.

They both held their swords in front of them, and met them head on.

To be truthful, it was a slaughter. Like wolves taking to the sheep.

* * *

Issei and Koneko waited in the gym for Riser's pieces to come, with the white haired girl eating a piece of chocolate while Issei sat on the floor patiently.

"You think we'll win?" The brunette asked. Koneko nodded. "With Indra here, we can." She replied. It made Issei smirk slightly seeing how the loli held her fellow whitehead in such a high regard despite his race. He looked to the side where his friend was waiting patiently. He had finished his task with Kiba rather quickly, while the blond Knight went to scout ahead.

"We know you're there servants of Gremory! Come out!" They heard a yell. Poking their heads out, they saw a Rook and three Pawns occupying the gym, waiting for them.

"Showtime." Issei said as he and Koneko stepped out.

The three stepped out to see three Pawns and a Rook. One was a Chinese girl in a qipao and two younger looking girls in gym clothes.

"So this is the one that pissed off Lord Riser?" One of green haired girls asked.

Mira and Xuelan stared at him for a good few seconds before focusing back on their task.

Indra was the reluctance in their eyes and thought of how he would end this appropriately.

"I'll take that Rook. Issei and Indra, you get the Pawns." The two boys nodded and got ready.

Indra drew his katana once more while Issei activated his Boosted Gear. Indra stared down Mira, not even needing to say anything to her to tell that he didn't want to hurt her.

The blunette saw the look, and felt her heart start heart up intensely. She had never seen someone so concerned for her well being.

It happened fast. The fallen angel/human hybrid was in front of her in a moment's notice and had his katana already in a striking position.

Mira held her staff to deflect the blow, but the elegant blade sliced clean through it. She knew that she was the weakest piece in the peerage, and she also knew that would definitely come back to bite her in the ass—it just happens to be so now.

"Retire. I will come for you later." He said.

Mira nodded and her body was consumed by white light.

Indra looked over to see that Issei had dealt with the gym girls. They were both laying on the floor holding their arms around their bodies as if they were about to blow chunks.

Indra went Issei a look with a raised eyebrow. The brunette replied with a nervous chuckle.

Indra narrowed his eyes for a brief second before looking to see Koneko tying up Xuelan.

"Issei, Indra, Koneko, move out of the gym! Akeno is on her way now to finish them!" They heard Rias over their earpieces.

They ran out of the gym, leaving the enemy to their upcoming demise. No sooner when they reached a good distance, a torrent of gold lightning struck down on the school gym, turning the whole thing into dust.

"Oh, that felt so good~" There was the Priestsss of Thunder licking her fingers with a blush on her face. Indra shook his head before sensing more enemy signatures not far from them.

"Well, well, you were able to beat Xuelan. That alone is quite impressive." They heard the voice of the Bomb Queen. Akeno leveled a pleasant-evil smirk at her.

"You guys go. I'll deal with her." She said, with her hands cackling with electricity.

'Be safe Indra.' She thought as she saw her fellow hybrid leave.

* * *

The group managed to catch up with Kiba, who was waiting by the school's courtyard.

"You made it." He commented.

"You ready?" Issei asked. Kiba nodded, before turning his gaze out to the open yard.

"They're close. Let's just play along and lure them out." The blond suggested.

They all agreed and walked out into the open, not having a care. The plan was going good until Issei got a bit impatient and blurted out, "Would you just show yourselves already?!"

A gust of wind made them shift their gaze, and saw a Knight. It was girl dressed in a mix of Japanese samurai and European knight armor. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Indra took note she was holding more than one blade on her person.

"You must really have a death wish to be calling out for your enemy." She said. When her eyes caught sight of Indra, she gulped. Indra noticed and sighed silently. Daisuke had really left a mark on them.

"I am Karlamine, Knight in service of Lord Riser! Who will challenge me?" Indra stepped forward, unsheathing his katana.

"Take the other one." Indra didn't look to see the other Knight approaching. Kiba nodded and engaged the Zweihander user in combat. Issei and Koneko engaged the Rook and the last remaining Pawns.

*Clang!* *Shhrriiiing!*

The two clashed with one another, using their strength to dominate the other while their blades growled and snapped. Indra broke away and roundhouse kicked the Knight, making her stumble.

Defeat however was not an option for her, Lord Riser would be angry if she failed.

She charged again, with the intent to kill. Indra sidestepped and got into a stance she didn't recognize in any sort of training regimens she had practiced.

Indra held his empty hand simply to his side while his armed hand held the sword vertically in front of him, making it look like the blade was dividing his face.

He swept downwards in a challenging motion and the Knight acknowledged that challenge. He stepped back and leaned away from her oncoming attack and blocked it from continuing before she could pull away. Indra capitalized on her short moment of impediment and spun around her before striking at her stomach. He kicked her away before rolling underneath another futile strike and struck at her legs.

As Karlamine lay on the ground, knowing she was defeated, she closed her eyes and hopes her master would be merciful.

"Please, just make it quick." Indra nodded to her request and swiped his katana across her body before she vanished in a flash of light.

Indra quickly turned his attention behind him, and was glad to see that the enemy was being pushed back.

It was only the last Knight left, but she was proving to be a hinderance. Indra decided to quickly end this so that they could reach Riser's base as fast as possible.

Indra unfurled his wings, showing off the signature deep black wings that fallen angels were known for. But as it was known throughout the Grigori, Indra was unique. His wingspan was longer than the average by 2 feet. The rest of his feathery appendages appeared from behind him, revealing he had 8 wings in total.

The enemy Knight saw this and her eyes widened.

"What?!" She exclaimed. Indra held out his hand and created light naginata, due to his preference of blades. He propelled himself forward with a powerful flap of his wings and held his light weapon ready.

Before the Knight could raise her cumbersome sword, Indra had already slashed her across her chest and she disappeared, retiring from the game.

"Dude, 8 wings? You've been holding out!" Issei exclaimed.

"That is rather impressive." Kiba commented.

Indra smiled, before getting back into focus and motioning for them to follow.

* * *

Rias panted heavily while kneeling next to Asia. Her plan didn't go exactly like how she wanted to. It was good that her team was winning, it Riser would prove to be a challenge. The Phenex heir stood in front of her casually, smirking at her predicament.

"Just give up Rias, and I'll spare you the humiliation."

Rias glared at with him with every ounce of hatred she could muster.

"What's with that look my darling? Is that any way to gaze at the one you're destined to be with." He asked.

"No! I will never choose you as my husband! I'd rather be humiliated and die!" Riser scowled at that response and engulfed his hands with the Phenex's signature golden fire.

"Then I will take you by force! I'll take your whole peerage even!" He yelled, increasing the size of the fire before shaping it into a ball and throwing it at her. Behind her, Asia cowered while Rias used her Power of Destruction to destroy the oncoming attack.

"You can't keep this up forever Rias!" Riser said over the explosion.

The red haired princess knew that for sure, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. She just needed to stall him for only another moment.

"Please hurry Indra." She whispered to herself.

It seemed that luck was on her side though, when no sooner after she said that, the white haired third in command burst through the roof, holding Akeno in his arms. Rias was relieved to see her peerage still standing, despite their worn down state.

"Grrrrrrr! You!" Riser shouted upon seeing the hybrid. This boy was the one to humiliate him, now he was going to pay him back.

"Now we settle this." Indra spoke just loud enough for all to hear him.

He ran at Riser, who began forming fireballs and throwing them at him at a rapid rate. Indra began to draw on the natural energy and he was able to dodge his enemy's attacks much quicker. He saw Riser about to try and fly away with his wings, so the young warrior quickly lunged at him when he was within close proximity, and tackled him off the roof.

"Indra!" Was the collective cry of Rias and her peerage.

The two heirs fought furiously as they fell from the high ground of the building.

"Gah!" Riser coughed when Indra jabbed him in the throat, before delivering a hard right hook. Riser threw a basic jab, but Indra used it as leverage to pull the blond close to him before violently head-butting him.

"Urgh! You don't know what you're doing! This is none of your concern! This is for the good of all devils!" Riser shouted while trying to defend himself from the human/angel half-breed.

"It doesn't matter. You prey on those who are weaker, and take advantage of them, knowing they will not resist."

Indra sent him a nasty backhand.

"Pure bloods must continue to live on!" Riser retorted.

"..."

Indra made a knife of holy light and plunged it into Riser's gut, making the Phenex heir cough blood.

*Boom!*

After what seemed like they were fighting for an eternity in the air, the two had finally made contact with the ground, and not on friendly terms.

They both scrambled to their feet and got at each other once more.

Riser furiously engulfed himself in more fire and used a flamethrower styled attack on Indra. The snow haired teen unveiled his wings and launched himself into the air before dive bombing straight at Riser. Riser himself thought to burn the bothersome boy once he got close, but the moment he conjured enough power into his hands, he felt something hot pierce his stomach again.

He looked down and saw two light spears impaled through him, viciously eating at his flesh.

He looked up at his would-be killer and saw Indra. The boy was no longer going easy with him. His eyes were filled with a gaze so cold that it made it feel like the temperature was dropping around them. Riser gazed at him in horror, when he realized his opposer was already going to kill him.

* * *

The clans were watching the game between their two children, and honestly they were impressed. Well, at least Gremory was, Phenex was still a bit hesitant. Their son was very close to defeat, and it didn't seem like he would be spared any...whatever he would be given as a punishment.

"That Daisuke was right, his Godson shows great skill." Rias's father commented.

"I hope the boy doesn't go too far. We know Riser was overstepping his boundaries, but he's still our son, and we have to fix our mistake for letting him become this way." Lady Phenex said, watching as her son was skewered by the white haired nephilim.

"I'd say he's done." Sirzechs said, seeing the affects of the light weaponry starting to get to the young blond.

"I hope young Indra will spare him." Lord Phenex said.

"I have no doubt he will. He seems to be done with your son." Venelana said looking at the screen in front of her.

They all gazed at the screen which held the image of Indra holding a light spear right in Riser's face, seemingly debating whether or not he should kill him.

"Grayfia, end it. We don't want casualties." Sirzechs ordered while leaving the observation room.

"The winner of this match is Lady Rias Gremory!"

Back with Rias' team, they had just heard the announcement, and the redhead couldn't have been more happy to hear such news.

"We did it!" Rias gasped. "I mean-" Indra stopped her with a small but warm smile. He knew she was just very ecstatic right now.

"Now let's get out of here. We need to celebrate as soon as we get back!" Rias summoned a magic circle and everyone stepped inside before being taken away from the now destroyed school.

Indra cast one last icey glance at the beaten fork of Riser. That boy was lucky his family still cared about him, otherwise he would have finished him. The group disappeared from from the battleground and were now back in ORC clubroom.

It was nice to be back in a more tranquil environment.

"Come on Indra, we need to bring out the cake and the tea!" Akeno gripped his hands and dragged him into the kitchen before Koneko could get a hold on him. The little nekomata still followed them.

After carefully bringing out the rather large cake and making enough tea, everyone was merrily enjoying themselves.

Indra saw Rias and Asia both hugging Issei's arms while tugging him back and forth. It almost made him chuckle.

"You were amazing out there." He heard Akeno's voice beside him. His gaze shifted to her, and he smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist.

"So Indra, now that we have dealt with our situation, maybe...we could have a date sometime?" She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. He silently chuckled before pulling her closer.

"I'd like that." He said, leaning close enough for her to hear over the chatter of the others. The Priestess of Thunder was the happiest she had ever been since her childhood. While Akeno was distracted in her happy state of bliss, Indra picked her up bridal style and started to carry her out of the building.

"Huh?" Akeno regained her senses, and felt herself being carried in Indra's arms. She blushed when she realized what was happening.

"Let's go home." He said to her. Akeno smiled and leaned into his chest, enjoying the ride.

Indra got to his house without any difficulty, with Akeno falling asleep during the walk. He managed to get through the front door before he went straight upstairs and laid her in bed in the guest room. He let out a breath as he drew the covers over and left to his own room.

Upon crossing the threshold to his sanctuary, he noticed a few things. One, we're the two large bulges under his bedsheets. Two, was the box of sweets on the floor...HIS sweets.

...

Indra's eyebrow started to twitch with irritation. However, he was spent at the moment, so he would spare the culprit his small wrath. He just moved the girls in his bed so he had a space to lay down. The moment he did, he knew exactly who it was occupying his space.

He knew for a fact how clingy Raynare could get on some occasions. And Kalawarner was quite easy to distinguish because—and he wouldn't say this out loud—her bust was not only the biggest, but it had a certain texture to it that was unique from the others. This was sort of a segregation system he had developed in his head for situations like this one currently.

'Enough of that. I just want to sleep'

With that last thought echoing in his mind, Indra drifted off into the dream world.

* * *

Indra sighed as he woke up to the all too familiar sensation of bodies piled over him. He held a deadpan expression on his face as he looked at the girls. Yui and Levi we're both curled around his legs, with Levi having her face dangerously close to his 'buried treasure'.

Akeno had snuck in at some point in the night, and was now laying on top of him with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Raynare and Kalawarner were smushing his arms into their breasts with them being close and breathing into his neck.

To Indra—despite feeling slightly irked—smiled at the scene. This reminds of one of those cheesy movies where the boy and the girl sleep together for their first time, and the sun rising and shining through the window makes the whole thing look like a piece of art.

But unfortunately, as much as he appreciates the live artwork that is his lovers, he needed to get up.

He wriggled around, stirring them from their peaceful slumber. He gave them an apologetic look as they all sat up and stretched.

"Good morning." Kalawarner said before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I slept so good last night." Raynare leaned on his shoulder.

"You make such a good pillow." Akeno commented.

...

There was no reply from Yui or Levi, due to the fact they weren't the morning people. Indra saw the two staring at each other for about 5 minutes before their minds finally started registering the situation.

"Is it morning already?" Levi asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Indra nodded, standing up before stretching. After getting his body fully awake, Indra went to the bathroom first, starting his morning routine as usual. Brushing his teeth, a shower, then breakfast.

As Indra stood under the hot water, his thoughts ran back to before he fought with Riser. 'How can someone be so one minded and lazy?' He thought.

If he was honest, Indra knew that the girls in Riser's peerage would be a little bit of a challenge, but not very hard to defeat. It was actually easy to see when he faced off against them.

One thing was they lacked proper training. Yes, he had seen a few who looked like they worked hard, but nearly the whole group was thrown into combat expecting to suffer with their newfound power.

Indra frowned. That's not how it was supposed to work. It was like a master and a novice. The novice gained power yes, but it was the responsibility of the master to guide the novice so that they would know how to properly wield that power. Looking back at Riser himself, Indra could tell that the Phenex heir neglected to do just that. He felt sorry for those girls, not being to leave his servitude due to that Evil Piece system.

Turning off the shower head, Indra stepped out and dried himself before putting on his school uniform and heading downstairs.

"Here Indra, your favorite!" Raynare handed him a plate of his favorite morning dish. Indra gave her a smile before sitting down and digging in.

"Good as always." He said quietly, but they could hear him clearly.

"Have we ever told you how much we like your voice?" Levi asked with a smirk.

Indra nodded. 'Many times.'

"Well, we have 10 minutes before classes start. Let's get going so we won't be late." Kalawarner said putting her plate in the sink.

The group all had smiled on their faces, except for the male of the group. No reason asking why, as that was his normal expression. However, he let a minuscule smile stretch his lips slightly as he breathed in the fresh morning air.

They got to class on time and took their seats right as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class! Now, let's get right back to it, we're almost through with this unit!" She exclaimed.

Indra silently chuckled. But he was glad to see someone so dedicated.

'Just like everyone else here.' He thought, beginning to take notes.

* * *

 **Alright, now for the news. Where to begin... Okay, I'll start with I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while. I know a lot of you have been waiting, and I'm glad you were patient with me.**

 **Now, updates. So for summary, my longest chapters here are just about over 7,000 words. Sorry for some of you who like long chapters, but here I'll be shortening them to about 3,000 to 4,000+ words instead. I'm also doing this so I will be able to update faster when I can, so hey, a little bit of a bonus for you guys.**

 **Next is the fact that some people have told me that they aren't exactly pleased with the fact I'm including Issei. Here is my piece of mind. YES, the story will mainly revolve around Indra, but I felt that since some people like to see bits of Issei from time to time, I would include him for a little while. That's changing now. So yes, while I'm going to focusing on Indra now, that doesn't mean you won't see a scene with Issei. He'll just be shown making an appearance, or be seen hanging out on some occasions.**

 **Now for pairings. *sigh* Where do I begin? Right, so first things first, YES, I plan to include girls from other shows, that's guaranteed with the appearance of Yui and Levi. Now, I have taken you guys' opinions and thoughts to heart and Issei's harem will remain as it is here now.**

 **Issei—Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and then this group from Riser's peerage. (Isabela, Mihae, Burent, Marion, Nekomata twins, Gym twins, Shuriya, and Ravel.)**

 **I'm not going to being showcasing him with all of them very many times due to wanting my focus back on Indra. But you still see Issei with some of his girls from time to time.**

 **Now with Indra, I've got plans for him.**

 **Indra—Raynare, Kalawarner, Levi, Yui, Akeno, Koneko, Siris, Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna.**

 **As you can see, Kuroka and Fem Vali are no longer options. This because I want to manage what I can and not go over my limit.**

 **So here are a few girls I plan to add into Indra's love life in the future.**

 **Now here is where different show girls come in.**

 **? (Anime: Hundred) —Believe me when I say she WILL be a significant part of Indra's life. That's all you really need to know.**

 **? (Anime: Senran Kagura) —Who doesn't like a girl who's a glutton, a ninja, and practically almost the same as you? Keyword "almost"**

 **? (Anime: Hundred) —She's a nurse, and I'm pretty sure you'll know who she is.**

 **? (Anime: Shiki) —You'll have to think about who this is, I'm not gonna make her obvious. And I thought, why not add a vampire girl? Besides a female Gasper.**

 **? (oc) —I think you guys might like her.**

 **This group will grow for a short while as the story goes on.**

 **Now I'm done with the news. So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and I hope you're all still enjoying this story. Chao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the 9th installment of Silent fall.**

 **Now that I'm back to this story, I can focus on updating more often, or at least when I can.**

 **Now, as I said last chapter, I'm now focusing Indra.**

 **Indra: Raynare, Kalawarner, Levi, Yui, Akeno, Koneko, Siris, Karlamine, Xuelan, Yubelluna, oc**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Highschool DxD**

* * *

School was over for the day and Indra was just putting his things away in his locker before heading home.

"Hey Indra!" He turned away from his locker and closed it. Rias was there next to him with a smile on her face.

He nodded, and Rias took that as his reply.

"We're staying after school today to clean the pool. We were planning on letting everyone in the club have a day to themselves." She said. Indra nodded again, letting her continue.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to come? I'm sure Akeno would love it if you did." She said. Rias knew for a fact that Indra and Akeno had their own unique connection. She thought she would capitalize on it since her Queen had always wanted to be with the white haired nephilim whenever possible.

Indra was able to read right through the lines of her verbal invitation. She wanted him and Akeno to spend time together while also spending some time with the club in general.

Rias has looked at some of his background in Sona's office, and it wasn't hard to tell that despite his many acquaintances, Indra still had a moderate level of anti-socialism.

Indra blinked, considering the offer. In truth, ever since defeating Riser a few weeks back, Akeno had been much more open with him. In more than just the verbal way. Nodding, Indra accepted . He was planning to do something that involved getting outdoors anyway.

"Great! We should be ready in a few hours, so grab your swimming trunks and come meet us here at about..." Rias looked at one of the many clocks that decorated the series of hallways in the school.

"About 3:00. We'll meet then." She said. Indra nodded and left for home.

Upon entering through his front door, Indra was greeted by the girls squealing upstairs. This was followed by the sound of running, and something blunt hitting the floor.

Indra blinked with a deadpan expression. 'Do I want to know?'

He shook his head and went into the kitchen to get a drink. He poured himself a glass of orange juice which he finished quickly before letting himself fall onto the couch. He blinked before turning on the television, and one of his anime series was on.

"Welcome home Indra!" He heard Raynare's voice.

When he turned to address her, he froze. Raynare was standing before him in black bikini. It left just about nothing to the imagination, with the top being only a single black horizontal strap covering her nipples. The bottom of the bikini was very similar to a thong.

Raynare smirked as she watched Indra stare at her. While most may not be able to read him well, she knew him long enough to know his reactions. While his expression was blank she could see the shock in his eyes, as well as the appreciation for her attire.

"I take it you like my swimsuit?" She raised her eyebrow knowingly.

Indra nodded before slowly breaking his gaze away from her. "You're coming." He stated more than he asked. Raynare's smile was all the reply he needed. Another thing to account for is, if Raynare was coming, the others were certain to follow. It was like making those collapsing trials of dominos. Once you knock over one, the others will follow it.

Raynare saw Indra's thoughtful expression and sighed. He needed to relax. She walked around the couch and sat in his lap, facing him. Indra blinked when he noticed the extra weight on him and looked into the raven haired girl's eyes. She had a soft and happy smile on her face, Indra allowed a smile of his own to from before the two leaned forward and met their lips together.

"Mmmmmm~" Raynare moaned into the kiss as she felt the white haired nephilim wrap his arms around her waist. Indra himself cared for Raynare more than one would have thought. At first glance it would look like he liked her company, but that was it. Now if you knew just how long the two had been acquainted with each other, you'd be surprised.

"Mmm!" Raynare let out a surprised squeal before their lips disconnected, and she now found herself lying on her back. Her cheeks flushed when she registered that Indra was now on top of her, and giving her what most angels of the Grigori called the "Territory Stare".

"Indra..." She breathlessly called to him. The nephilim gazed at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

Before she could say anything, Indra attacked again, making her cry out before he silenced her with another kiss. Raynare moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close while Indra was now clenching his arms around her waist like she was a precious treasure.

The two separated panting. Indra was able to regain stability of respiration much quicker than his lover.

"W-what was that?" Raynare's eyes were glazed slightly, and she looked a little dizzy.

"My love." Was his response. Raynare smiled and hugged him, giggling happily.

The two sat in comfortable silence before they heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What did we miss?" They both looked behind them and saw Kalawarner, Yui, and Levi. All were dressed in VERY daring swimsuits, though not as daring as Raynare they still came pretty close.

Kalawarner was wearing a deep violet bikini that was frilly, and it put a lot of emphasis on her her womanly figure. Yui had on a seafoam green bikini that was really focusing on her breasts. Levi was wearing a black bikini like Raynare, but the bottom resembled more of skirt.

Indra swallowed, just now noticing the gathered saliva sitting at the back of his mouth. The girls heard it and they all giggled at his reaction to their swimsuits.

"I see you're hogging him all to yourself as usual." Kalawarner smirked. Raynare stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well it's only natural. If he's going to be attracting more girls, I have to get some with him before that happens." She replied. Indra silently chuckled.

He stood up before going upstairs to get ready. It didn't take him very long, he would just wear his trunks under his clothes until he needed to remove them.

"Hmph." He came down to see all the girl pouting. He got to see them in their swimsuits, but they didn't get to see him.

"No fair." Yui commented.

Indra patted her on the head before ravaging the kitchen once more for his sweet stash.

* * *

"Hey, It's good you could make it." Rias greeted Indra and the girls.

"The pool is nice and cool. Hop on in. Everyone else is changing." Indra nodded while Yui rushed by and leapt into the pool, Levi followed shortly after.

"Come on! That water feels great!" His fellow whitehead called out. Indra smiled while setting down the towels he brought from home.

"Hey man, what's up?" Indra turned his head to Issei who just came out of the changing room. He was wearing a pair of crimson trunks with a gold colored dragon design. Quite fitting, considering what he was.

Indra began to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt, exposing his lean figure.

"Ooh, take it off baby! Take it off!" Kalawarner shouted. Raynare sat at the end of the pool with hearts in her eyes. Yui and Levi looked on with bright blushes.

"Oh my." Indra heard Akeno's familiar voice. He turned and nearly tripped over his feet. If Indra thought his mother was the most beautiful angel in the world, he may have been mistaken.

Akeno wore a white bikini that was a bit too small for her. It accentuated her curves and hugged her hips and breasts snugly.

The ravenette blushed under his admiring gaze and smiled. "Am I really that pretty to you?" She asked shyly turning away.

Indra was by her side in second and hugged her tightly. Honestly, if he had not known of her sadistic nature towards enemies, he would have thought she was an angel in a devil disguise.

Akeno wrapped her arms around him and they both stood there for a good minute.

"Now, let's get in." Akeno got a playful look in her eyes and she gave Indra a good nudge away before she jumped in the water to escape.

Indra got a small smile on his face. Though small it may be, it was predatory.

Indra got out of his jeans, revealing his Yukon camouflage trunks. He dived into the pool and dragged Akeno underwater with him.

It was nearly passed five minutes and the two were still underwater, making everyone share a concerned glance with each other.

"Uh, are they alright?" Asia looked to Issei curiously. The brunette chuckled nervously in response.

"I'm sure they're-" Rias started, but was interrupted when a big splash sounded off and they saw Akeno in Indra's arms. Her eyes were glazed over and she was giggling.

"I didn't know you were aquatic like that." She said not stopping with her giggles.

"Don't tell me..." Rias heard Issei start.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Rias thought out loud.

The answer was a mischievous smirk on the normally stoic nephilim's face.

Koneko took Akeno's state of weakness to get him with her. "Indra." He looked down at her with a small smile. Koneko had to look down to hide her faint blush.

"I need your help." Indra tilted his head. Koneko took a deep breath and looked up at him in the eyes.

"I can't swim." She said. Indra understood and held Koneko by her hands and led her into the water where she clung to him like a lifeline.

"Calm yourself." She heard his smooth monotone voice.

The effect it had on her worked. "Now, kick your legs." He said.

* * *

Indra nodded seeing the results of his work. Koneko has gotten accustomed to swimming quite easily. However, she wasn't about to push herself too far, so she was just staying in the shallow end for this time.

Indra heard his cellphone ring and went to see who was calling. The number was unknown, which made him raise an eyebrow. He accepted the call and held it to his ear.

"Hello, is this Indra Kaneshiro?" He heard a woman's voice on the other side.

"Speaking." He said.

"Thank goodness. I'm Layla Phenex, mother of Riser." Indra felt his good mood start to drop, and it showed when the pupils of his eyes started to glow red.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He briefly replied.

"I know you may not be happy to speak with me, considering my son's reputation. But I wanted to inform you that you should be expecting a visit soon." Layla said.

"Why?" Indra asked.

The Phenex matriarch sighed on the other end of the phone. "Your Godfather Daisuke made a proposition with us." Indra felt the negative mood start to leave him at that mention of information.

"Go on." He said.

"My son made a wager that if he lost to Rias in the Rating Game, he would relinquish authority over some of his servants to YOU." Indra felt his eyes widen slightly.

"I see." He replied. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"So, I was calling to alert you that they will be visiting you soon." Layla finished.

"I understand mam." He said after thinking for a moment.

He hung up and sat down, letting out a soundless sigh.

"Something wrong?" Indra heard Akeno. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder and out his arm around her. He shook his head to answer her question, meaning he didn't wish to discuss what he just learned.

"Just let me know if you ever want to talk." She said. Indra smiled and pulled her closer. Akeno returned his smile and let out a blissful sigh.

"Do you think we can have our date today?" She asked after a long silent pause.

Indra gave her a soft look. "Yes, if you want to." He said.

Akeno beamed. "Great. How about at 6:00?" Indra nodded.

"I'm already looking forward to it." She said. The two just sat there and watched everyone else.

* * *

Indra stood at the spot where he and Akeno would meet for their date. He wore a pretty casual set of clothing consisting of a black thermal, bluejeans, and black shoes.

While he waited Indra thought about what Lady Phenex has said earlier. Riser betting his own servants just really bothered him. He knew he shouldn't be concerned about it, but the thought just kept pestering him.

"I'm here!" He instantly tossed those thoughts away and saw Akeno, looking beautiful as ever. She wore a red blouse fitting her just perfectly, and a white skirt that revealed her creamy legs.

It wasn't even 5 minutes and there were people already staring at her, which prompted the clingy reaction from him. He took her hand in his and led her to one of his favorite cafes.

Once inside they were greeted by a waitress. A maid to be exact.

Let it be known that Kuoh was a haven for the men's paradise known as Maid Cafes.

"Welcome master, Mistress! Please follow me!" The waitress herself was a young girl with long black hair, just reaching her hips. Her skin was fair and she had a set of beautiful magenta eyes.

They sat down at a table while the waitress introduced herself. "My name is Rena, and I'll be your server." She pulled out a pen and notepad. "What can I get for you today?"

After browsing the menu for a brief moment they made their decisions. "I'll have the miso soup with fried tempura." Akeno looked at Indra and gave him a smile as he read through the selection of meals.

"I'd like the beef fried rice, the full dish." He said. Rena smiled, jotting everything down before asking if that was all they wanted. Indra requested a soda before she left to the kitchen to ring up the orders.

While they waited Akeno told Indra about recent events, other than Riaser's defeat at his hands.

"Rias plans on letting out her other Bishop soon." She informed him. Indra raised an eyebrow. Rias already had another Bishop?

Sensing his curiosity, Akeno answered for him. "They've been with us for a while, but she had them sealed away because their sacred gear was out of control." Indra nodded in understanding.

"Alright, here you are! Miso soup with friend tempura, and full sized beef fried rice! Enjoy!"

Rena came back with their dishes and handled everything like an expert.

"Thank you." They both said before sitting in. Rena smiled. "Just call for me if you need anything." She said before leaving.

"So what about you? Anything happen?" Akeno asked before taking a bite of her tempura. She smiled brightly at the taste.

"Apparently, I'm expecting more company soon." He said before taking a swig of soda.

"More?" Akeno asked. Indra nodded, taking another swig before setting his drink down.

"Riser bet some of his pieces on me. If he lost the Rating Game, he would give some of his servants to me." He said, the frown from earlier appearing on face again. Akeno put a hand on his cheek and directed his gaze to her. She gave a warm smile while rubbing his cheek.

"It's good to know that you care about them, but what can you do? Even if you are the third in command of the Grigori, unless it's a situation that the Satans allow, you can't really do much." She said.

Indra closed his eyes. His mind already flashing him with the images of the girls he fought. He saw how desperate they were to please their master, how much they wanted to just be appreciated, and be happy. But alas, that wasn't the case from what he saw when he met the very detestable Phenex heir.

He opened his eyes again to see Akeno's concerned face. He sighed standing up. He was finished with his food and he wanted to get this topic out of the way. Rena came back asking them if something was wrong.

Akeno explained that something was bothering her date, and that the food was satisfactory, before giving her the money they owed. She followed Indra out the doors and to the park why Rias first tried to train Issei.

The two sat down on a bench and Indra tried to clear his mind. But the thought of those girls just wouldn't let up.

"I'm here to help you, Indra." Akeno put her hands over his and held them close to her chest. Indra leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I want to help them Akeno." He said. Akeno held his cheeks and gave him a kiss to calm him down. When they separated they both smiled.

"Feel better?" She asked. Indra nodded.

"Maybe you should just talk to the Phenex Heads. I'm sure they'll understand, since you are supposed to get some of them." She reasoned. Indra smiled, liking the idea. He brought Akeno into his lap before capturing her in a sweet kiss. Akeno was caught off guard with his sudden move, but it was welcomed quickly and she settled into his lap.

Eventually the need for air forced them apart and they both panted, breathing into each other's faces.

"Did I ever tell you, I like how you think?" Indra said with a smile.

Akeno giggled. "No. But I wouldn't mind if you said it again."

"I like how you think." He repeated, making her smile widen.

Indra brought out his phone and found the number Lady Phenex used to call him earlier. His expression turned more serious as he heard her pick up.

"Yes, hello?"

"Lady Phenex, this is Indra Kaneshiro." He said.

"Oh, Indra, What can I do for you?" She asked.

"It's about those girls. I want to come see them now." He said, straight to the point.

"Oh, I see. Yes, I can send someone for you. Just wait for a moment."

A magic circle with the Phenex calm symbol appeared, and Ravel, Riser's younger sister appeared from it.

"Please come with me."

* * *

Indra and Akeno followed Ravel through the long hallways of the Phenex estate. The nephilim who grew up in more humble conditions was not used to all of the gold everywhere on the floor, the ceiling, the walls, even on some the frames of the paintings that decorated the long empty halls.

"Right through here." Ravel said leading them to two large doors, most likely leading to the main room. They entered and they saw a blond woman, definitely Lady Phenex, and Risers Queen, two Knights, one of his Rooks, and Mira—who looked shocked at his appearance.

Indra smiled a little at seeing them. He looked to Lady Phenex who nodded. "They're yours now." She said. Indra approaches them, in which they got down on their knees when he stood before them.

"We are yours to carry out your wishes Lord Kaneshiro." Karlamine said, not meeting his gaze.

Indra frowned, not liking how that title sounded. He sighed, sending Akeno a look. She just gestured for him to go on with a smile.

He turned back to the girls, who were waiting for him to make a command.

"Please, stand." He said. They did as he told and got to their feet. Indra surveyed each girl. He started with Siris, who was a girl was raven hair tied into multiple ponytails. On her back was the Zweihander she used in the Rating Game. She gulped nervously as he passed her by.

Next was Karlamine, the more chivalrous of the Knights. Now that he was getting a much better look at her, Indra could take the time to appreciate her mixed European-Japanese design armor. At her hips was a longsword, and behind her waist was a dagger.

"I'm ready to serve." She said. Indra didn't show a sign of response as he walked passed her. He was now taking a look at Xuelan, who tried not to make eye contact with him.

She was dressed in a nice black qipao with gold trimming, and with slits on both sides of the dress to show off her legs.

Next was the former Queen, Yubelluna. She looked ashamed. Indra gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder to reassure her she would be alright. Neither of the the two said anything as he moved onto the last one in line. Mira.

Indra smiled, recalling what happened with her. "I'm glad to see you're alright." He said, breaking the silence.

Mira blinked. He was concerned for her? She felt him take her into his arms and hold her softly like a delicate item.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked, not understanding why her new master was behaving this way.

Indra sighed, now knowing just what these girls had to put up with. He senses they were different as well. They were...human? Did...

He turned to Lady Phenex and as if she read his mind, said "Yes, he did remove their Evil Pieces." He gave her a thankful nod. "I'll be taking my leave now." Laya nodded, summoning a magic circle to take him back to the human realm.

"Come girls." He said, and they followed him.

* * *

The girls from Riser's peerage gazed around at the house of their new master. They were expecting something more...classy. Then again, from they way he behaved when he confronted Riser in ORC clubroom gave away some of his character.

Akeno was in the kitchen while Indra got his new guests settled in.

"First I'd like to get to know my new tenants." He said, sitting in front of them.

He already knew Mira and Karlamine, and while he did meet Xuelan, they never formally introduced themselves to each other, so he would start with her.

"Your name?" He asked. Xuelan gulped.

"My name is Xuelan. It's a pleasure." She said.

Indra looked at Siris and Yubelluna. They both introduced themselves respectively before Indra gave them a warm smile that they weren't used to.

"I'm glad to have you all here. Now I can get you started with your new lives." He said, making them wonder what he was getting at.

"I'm going to be honest. I hate your old master, he is disrespectful, arrogant, and he knows no boundaries about the feelings of others." He said. They remained quiet.

"But now that you're here." He smiled when Akeno came out of the kitchen holding a tray in her hands. It was covered in sweets, but he would let that slide this time.

Akeno places the tray on the table in front of them and leaned into Indra's side, where he snakes his arms around her and kept her close. "I want to welcome you the right way." He said.

"You'll love it here. I know I do." Akeno quipped, before stealing another kiss from him.

The five watched the interaction with envious expressions, wishing Riser would have treated them like that.

"Well?" They heard him.

They blinked before looking down at the tray of snacks laid before them. "You mean we are allowed to have these?" Xuelan asked.

"Of course, it's your right." Indra replied.

They were hesitant before they all began to take some and began to eat. "Has Riser never treated you before?" Akeno asked, keeping her grip on Indra's arm.

They all shook their heads. Indra and Akeno both frowned, before sharing a look with each other. They both nodded before giving the girls smiles that would make the sun absolutely jealous.

"Well, allow us to welcome you to your new home. The Kaneshiro residence." Akeno said giggling.

Indra stood up while Akeno took a seat on the couch with the girls.

"I'm going to call Raynare and the others, you can mingle if you wish, or Akeno can show you around it you're inclined." He said before disappearing outside.

When he was gone, the girls all looked to Akeno.

"I think I like him." Siris said.

"He truly is an honorable master." Karlamine smiled.

"He holds our lives in such high regard." Xuelan took a bite of her sponge cake.

"It's just like a hero from a story book." Mira blushed.

"A gentleman." Yubelluna commented.

Akeno smiled, hearing their thoughts. "Would you like to see around the house? I think sleeping arrangements will be much more interesting now." She said with a grin.

'Interesting?' Was their collective thought.

* * *

"You flatter me so much." Akeno said, holding Indra's arm in her breasts.

Indra had wanted to spend more time with her as a way of making up for taking time out from their date earlier. So the two of them sat in his room by themselves, watching an old movie.

"My mother used to watch this with me a lot when I was little." Akeno said, leaning back against his chest. Indra had his arms loosely wrapped around her waist and let his hands settle on her thighs. Akeno was enjoying the warmth his body created, it was better than any heater.

"And that is all, that love's about."

The two characters started to sing a duet as they walked through the park in the tranquil night.

"And we'll recall, when time runs out."

Indra stared at the screen as the man and woman sang in perfect harmony.

""That it only, took a moment.""

They both laced their finger togher as they joined hand in hand.

Indra and Akeno both copies this act and slowly interlaced their fingers together, feeling the warmth of the other. They both looked at each other lovingly as the movie kept playing.

""To be loved, a whole life long.""

The song ended and Indra stopped the movie there. He and the ravenette just sat on his bed in blissful silence, enjoying the comfort of being so close to each other.

"Indra... I love you." Akeno managed to squeak out. Indra said nothing, he didn't need to. He just hugged Akeno closely and laid back on the bed, bringing her down with him, and they both went into peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Well, it was more of a relaxed chapter this one. I hope it was to you guys' liking.**

 **So, the Kobiel Arc is officially beginning. Irina and Xenovia will make their debut next chapter. And about debuts, the oc girl I mentioned last chapter just made her appearance, I'm sure you can figure it out.**

 **So for future events next time, we have our two exorcists coming to Kuoh, and the showing of another mystery girl paired with our white haired nephilim. She is one of the girls from Hundred, I can say that much.**

 **So, we have some stuff to look forward to. Now it's time for me to say "See ya later" and get to work on my other stories, and such.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've returned here now with chapter 10. I'm glad to see everyone is still enjoying this story.**

 **So, before I get into the story specs, I've got some time to respond to some reviews.**

 **Guest: I'll be honest, and say you aren't the only one to request Kuroka be put back in, and since the demand is just that popular, I may as well...**

 **Skull Jokez: I'm glad you find the story interesting. Yes, Indra and Kokabiel will have some...I would rather say history instead of beef. Because as both high ranked fallen angels, they would required to interact with each other at some point. That doesn't mean they get along though.**

 **Sonic: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Now, since I've done that it's time for the list once again, as always.**

 **Indra-Raynare, Kalawarner, Levi, Yui, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Siris, Karlamine, Xuelan, Yubelluna, oc**

 **As I said in last chapter, I did introduce the oc, it's really up to you if you can ID her. I have no doubts that some of you may have already. Or not...**

 **Okay, now I'm done talking.**

* * *

Azazel stood in his office with the Cadres, discussing their current predicament. One of their own, Kokabiel, has started to make his own schedule, and he's now causing quite the stir.

"Do we know what he's up to?" Asked Shemhazi.

Azazel sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "He's attacked three churches, stealing some of the Excaliburs they were holding." He said, making them widen their eyes. If Kokabiel was taking the Excaliburs, that could only mean...

"Is he mad?" Baraquiel asked. Azazel nodded, not caring about the insult. "Yes, he is. And we know very well who he's going to attck with those swords."

"The devils." Shemhazi said grimly.

"We need to approach this situation with care. If word gets out, we're going to have a lot of trouble. Michael has already tried to keep his followers calm about it, but they're demanding for something to be done." Azazel told them.

...

The Grigori leaders sat in silence for a while before Azazel broke it again. "Gather all of our best men. I feel that we'll need everyone ready for this time. If we aren't careful, the war will continue." He said sternly. Shemhazi and Baraquiel set out to gather all of the higher ranked fallen angels.

Soon all fallen angels, ranging from 10 winged to 8 winged were gathered up and waiting for their General to explain what was going on.

"Listen up! We are on the borderline of war once again." He said, making them all stare at him with confusion and surprise. "Kokabiel has made action against the church, and the devils by stealing 3 excalibur swords! We must take action now before this gets out of hand, or else we all will have to fight this time!" The governer was refering to all fallen angels as a whole, both of old, and new generations who had yet to even face combat.

"Where do we start?" Azazel saw Ryo hovering in the air a little ways from him. The weapon making fallen angel had his arms crossed an his eyes narrowed. Azazel then remembered something. "Ryo, you and Roku need to find Indra and let him know of the situation. Shemhazai and Baraquiel will take control of all military operations here. I'm going to contact Michael and see if we can't find a solution." He said. And after that, everyone got to work, and prepared for war.

* * *

Indra let out a breath as he finished training for the day. He wiped a bullet of sweat from his brow before beginning to head inside. He stopped when he heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see a familiar face. Two in fact.

"Roku, Ryo, you look like you've gone through one of Azazel's regimens." He said curtly. "Indra, it's Kokabiel. He's stolen 3 of the Excalibur fragments." Ryo said, making the white haired fallen angel narrow his eyes.

"I see." He replied. Indra had met Kokabiel plenty of times, and it was safe to say, those two got along like two starving pirahnas left together for too long.

Kokabiel hated the fact that someone younger than him was third in command. Indra was powerful enough to kill plenty of high classed beings with ease—devils among them—while Kobiel was more powerful, he loathed seeing people with power being absolute pansies.

Indra, on the other hand, despised the warmonger with a passion. For it was he that started the conflict with the devils in the Great War. Their faction had lost way too many, and yet the fucker still wanted to keep fighting. The whitehead also didn't like his abuse of authority, Kokabiel seemed to like using others as pawns for his own game, rathering treating his own people like they were actually people.

In other words, it's like putting water and oil in the same container.

"I'll let the girls know" Indra said as he sped up his pace into the house. He saw that the girls were all sleeping on the floor or on the couch. While he liked seeing them at ease, now was a time of urgency.

He picked up one of his pistols and pointed it at the floor.

*Pow!*

"Gyah!"

"What! What's happening?!"

"I'm up!"

Indra sighed.

"Master! We heard a gun fire, is something wrong?!" Riser's former peerage members came blazing down the stairs. Indra smiled slightly, seeing they were already getting accustomed. He then let that smile drop, as he gave them all his usual blank expression.

"We have a problem." He said. Indra gave them a brief breakdown of the situation. They were all shocked to their cores.

"Is he out of his mind?!"

"We'll be wiped out!"

"We must warn lady Rias!" Indra agreed with that last statement. "Get yourselves ready. We leave in 15 minutes." He said, leaving no room for a reply.

* * *

The group made it to the ORC building and they entered, but immediately they noticed the tense atmosphere. Akeno smiled as she waved to him, but Indra could see she was distressed, as were the rest of the club members.

"Perfect timing Indra! We have some lovely guests here who would like to meet you." Rias said with a forced smile. Indra let his eyes follow the direction she was gazing, and saw two girls sitting on the opposite couch. Indra didn't show it, but he was instantly irritated with those accusing looks they were giving him.

"Charmed." He said, rolling his eyes.

The whitehead took a seat, and his lap was instantly taken by Koneko while Akeno made her way over to stand behind him.

"These two are Xenovia Quarta, and Irina Shidou." Rias introduced the female exorcists. Indra blinked.

"Indra." Was his reply.

"So you _are_ collaborating with the fallen angels?" Xenovia asked the redhead accusingly. Her eyes were filled with contempt. The crimson princess glared back. "Unlike most fallen, Indra here is special, and he is trustworthy." She replied sharply. The blue haired exorcist ignored her and put her sights back on Indra.

"You. Fallen angel, what have you done with the Excaliburs?" She asked threateningly.

Indra said nothing, but his girls did not take kindly to the tone she blunette was using with him.

"How dare you?!" Kalawarner narrowed her eyes.

"You bitch!" Raynare was close to summoning a lightspear and impaling the girl.

"You dare to threaten our master?!" Karlamine and Siris brought out their swords and took defensive positions at Indra's sides.

Rias could see the situation beginning to escalate, but before she could say anything, she saw Indra raised his hand. He spoke, breaking the tense air with his voice, that was normally emotionless, now with coldness that would put Grayfia to shame.

"Threatening me is childish." He said. His tone made everyone around shiver as they listened. The whitehead got up and slowly approached the blue haired exorcist. It was a very tense moment that had everyone on edge. Indra crouched so that he was eye level with Xenovia and said, "Leave. If you would be so kind."

It was so abnormal to see the usual reserved and stoic hybrid behaving this way, which was why no one was commenting right now. Xenovia huffed and beckoned for Irina to follow. But before they were out of the door, the chestnut haired exorcist spotted Asia, who cowered behind Issei.

"Hey, you're Asia the witch, aren't you? You're a devil now." She said, getting Xenovia's attention.

"Ah, yes. The former Holy Maiden. It shouldn't be a surprise that she has become a creature of sin."Asia cowered even more. Issei didn't like how the two were belittling her and ended up snapping.

"Hey, you leave her alone! She wouldn't be this way if you hadn't exiled her in the first place!" He shouted. Indra felt a small hint of pride, and Deja Vu well up within him. Issei was now reminding him of that same time when he met Raynare.

"I'm only speculating." She turned to Asia. "Do you still believe in the Lord?" She asked. Asia nodded. "I can't stop believing. It's all I've known for most of my life." She said.

"Is that even possible for a devil to believe?" Irina sked. Xenovia nodded. "There are some who can't let go. They still believe in the Lord, but they cannot follow him since they are creatures of sin." Xenovia pulled her sword out of her bandages.

"I can fix that. If you let me cleanse you, I'm sure the Lord will have mercy on you." She said. Issei covered Asia with his body in order to protect her, but before Xenovia could do anything else, her sword was torn out of her hands and tossed harshly to the side.

She turned around just in time for Indra to catch her face in his hands. His eyes held a soft but empty look in them. His voice sent chills down her spine.

"I asked kindly, for you to leave." He said, his voice was low and quiet, but those who were close could hear it fine.

"And if you ever dare to threaten my friends in much a manner again..." He trailed off before gripping her neck like he was about to wring her.

"I'll rip out your tongue, and paint my name in blood across your back." He finished, making everyone who heard shiver.

Xenovia swallowed audibly before picking up her sword.

* * *

It was quiet until the two exorcist were gone. Indra exhaled and stayed silent before taking a seat, plopping down on the couch. "You okay Indra?" Rias asked. While she didn't know Indra for very long, he was proving to be a great friend, and what friend wouldn't be concerned about their fellow peer when they just threatened to kill someone?

"No, not really." He muttered in reply.

"My faction is on the brink of war, because of Kokabiel." He said. Rias nodded in understanding. The Grigori has the lowest population of the 3 factions, and she knew that they most likely won't last in another conflict on this scale.

"So what's going on?" The princess asked. The girls explained in order to save the nephilim from more irritation.

"I see. That's very similar to what those exorcists were here for. They were telling us to stay out of the situation." She said.

"That's not wise. You should inform someone of what's happening." Indra replied.

"But-" "I know you're prideful, but that isn't what matters." Indra stopped her.

"Look Rias, It's good that you take pride in your territory and all, but that won't mean anything if your dead." Raynare said.

Rias remained quiet, knowing full well that the fallen angels were right. "Then what do we do?" She asked.

"As Indra said, let someone know. That way we don't have to carry the whole load." Kalawarner said.

"We already know Kokabiel is in Kuoh's area. But we need to find him before he gets too far in his plan." They further explained.

"Indra, you should take it easy for a moment." Raynare suggested. Now normally, Indra would just ignore that and keep working, but since the nephilim liked to keep an open mind, he obeyed.

Akeno went into the kitchen to get tea for everyone, and Raynare followed her. "It must be hard for him." The ravenette devil said. Raynare nodded. "Indra and Kokabiel were never on good terms with each other, so please forgive him if he's not acting like he usually would be. What he's doing is putting us all on edge." The raven haired fallen angel replied.

Out in a undisclosed location, the Cadre class fallen angel that was the cuase of this situation sat grumbling in a chair.

"Weaklings all of them." Kokabiel muttered under his breath. "Don't they understand that there will never be peace until someone wins?! And Azazel was so stupid enough to back out when we nearly had the devils defeated!" He exclaimed.

"So what now boss?" He looked to Freed who was waiting by his side.

"The church went some exorcists to this city. They both have Excalibur fragments. Deal with them, and take their swords as well." He ordered.

* * *

Indra pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat on the couch, contemplating on what to do. The first thing on his mind was finding Kokabiel himself, but he knew from the warmonger's rather arrogant attitude that he would show himself soon enough. He was considering going after his lackeys instead, taking away the extra annoyances would make the process much easier to tolerate.

He blinked when he felt a weight suddenly take his lap, and looked down to see Koneko looking up at him, concern marring her features. "Indra, have this." She said, holding up a chocolate-chip muffin up to his face. Indra smiled, taking the treat into his own hands before petting the nekomata on her head. She started to purr as a result and leaned into his chest while he enjoyed the gifted treat.

Indra started to feel himself calm, as he took in the quiet, but not silent atmosphere. If he could complement Rias on anything, it was her taste in the people she stuck around. Koneko had been a good influence on him lately, due to their very similar preferences and tastes.

"Indra." He heard her say, looking up from his chest. He blinked down at her in reply. "When are you going to pursue him?" She asked. He figured she would be the first to ask that. Nekomatas were the only species capable of using senjutsu, apart from his own bastardized version, so it would make sense that she would sense his intentions first.

"I don't think I'll have to." He voiced his thoughts. "Kokabiel is arrogant, so I will assume he will come for us sooner than we may think." Koneko nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"So what then?" She asked again. Indra silently chuckled. The younger girl was wanting to learn his plans so that she would be able to help him. It was admirable, but if she had met the Cadre personally, she would be much more hesitant.

"When is Rias expected to return?" He asked. Koneko thought for a moment, before looking back up at him. "I think around maybe an hour or so." She replied.

Indra smiled, lifting Koneko over his shoulders and onto his back. She blinked, wondering what the snow haired nephilim was planning, before she heard him say, "Want to get some ice cream then?" Koneko smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to choke him.

Indra unfurled his jet black wings. Curiously, the nekomata reached out and touched one. She felt him shiver slightly before he took off into the sky with a great thrust of his wings.

They went to a park and that was where they came across a vendor. "Ah, hello! What can I get for you?"

Indra got a vanilla cone and Koneko got chocolate, her favorite. The two were just strolling together, enjoying the calm scenery. It was much better than the tension they had went through earlier.

"Koneko." Indra said, as he gazed blankly into the horizon. She turned her attention away from her ice cream and looked up her fellow whitehead. She waited patiently, waiting for him to continue.

"I want you to be careful when facing Kokabiel." He said, expressing his concern. "He will not hesitate to eliminate you, or the others. He will continue to kill until every last one of you is dead at his feet. So please, if you confront him, be on guard at all times." He said. Koneko could hear the faintest hints of anger and slight apprehension in his voice.

"Okay." She responded. Indra was able to smile his usual small smile after that, and they continued to enjoy their ice cream.

"Hmph." Indra looked to Koneko, and saw her ice cream had melted in the short time they spent talking. Looking at his own that was starting to melt, he handed it her. "Here." He gave her his, and Koneko blushed.

'It's an indirect kiss.' She thought. Smiling happily, she licked at the cone while Indra sat quietly, enjoying the tranquility.

As he sat there though, he noticed it was quiet for a park.

Too quiet.

This park was well known to the citizens of Kuoh, and even though it's more isolated-

Indra's eyes turned blue and he could immediately sense others close by. Koneko looked at him, feeling the spike of energy being drawn into him. Indra was looking into the sky at three fallen angels. They all had 6 wings.

"Look's like the jig is up." One of them said, gliding down. The others followed his lead and landed in front of the two.

"Gotta say, I don't know why Kokabiel is concerned about you. You don't look like much to me."

Indra stood in front of Koneko, blocking her off from the traitors. "I can fight." She said. But Indra turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. He gained a small smirk.

"I'll show you why Azazel ranked me third." He said, before turning his head back to the fallen angels.

His wings, all of them, unfurled and stood out tall. Koneko noticed the size difference in his wingspan from the others, maybe it was just a special trait, she figured.

Any trace of emotion that was visible was now completly gone, and now, the Grigori's third best warrior stood before them.

"An 8 wing, huh? Well, there's three of us, you can't take us all on!" The leader of the trio said. Indra only blinked.

"Rrrrrrrr, get him!" They summoned lightspears and began to throw them at the nephilim at a rapid rate. Indra curled his wings around himself and spun around, the lightspears shattering upon making contact with his appendages.

"W-What?!" One of them shouted. Indra refrained from rolling his eyes. He harshly unfurled his wings open and locked onto his first target.

"You wanna go, then let's-" The fallen angel stopped talking when a long torrent of razor sharp feathers dug themselves into him. If you looked close enough, you could see the faint sign of holy magic in them.

Koneko looked at Indra bewildered, she had never seen a angel use a technique like that before. Indra summoned his own spear of light, this one looked as if it were about to explode due to faint traces of cackling lightning running around it. Indra threw the spear with expert precision and it impaled the second member of the trio.

A bloody stain on the ground followed soon after, due to the spear exploding after a sitting in the angel's gut for a second. Now it was only just Indra and the leader. It was only now that his enemy was realizing, he was outclassed.

"Who are you?!" The last fallen angel took a step back. Indra didn't respond, instead creating another unstable looking light spear. This one was larger, with about the same thick shape as a bo staff. Indra cocked his arm back while the angel tried to flee in a last desperate attempt, and with the same lethal precision he demonstrated earlier, impaled his enemy in mid-flight. He exploded like a firework, with electrical fingers reaching for the sky.

Indra turned back to Koneko and held his hand out for her. She quickly took it, and the two were in the sky before anyone could notice them.

* * *

"It seems Kokabiel is already making his move." Rias said. After hearing Indra and Koneko explain their encounter with rogue fallen angels, Rias was tempted to strike back. But remembering Indra's words, she had to beat down that thought. Kokabiel was a leader class fallen angel, and while Rias was powerful in her own right, she was still majorly outclassed by him.

"Where's Kiba?" Indra asked, noticing the blond Knight wasn't here. At that, Rias' expression went downcast. "He's chosen to go on his own, I'm afraid." She replied. Rias gave a short explanation of the Holy Sword Project to the nephilim, and he took it in understanding.

"I understand exactly how that feels..." Indra trailed off, getting the attention of the girls. Akeno poked her head out of the kitchen, hearing Indra's remark.

"I know what it's like to not be able to protect loved ones." He said, moving to the window and staring out of it. "It's a powerless feeling." Akeno and Koneko gave him sad looks, but Indra didn't let his resolve crack in the slightest. Now wasn't the time to let the past come back and take control. He could say that for himself at least, but Kiba would pursue his own path, like Rias said. They would just have to make due without him if that was how it needed to be.

"What are we going to do?" Akeno asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know." Rias replied.

"Knowing Kokabiel, he'll just keep sending his lackeys out, but I think he has something planned." Indra said. Having been included in a few operations with Azazel during the last remnants of the Great War, Indra had been introduced to Kokabiel, and had learned a few things about him.

Kokabie is many things, impatient, hateful, brash, and arrogant, the last two being the most prominent of his personality, but he also had the power to back up that brashness. Apart from that, Kokabiel was just a bloodthirsty fallen angel with the desire to win.

"Could you have any possible idea?" Rias asked. If Indra had fought with him before, he surely could've had some idea of what he was planning.

"I do know one thing." Indra said, making her look at him. "Kokabiel likes to overwhelm his enemy. Going on that, I would say he's waiting for the right time to send his forces out for us, maybe even grace us with his presence himself." He muttered the last part.

Right after he said that, a magic cirlce appeared on the floor, and Indra recognized the design. From the circle, Yume, Indra's Godmother appeared. The raven haired Kaneshiro head smiled warmly at her Godson and embraced him.

"It's good to see you Indra. How have you been?" She asked, but it was obvious she already knew that answer. She turned to look at Rias, this being the first time the two have met. "Hello, I'm Yume Kaneshiro, Daisuke's wife."She greeted. Rias tried not to be nervous, seeing as yet another powerful figure was standing in front of her. "Nice to meet you mam." Yume smiled knowingly, and giggled.

"Ah, you must be Akeno." She said, directing her gaze at the shrine maiden. She stood easily a few inches taller than her, and her eyes bored into the younger girl. Akeno couldn't respond, as Yume's pupils were glowing menacingly red, and she had an all-too-pleasant smile on her face. "I do hope you're treating my Godson well?" Akeno gulped. "Y-Yes mam."

Yume stared at her for a few seconds longer before she started to laugh, making both Rias and her Queen sigh with relief.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here Godmother?" Indra asked. Whether it be Daisuke or Yume, there is always a reason for one of the clan leaders to leave the compound.

Yume's expression then turned serious. "Azazel contacted Michael to set up a conference to solve this situation. He wanted Daisuke and I to attend." She said. Indra nodding understanding his leader's choice. "And it's been so long since we spent any time together." She started to pull Indra's cheeks while the nephilim gave her a deadpan look the whole time she did. Rias and Akeno both giggled at the spectacle.

Yume let go of her Godson, and said, "I also understand that the church sent two Holy Sword users here to reclaim their lost ones. Don't they know that will only make this already dire situation worse? If those two die, then it's just more power for Kokabiel." She said, with the three nodding in agreement.

"When is this conference going to happen?" Indra asked.

"In a few days. Azazel wants to either, kill or apprehend Kokabiel before then." Yume replied.

'I honestly would just prefer to kill the asshole.' Indra thought to himself.

* * *

It's been two days now, and Kokabiel hasn't shown up yet, but Indra could feel that would be changing very soon. So, he was sitting at home with Raynare and Kalawarner while the rest of the girls were out doing their business.

"Indra, if we survive this, will you take us out again?" Raynare asked out of the blue. Indra raised an eyebrow, before he chuckled softly. "I prefer not to hear you talk like that. But yes, after this is over, I'll take the both of you to dinner." He said, making them smile. They both cuddled into his sides, sharing a moment of blissful silnce.

"If Kokabiel does show up, you'll want to fight him." Kalawarer and Raynare both knew it was true, and he wouldn't deny that.

"Yes. It's time to do something about him. I hate badmouthing Azazel, but he made a mistake in not dealing with him years ago." Indra confessed his thoughts. The two women felt similar to their lover, but they didn't need to verbally respond. Indra sighed silently and held them two close, wrapping his arms around them.

"Do you have a plan?" Kalawarner asked, laying her head down on his lap. Indra gave a small but playful smile. "Nothing in particular." Was his reply. They both rolled their eyes before giggling. "You always were confident." Raynare commented.

"I am hoping we can just get over this though." Indra said. "I already lost mom and dad because of the war. I don't want to lose anyone else." He said, turning his gaze down slightly. Kalawarer sat up in his lap before hugging him, bringing his face into her large breasts as she did so. "We'll get through this, Indra." The blunette reassured. "Yeah, if all of the factions want to keep living, they'll _have_ to put a stop to this." Raynare added.

Indra went silent, mentally praising Raynare for thinking the idea. However, he still had his doubts. Fallen angels already had a bad reputation as it was.

"Here." He heard Raynare say, before feeling both of the girls get up and take his hands in their own. They both had smiles, accompanied by red flushes dusting their cheeks. "A nice bath might calm your mind." He heard Kalawarner suggest, and did not resist as they led him up the stairs.

* * *

 **And, we are done. Now, perhaps some of you were expecting Indra and Kokabiel to come to blows in this chapter, which is understandable due to the history between them. But I kind of want to build up some suspense or tension before they officially come into contact with each other, so maybe next chapter or the on after.**

 **As you may have also noticed, I've shown more of what Indra is capable of. Keep in mind he is the third best in the Grigori, so he will have power and abilities to show for that title. While I'm on this topic, I'll explain a few things.**

 **First is Indra's special light spears, I planned these things way back with different variants. The variant you saw this chapter was "quite originally" called a lightning spear. And as the name implies, you can spot the trace of lightning in them, but upon their use they can explode upon impact of their target.**

 **A second variant I had created for him was a variant I fondly called the cyclone spear. These spears obviously have the implication they have the trace of wind in them. As an element, wind can practically cut anything to shreds. Upon makig contact with a target, much like the lightning spears, they explode, but instead of a typical explosion, it creates something of a small tornado, which cuts apart everything caught in it's area of effect.**

 **Next is Indra using his wings to fire off his feathers as projectiles. Believe it or not, this ability is shown in the wiki, but no angels have done so in the show, and I also have yet to read a story where someone has implemented this ability. Angels, whether they are fallen or not, can use this abilty, but again, like I said, no one just ever does it...**

 **Now we have the mystery girls, yay!**

 **so, the oc, I'll wait one more chapter to see if anyone will guess her identity.**

 **Now for the others;**

 **(2) Hundred: ?**

 **(1) Shiki: ?**

 **(1) No Game No Life: ?**

 **I changed this Senran Kagura girl out for one from No Game No Life, because after going back and watching that again, I just HAD to put this one in. I think you'll be able to guess her quite easily.**

 **And no, it's not Shiro. Koneko I can work with since she's close to Indra's age, but Shiro is a big no for me, despite how adorable she may be. She's 11 years old guys, 11!**

 **Now, I'm done with news. I hope you guys liked it as always. Review if you so wish, and enjoy your day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I'm finally back to updating it after just about a month.**

 **So, as many of you read last chapter, Kokabiel is making his appearance.**

 **The list. Keep in mind I plan to keep putting this list up, until it's finished completely.**

 **Indra: Raynare, Kalawarner, Levi, Yui, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Siris, Karlamine, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Rena**

 **I have more to say after this chapter is over.**

 **Let's go.**

* * *

"Indra, Azazel is calling us." Raynare said, stepping out of the bathroom. Indra's eyes roamed her naked figure, while Raynare herself smirked at having his attention. It had been a few days since Kokabiel had caused the disturbance.

Indra stared as Raynare sauntered her way in front of him and held his face in her hands. They both stared into each other's eyes, lost in the other's gaze.

*Ring!* *Ring!*

Raynare let go and started to get dressed. Indra blinked, before he rolled his eyes, irritated at the disruption.

"You should answer that." Raynare said, putting on a form hugging thermal.

Indra grabbed his cellphone and tapped the answer button. "Yes?"

"Indra, Kokabiel is moving." Indra narrowed his eyes, and listened. Azazel sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I sent out a party to apprehend him, but they all failed to report. I'm sure you can guess they're all most likely dead." Indra nodded.

"So, I'm sending Shoraku your way, and I want you two to hunt for clues. Followers, objects, anything. Report it to me." The Governor General's voice turned stern at the end.

"Understood." Indra hung up and going dressed.

Indra checked his pistols, and sheathed Arcane Carver on his back.

"What did Azazel say?" Raynare asked, now fully dressed.

"We've picked up the scent." Was his reply. Raynare nodded in understanding, and as she moved across the room, she hugged Indra tightly. "Be careful, please." She whispers in his ear.

Indra rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'll be fine." He said.

* * *

"He sure does know how to leave mess." Roku commented as he and Indra surveyed the area. Craters littered the ground, trees were broken and leaning over, corpses starting to rot into the soil.

Indra knelt by one of them and felt the blood with his thumb and index finger.

"Hm." He stood up and wiped the blood off with a cloth. "These priests have been dead for a few hours at least. This was recent." Indra said.

Roku examined one of the trees. He noticed something strange in the trunk.

"A tooth. About the size of a skull." The tooth was triangle shaped and serrated, like a shark's tooth.

"Keep it. It might help us later." Indra said as he piled up the corpse and began torching them.

"Where to next?" Roku asked, as he stored the tooth away in a magic circle.

Indra finished his cleaning and could see no other clues around that might help. He started to draw on energy and see if he could pick up any magical traces.

Roku stood to the side while the nephilim was working.

Indra closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were back to his usual green.

"This way." Indra abruptly turned and went into a random direction. Roku followed close behind, seeing that his friend had picked up something.

They upon a tree, larger than the others around it. Sitting at its base was severely wounded priest. He was just barely clinging to life.

Indra knelt down in front of him. "What happened?" The priest cracked his eyes open, and saw the two fallen angels in front of him.

"Come here to finish me off?" He asked weakly.

Indra didn't show any reaction to the jab. "Who did this?"

The priest stayed silent for a few minutes before he mustered a reply. "Kokabiel. We...came to stop...him... But...he proved...too...strong..."

"He's fading." Roku commented.

Indra narrowed his eyes. "Where is he hiding?"

"I don't...know..." Indra sighed. He stood up and prepared to leave when he heard the priest grunt behind him.

"He was going...West of here...the...the..." He stopped, and his head dropped.

"Gone." Indra laid the priest on his back on the ground, before gesturing to Roku. The two unfurled their wings and took off into the sky.

* * *

Roku gave an exasperated sigh. "This isn't getting us anywhere." He growled out. Indra could agree, but kept his thoughts to himself. They had searched every possible location in Kuoh, but no sign of Kokabiel had been found. Only a few scenes with roughed up or killed priests that ya sheen in pursuit of him.

Indra ran a hand through his hair, letting out a silent sigh. "We'll just have to report with what we have."

Roku nodded reluctantly, and both flew back towards home.

They reached Indra's home in record time, and when they entered through the front door, they came upon the sight of Azazel lounging on the couch. He was also flirting with Xuelan.

Indra felt his wings twitch. He didn't like that, not one bit.

"Azazel, I would like it if you stopped that." Indra said, letting his voice reach the ears of the occupants in the room.

"Master Indra!" The Chinese girl moved away from the Governor General and bowed before the nephilim.

Roku chuckled behind him. "You've been rather busy." He said, amused by the display.

Indra rolled his eyes before raiding the pantry in the kitchen. He back came with a handful of chocolate, and took a seat across from Azazel.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Not much." Indra replied. He looked back at Roku and nodded.

The red eyed fallen angel pulled out the large tooth they picked up and handed it over. Azazel examined it closely, before he grimaced. "I know this creature." He said, dropping the tooth on the table.

He got a few raised eyebrows.

"This is the tooth a hellhound, a large one too." He said, making them go silent.

...

"A hellhound? In the human realm? That doesn't make any sense at all." Roku commented, with Indra nodding in agreement.

Azazel however, put the piece together quickly. "That's the thing, hellhounds can only be found in the underworld. So why would one be here, in the human realm of all places?"

Indra thought for a moment, before his eyes widen slightly.

Azazel smiled grimly. "That's right. Unless the church is making a secret alliance, Kokabiel got his hands on a few."

"So that's his plan. He's trying to build a heavy force to attack with." Indra concluded.

"The only question now, is when." Azazel said.

"I would assume it won't be very long." Indra replied.

Azazel swigged down a drink of wine, before getting up and setting down the empty bottle and stood up. "I need to head back now. I'll try and keep you updated, but for now just stay alert." Azazel said. He looked at Roku and gestured.

"Ryo needs your help setting up the defenses." Roku nodded and followed him, giving Indra a wave as he passed.

"See you later." Azazel said before he and Roku disappeared into the sky.

Indra slumped on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Indra?" His eyes moved left and saw Raynare up at the top of the staircase.

He felt himself smile at the sight of his oldest friend, now love. "Are you okay?" She asked as she took a seat in his lap.

Indra wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head down on her chest.

"I'm fine. But I'm starting to grow restless." He admitted.

"Then perhaps it's a good idea to rest. If you plan to fight, you'll need all of your strength." Raynare replied, rubbing his head.

"I guess so." Indra got up and set Raynare to the side of the couch as he made his way upstairs.

The land of dreams was calling.

* * *

Falling...

That is the first thing an angel feels when they're born. Indra looked around, seeing nothing but an endless abyss of darkness. The wind was violently tugging at his hair, as he lay motionless in the dark tunnel of fierce wind.

'Is this what the void is like?' He asked, not a person in particular.

The answer to that question would come at another time, but for now, Indra just felt content in the piercing current.

However, his time of solace soon became one of absolute brightness. A glowing white light engulfed his vision before he soon felt his body cease.

He blinked. A white ceiling was staring down at him, as the sunlight crawled in through the window.

He was in his room, on his bed.

Indra blinked again, before gaining his bearings. He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he had cleaned himself, he got dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a thermal. He went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as he usually did. As he enetered the kitchen, he found a note on the counter and picked it up.

'Went to the school to help the devils.

—Raynare'

Indra put the note down and got started with breakfast, which consisted of onigiri, miso soup, and sausage.

As Indra ate, he began to wonder. The house quiet, just like when he was living alone. It not that he was bothered by it, but, he would be lying if he said he hadn't gotten used to the new liveliness that had been coming about.

Indra finished his breakfast and sat down on the living room floor. He inhaled deeply before slowly releasing. He closed his eyes and began to draw on energy.

As soon as he did, his eyes snapped open. Indra felt a large amount of energy signatures, and they were close. Indra knew what it was too.

"So you finally come into the open." Indra said, standing up.

* * *

"What a waste." Kokabiel said as he threw Kalawarner to his side on the ground. The blunette was badly beaten, and her clothes were torn.

The Cadre looked down at her with a sneer before looking at the others. Raynare laid a couple of feet away from him, with her face in the dirt.

They tried, but even together, they were no match for the rogue Grigori leader.

"I was hoping for a challenge." Kokabiel rolled his eyes before seeing the exorcist—Xenovia, he recalled—rushing towards him with her Excalibur.

"Face the lord's judgement!" She exclaimed, swing her massive blade down.

Kokabiel smirked in amusement.

"You mean to tell me you don't know? Has Michael really been keeping it a secret this long?" He asked, getting the reaction he wanted. Xenovia stopped in her attack and gave him a questioning glare.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, I think I'll just cut to the chase instead of wasting words on you." Kokabiel replied.

Xenovia glared harder and brandished her sword. "I demand you tell me this instant!"

Kokabiel laughed, before he abruptly stopped and looked to his right, narrowing his eyes in a nasty glare.

"Indra." He growled out.

True enough, in a white magic circle, the eight winged third in command of the Grigori appeared before the former leader. Kokabiel felt himself shake with excitement.

The third in command versus the second, a battle to behold it would be.

"Kokabiel." Was the dead reply from the eight wing.

"I see you're still cold as ever." Kokabiel chuckled. "How's Azazel been? Playing with his toys as usual?" He mocked.

Indra rolled his eyes before summoning a light spear. Kokabiel mimicked him and smiled deviously.

"I've waited for this day for so long! Come Indra, let us see who is the better one!" The two, in burst of speed clashes their light with one another and glared at each other over the snarling weapons.

"I see you've sided with the devils Indra. How ironic, considering that it was your father who was killed at their hands." Kokabiel commented as he pushed the younger angel away.

Indra's spear shattered, and he summoned Arcane Carver to his hand. He displayed precise and elegant moves against the older fallen angel, but that kind of style would only work for so long against such a brute.

"Stop playing and fight!" Kokabiel thirsted his spear forward, intent on impaling Indra, when the nephilim spun out of the way in the last moment and landed a slice at his face.

Kokabiel felt blood trickle down his cheeks and wiped it off, smirking.

"Your being serious. Well then, it's time to show you who's stronger!" Kokabiel summoned another spear of light, and it was very large in size.

He threw it with expert aim at the devils below, but the Harris in place managed to hold against it, just barely.

"Hm, troublesome." He took his eyes off Indra for long enough to allow the white haired teen get lose to him. However, he still saw him from the corner of his eyes and smirked when Indra was within range.

*Crack!*

Kokabiel landed a brutal roundhouse into Indra's side and sent him skidding back a good few meters.

Indra winced when he touched his ribs, and could feel some of them were very close to being broken.

"Hurts doesn't it? Well there's a lot more where that came from!"

Indra stared at Kokabiel thinking of a way to approach him.

"Hm, you know. I think it's time for another story." Kokabiel smiled evilly.

Indra rolled his eyes.

"I must certainly say that your father's death was quite a tragedy. But you never found out why he died, did you?" Indra blinked. Now he was paying attention. Kokabiel knew something.

"It would have been such a simple victory for the fallen angels, had that pathetic human hadn't interfered. So to make things interesting, I attacked a devil base while your father was fighting the angels."

Indra narrowed his eyes.

"It was then and there that I put the blame of the attack on your father. He was caught in between angels and devils, and he died to the more disgusting of the races. I must say though, it was certainly entertaining to see his head roll." Kokabiel smirked, seeing Indra go still.

"And your mother."

Indra started to feel his control start to loosen.

"After hearing Serina had fallen from grace, I just had to take the opportunity. I used the excuse that your home was a enemy base of operations. When I found she had been crushed under all of that burning rubble, I was disappointed. To think such a powerful angel was killed just because she loved her child."

* * *

(Flashback)

The devils had invaded the land, and the fallen angels were acting in retaliation to drive them back.

Indra's home was caught right in the middle of the conflict. His eyes were wide, as he gazed upon the once beautiful land. His home was but a blazing spot of orange and red, lighting up the area around.

"Indra!"

The young nephilim heard the anguished cry of his mother, and rushed to where he could hear her voice.

"Indra!"

Driven by desire to see her, Indra burst through the fragile and burning walls to find his mother mother, impaled through her abdomen and legs. She saw Indra and beckoned for him to come. He rushed to her side and tried to free her from the debris, but the young boy still had yet to reach such a level of physical strength.

"Stop, Indra! You can't!" Serina scolded her son.

Indra gazed at his mother with a multitude of emotions. Anger, fear, shock, and sadness being the most powerful.

"Listen, Indra." She cupped his cheeks and rubbed them softly. "Go to the southern mountains. There, you'll find your godfather. He-He'll take care of you."

Indra blinked, and felt tears start rushing down his cheeks.

Serina smiled lovingly, and wiped away the tears of her son. "You will believe yourself to be alone. But Akihito and I will always be looking out for you. I will always love you. Now go, and live!" She said, channeling the last of her magic into her hands.

Indra's eyes widened, and before he knew it, he was outside once more. He tried to make a dash back to the house, and he nearly made it.

But before he could do anything else, the house shook, and an explosion of crimson threw him back. Indra looked up from his sprawled position and gazed blankly at the destroyed house.

'I will always love you, Indra.'

(Flashback End)

* * *

Indra stared blankly at Kokabiel.

Down below, the others who heard the story gazed at the nephilim with sadness, and tears streaming down upon their faces.

'Indra, I had no idea.' Akeno felt her throat constrict as saw him go rigid.

'Master Indra.' Was the collective thought of his peerage members.

'To endure such a burden.' Xenovia thought.

Kokabiel laughed at the reactions he was getting. He really loved a good show.

Suddenly, they all felt a dark, and powerful, energy. It held nothing but unadulterated malice.

Indra looked up at Kokabiel, his eyes had gone from green to a murky, bloody red, his irises surrounded by orange rings, and his pupils glowing like fire.

Kokabiel felt excitement surge through him.

"Oh, I haven't seen that look since the war! This is what I want, no-"

He stopped when he noticed Indra right in front of him. Before he could react, the younger angel grabbed his face with vice-like strength. He was yanked harshly downwards, with his neck nearly being brought to a very odd angle.

The ground shook when the older angel impacted. He got up only to find Indra had started to conjuring cyclone spears at rapid pace.

"A good hit, but it will take more than that!" Kokabiel created another big light spear and threw to meet Indra cyclone spears. They met and ate at each other, but Indra's spears eventually cut away Kokabiel's with their harsh and sharp wind.

The Cadre flew to the side and dodged them, only to find more already tracking closely after him.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

'We didn't even see him create them!' Was the collective thought from below.

Koneko could feel the raw anger emanating off of him, and she was shivering. This was not how Indra should be. He wasn't meant to be a war machine. He was meant to be happy, and the war took that from him.

'I'll make sure that he's happy again.' She thought determined.

Above, Indra was gazing down impassively at Kokabiel. His gaze gave off the most negative of a presence, but held no emotion on his face.

"..."

Kokabiel growled as he stood up. "Damn you! I'll show you, halfbreed!" As he said that, Akeno flinched, and Indra noticed.

He summoned a cluster of lightning spears and launched them at Kokabiel. The explosions rocked the ground violently.

The Cadre dodged them easily and created his own torrent of spears. Indra curled his wings around himself and spun, shattering all that came into contact with him.

Kokabiel was taken off guard he felt a gust of wind and found Indra had closed in on him once more.

"Damn!"

Indra flexed his wings before spinning and sliced the older angel across his torso like a tornado.

"Argh!"

Kokabiel felt his arms drop at his sides. "No! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" He shouted while Indra didn't relent in his attack.

He was about to impale Kokabiel right through his skull, until he felt a hand clamp to his shoulder. He turned his head sharply to see his godmother, Yume. She held a soft look on her face.

"We'll take care of it from here Indra. Now, sleep." She touched his forehead and he fell flat to the ground.

Yume turned to the devils and gave them an easy smile. "You kids run along now. The grownups will deal with this issue." She said.

Akeno and Koneko both rushed to Indra, and hoisted him onto their shoulders. Yume watched them carry him away before turning to the rogue Cadre.

"Now then." She smiled an _absolutely_ _evil_ smile.

Kokabiel could not help but feel a hint of fear.

"You used the war to attack my family and my clan." She said with her smile growing.

"And most importantly, you hurt my godson. That is something I cannot forgive." She finished with a very familiar red glow consuming her hands.

"Time to pay."

* * *

Back at Indra's home, the Gremory group had Indra laid out on the floor of the living room and Asia was tending to his wound.

"How is he?" Raynare asked, wincing when she leaned forward.

"Three of his ribs were fractured, and two were broken. I can heal the wound, but he will still feel some of the pain afterwards." She replied.

Akeno held Indra's head in her lap during the examination. She rubbed the side of his face softly, smiling sadly.

"You've been through so much, and I to think that _I_ had it bad." She said.

Rias felt bad for the boy. "To have lost his life to war, I can't imagine."

Asia wa finished with healing his wound, and stood up befor Issei managed to catch her.

"He's okay now. He just has to rest." She said.

"Good. Well, then let's go-"

"You can stay here, I'm sure Indra wouldn't mind." Rias was interrupted by Raynare before she could finish.

"Are you sure? We don't wish to intrude." Rias responded.

Raynare smiled. "Indra has had a rough time. He needs his friends right now."

That was enough to make them stay—not that Akeno or Koneko would leave anyway. Rias smiled back and sighed. "Okay, you make a good argument. Let's get some rest now, we've all had a hard day."

They all settled a sleeping arrangement, and went to bed, exhausted from all that had happened.

Akeno and Koneko were the closest, so they managed to steal his sides for the night. Raynare and Kalawarner would have tried to take them back, but instead they just sighed and took up space around his head and legs.

...

Morning came, and the sunlight was peeking inside Indra's home. The first thing the young nephilim noticed was he was in his house, on the floor. Kokabiel was nowhere in sight.

'Perhaps-Oh... Now I remember.' He thought to himself. He remembered losing his composure when Kokabiel spoke ill of his parents' deaths, and even confessing he took part in them.

'I guess I'm no different from the vengeful loner stereotype, huh?'

He tried to sit up, and that was when he noticed the extra weight on his body. His eyes trailed to the left, seeing a head of white hair, like beautiful snow. Then he looked to the right, seeing long, raven locks draped over his right arm and chest.

Akeno and Koneko were sleeping with him.

He blinked, looking down. His legs were feelings by heavier as well, and the source of that weight was Raynare.

When Indra set his head back down, he then felt _another_ body. Once more, it was easy to distinguish who it was—and he still would not mention how he did so—by the feel of their skin. Kalawarner.

Indra sighed, but smiled.

It seems the battle was over, and now...

Well, he wasn't sure what to do now. With Kokabiel having been dealt with, Indra had nothing to be wary of, for the moment anyway.

Deciding it was time to get up, Indra sat straight up, rousing the nekomata and his fellow halfbreed from their slumber.

Koneko cutely rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before blinking and looking around. She then noticed Indra was awake, and hugged him.

He softly patted her head how she liked, making her hum with a smile on her face.

Indra then felt the very familiar softness of large breasts engulf his arm once more. He pretended to sigh dramatically, and then turned to look Akeno right in her beautiful violet eyes.

"Good morning." She said, yawning right in his face.

Indra blinked, before playfully pushing her off.

"Good morning." He replied, with a slight smirk. Akeno pouted, as Indra stood and stretched his arms out over his head.

Akeno and Koneko got up as well and mimicked Indra. Koneko then sat on one of the chairs and waited for Indra in the kitchen.

Taking this chance, Akeno bent over and purposefully gave Indra a front row view of her ass. Indra blinked, finding himself taking in the sight for a few moments.

'I should've expected that, but it's not unwelcome.' He thought. Playing along with her game, Indra smirked playfully and gave her ass good smack.

"Ah!" The ravenette moaned out. She then gave Indra a saucy grin. "I didn't know you were such a bad boy, Indra." She giggled.

Before she knew it, the nephilim was right in front of her. He snaked his left arm around her waist and took her right hand into his, before dipping her low, almost touching the floor. "And you still have much to discover." Indra whispered into her ear, making her blush.

The game was over, with Indra being the victor.

From the kitchen, Koneko was crossing her arms over her chest. She had seen how bold Akeno was. Maybe she should try that?

She shook her head clear of those thoughts for now when Indra came into the kitchen with Akeno, and got to work on making a meal.

Indra decided to just go with what his mind wanted, and as such he made a mix of a Japanese and American breakfast.

Indra was working on bacon, beef fried rice, and scrambled eggs. Koneko was making donuts—after Indra showed her how—and, for her own satisfaction, pancakes. Akeno was working with miso soup and sausage.

Indra nodded, seeing his work was finished. He looked over at Koneko and saw she had done a good job with the pancakes, despite it being her first try.

"Great work Koneko." The nekomata smiled at the praise.

Indra looked at Akeno, and saw she wasn't finished with the miso. He smiled and came up behind her, and took her hands in his. At this, Akeno froze for a moment before settling into the warm closeness of her fellow hybrid.

"Here, let me show you." He laced his fingers with Akeno as he showed her how to stir the soup.

"You want to stir slowly in clockwise, and count to five with each stroke. Then you just do the same thing counter-clockwise." He softly said into her ear.

Akeno was blushing pink, and couldn't help but lose focus. When Indra made to move away, she quickly turned around. "Um, could you show me again? I only heard some of what you were saying." Indra could tell from looking into her eyes, it was half a lie and half the truth. But seeing as how he genuinely liked Akeno, he just smiled and showed her again, and this time she got it down.

* * *

"This is really delicious, thank you Indra." Rias said as she shoveled a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. Indra nodded and quietly ate his own food.

Breakfast had proceeded with little trouble, and now the whole group was enjoying the morning with each other.

Indra sat at the end of the table, with Akeno claiming the seat to his right, and Koneko to his left.

"So what will you do now, Indra? Now that Kokabiel has been dealt with?" Rias asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Indra shrugged. With his head previously so full of scenarios of combat—only for the situation to be over with so quickly—Indra had no idea how he would spend this newfound free time.

Akeno squished his arm into her large bosom and smiled. "I think we have the time to go on another date. What do you think, Indra?" She asked looking up at him with her entrancing, violet eyes.

Indra blinked, before pondering for a moment. Actually, that didn't sound bad at all. Perhaps he could even take this time to get to know the other girls as well.

"I think I like that idea." He voiced his thought. Akeno smiled a small, but smug grin as she looked across at Koneko.

'I'm not letting you get the best of me.' She thought as she looks at her white haired peerage member.

Koneko just glared back at her challengingly. 'It's on.'

Indra saw how the girls were behaving, and couldn't help but grin. 'I think this will be an interesting turn of events.'

* * *

 **There we go, Chapter 11 is done. Now, let's see... Where to start...**

 **Ah, yes! Looking at my feedback, I want to give a shoutout to these two readers here.**

 **Blake2020: Like I told you in our last conversation, I'm glad to know you enjoy this story that much. It means a lot brother.**

 **wweTheBeast2015: Like Blake2020 here, you're awesome man, I'm glad you decided to look at work, and you enjoy it. It truly means a lot to me.**

 **Now, I've also been told that I should add more girls into Indra's still growing harem. I was planning on doing just that, but these guys here really helped out with their recommendations.**

 **And yes, this means it will be a pretty big harem.**

 **So here they are; Serafall, Sona, Momo, Reya, Ophis, Marion, and Gabriel.**

 **Now here are all I have plans for, and I feel I've kept them secret long enough.**

 **Jibril—No Game No Life**

 **I planned on having Jibril being a high ranked fallen angel, but not as high as Azazel. I planned on having her in a rank like Penemue, where she is the secretary, Jibril would be more like a librarian/tactician.**

 **Miharu Kashiwagi—Hundred**

 **I can't really say much about her, other than she's appealing. However, while Asia does have good healing magic, it's always good to have a professional nurse to come to your aid.**

 **Sakura Kirishima—Hundred**

 **Remember when I said she would be important for Indra? Yes, Indra is going to find himself needing her for when he unlocks...another power. Maybe you guys can guess what it will be. She will be his calming/stabilizing factor for when that time comes.**

 **Nao Yasumori—Shiki**

 **Simply put, I feel Nao got the _very_ short stick in her undead life as a shiki. And quite frankly, I feel the need to have another vampire in the story besides Gasper.**

 **Mittelt**

 **Quite a few of you guys have asked me about her. Don't worry, while she was killed much earlier on, I've been planning something with her for a bit of time now. You might see it in one of these upcoming chapters.**

 **Speaking of the chapters, since I got the Kokabiel business over with, these next couple of chapters will be more...how should I say...Free written. Yes that will work.**

 **Expect these next few chapters to be mainly just sweet, fun, and eventful moments with Indra and the girls.**

 **Alright, I think that's everything. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next one. Bye, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again, and here we have chapter 12. Thanks for sticking with me. So, I won't say much up here, simply just that I'm busy often, and I update when I can.**

 **One more thing I should say is I'm still making updates to Indra's harem. I'm now confirming that it is indeed a mass harem. You will find my notes down below after the chapter as always.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The morning came normally, as it always did. Indra went through his usual routine, wanting to take his shower the last. The white haired nephilim stepped into the tiled shower and slid the door shut behind him, before sighing in relief as the warm water peppered his skin.

Indra closed his eyes as the water soaked his hair and dropped down his head onto his face. The feeling was soothing, and it allowed him to wipe his mind clear of any plaguing thoughts.

As Indra relaxed himself, he didn't catch the sound of the shower door sliding open, and the figure sneaking inside.

"Enjoying yourself hun?" Indra didn't need to look to recognize that voice. The person behind him gently snaked their arms around his torso. Indra felt the large breasts of the figure press into him.

"Yes, I am. Are you, Kala?" He replied. Kalawarner smiled behind him before her hands began to wander downwards.

Indra stopped her before turning to face her. "Not just yet." He said, making the blunette pout.

"Come on hun, the other's have been hogging you, and I hardly get any time with you now." She whined.

Indra smiled before moving forward and capturing her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her hourglass shaped waist and held her close.

The two stood under the water, their lips connected until the need for oxygen came and they separated.

"I love you, you know." Kalawarner said, leaning her now wet head against his chest. Indra rested his chin over her and rubbed her back. "And you know I love you." He replied.

Kalawarner took Indra's lips again, making out in the now steam shrouded shower. Indra pushed her against the wall and pinned her, as he kissed around all around her body.

Kalawarner writhed with pleasure beneath him as he skillfully targeted her most sensitive spots.

"Oh honey." She moaned out, holding herself as close to him as possible. Indra then found the spot on her neck, and gently bit down. It was enough to cause some minor pain, and pleasure.

"Oh yes, right there!" Her voice went up an octave.

The two stayed in the shower making out for nearly a full hour, before they had decided they were soaked long enough, and got out.

Now, they stood before each other fully dressed, as Indra finished drying his snowy hair.

"You know how to make a girl feel good." Kalawarner said, watching as Indra's now tussled hair was free from the thick towel. He shook his head, making the leftover water sprinkle everywhere, and his hair fall back into place.

"I'm learning." Was his response. After checking himself in the mirror one last time, Indra nodded and left the bathroom with Kalawarner behind him.

Downstairs, Raynare, along with Akeno and Koneko were already eating breakfast at the table. Indra noticed the other girls were missing.

"They're down in the training room." Raynare said, reassuring his mind. Indra smiled and gave her a thankful nod. It was time to get to know his new girls.

Indra went down the stairs and could hear the sounds of rigorous combat. Upon seeing what exactl was happening, he couldn't help but be impressed. Xuelan was practicing her Kung Fu on one of the dummies, while Karlamina and Siris were sparring with wooden swords. Yubelluna was on the side, and she seemed to be deep in thought.

Indra approached her first, not wanting to interrupt the other girls' training.

"Yubelluna." He said her name, getting her attention. The purplette snapped out her daze and bowed when she saw Indra. Indra sighed silently, knowing he still needed to get them out of that mindset.

"Yes, master Indra?" She asked.

"How are you?" He asked.

Yubelluna took a moment before she replied. "I'm quite alright. As you can see, the others are settling in nicely." She said, gesturing to the other girls.

Xuelan was already working up a sweat as she landed a devastating kick the the mid section of the dummy she was practicing on.

"You?" He asked. Yubelluna blinked. "Me?" She asked.

Indra nodded. "Yes, you. How are you settling in?" He repeated.

"It's not bad. I do miss the others, but I know that it was for the best." Indra have her a blank stare, making her fidget uncomfortably.

"I chose to bring you here because I knew how hard it was for you. I didn't want you to suffer anymore." He said, making her blush. Apart from her old peerage sisters, no one has ever shown her any sort of concern for her wellbeing. It felt nice.

"I...I'm sorry." Yubelluna said out of the blue.

Indra blinked. "What for?" He asked.

"When Kokabiel revealed your past, I couldn't have imagined what that must have been like for you. No one should have to suffer like that." She said.

Indra then moved closer to her, his face inches from hers, making her red blush more apparent.

"Then why do you let yourself suffer?" He asked, shocking her.

Seeing her, Indra continued. "With a new master, you don't know what to expect. You assume that you may be demanded to do the same things that you did back in the underworld. So, you go on with the conclusion that you're still seen as a slave."

Indra put his hands on Yubelluna's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "But I have no intention to harm you." He finished.

Yubelluna looked into his acidic green eyes, getting lost in them.

"I believe you've had enough. Come eat." He said, taking her by the hand, and leading her up the stairs.

During breakfast Indra had taken the liberty to find out a few things about the girls.

Of course, as he already knew, Karlamine really liked swords. However, apart from her blade obsession, she was actually quite girlish. She was only slightly tomboyish because of her like of thrills in combat, apart from that she was your regular—no, she was special in her own way.

Siris had a somewhat similar past to him, losing her mother, before Riser had found her and took her as a servant. Somewhat like him, Siris was also a bit introverted.

Xuelan practiced Kung Fu as a young girl, and the dojo that rivaled her's, attacked, and nearly killed her. Until Riser offered to help her in exchange for servitude.

The Chinese girl liked more of the simpler things that he did. Sweets, tea, training, and now...well, the last thing she liked would become apparent soon.

Yubelluna was born and raised in Europe, part of a small noble family that was cast out because they refused to support their fellow nobles in a rather crude plot.

Yubelluna liked some things of higher class, but mainly she liked to be around people she thought she could fit in with.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Raynare said, finishing cleaning her plate.

Indra looked at Yubelluna for a moment, making her fidget under his gaze. He then smiled after considering for a moment.

"I'm taking Yubelluna out today." He said, making the purplette look at him, while everyone else looked surprised.

Raynare shook her head smiling, knowing he wouldn't be able to help himself when it came to the wellbeing of others.

"Have fun then. I have some stuff I need to do myself." She said, heading upstairs.

* * *

It had been a while since Yubelluna had done anything casually before, but she could say that she was feeling giddy for what was to come.

So far, in the short time she and the others had been with him, Indra was proving to be a very...interesting master.

The first thing she noted, was the introverted traits he had. Indra wasn't really the social type, but he obviously spoke when it was necessary, or if he wanted to.

Second was the one that stood out the most, unsurprisingly. Indra was the third in command of the Grigori, and he had the power to back up that rank.

Third, Indra was obviously more easygoing and compassionate with his peers.

Speaking of Indra, he was approaching now. The nephilim of the Grigori was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a short sleeved black dress shirt. He wore a pretty standard set of boots that were a complementing brown in contrast with his choice of colors.

Yubelluna was dressed in white blouse, and a purple skirt that was above knee level. She wore a pair of low heeled shoes on her feet.

The corners of Indra's lips tugged upwards slightly at the sight of her.

"So, where are we going?" Yubelluna asked. Indra simply offered his arm, and she smiled, looping her hand through it.

"Surprise." He replied.

Yubelluna couldn't help but feel excited. As they walked, they got a lot of looks, mainly from other couples. Many males were envious of the white haired fallen angel for having such a beauty, while the females gave each of their respective boyfriends a hard slap on the head.

Indra ignored the spectacle—amusing as it was—and continued on with the purplette. He eventually led the former Queen to a very expensive restaurant, the Golden Dragon. This particular restaurant was very well known, and unaffordable for most in Kuoh. Indra however, had his ways.

Yubelluna looked on shocked, genuinely surprised that he was going this far to treat her. "Indra, do you know how expensive this place is?" She asked. Indra nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"How-" Indra tugged her along inside and went up to the receptionist at the front.

"Hello, welcome to the Golden Dragon. How can I be of service?" A female receptionist greeted them while standing behind a podium next to a column with a telephone on it.

"Table for two. Reservation for Kaneshiro." Indra said, as the receptionist checked over a list of names. After a few moments, the receptionist found his name and looked up smiling.

"Good to have your here Mr. Kaneshiro. Follow me this way."

They were led to a small booth in the back with a dim, and very decorated chandelier hanging above it, giving it that flare of a romantic atmosphere.

"Your server will be here momentarily. Enjoy your time here." The receptionist left to return to her post, leaving Indra and Yubelluna alone in comfortable silence.

"..."

"..."

Small talk wasn't going to work. Not now. Yubelluna could see Indra was enjoying the solace of the isolation away from most of the other people.

"Speak." Indra suddenly said.

"What?" Yubelluna was confused for a moment. Indra's eyes flicked up to look at her.

"Speak your mind." He repeated. Indra could tell that Yubelluna had many thoughts plaguing her mind. It would be best to talk them out before they became too bothersome. That was something he could relate to, only he was able to keep silent for nearly a whole decade.

"Well..." She started. "I...I don't know how to begin." She said. Indra's minuscule smile increased slightly in size.

"How about we start with you." He said.

"Me?" Indra was proving to be more puzzling than she first thought.

"I may know of your past, but not you." Was his response.

"Well, I was pretty spoiled growing up." She admitted, getting into a good pace. "Despite my family being of noble blood, we weren't seen in the best light because we were the lowest ranked family. We had a small land province, and I often liked helping the local folk with their daily chores." She said.

Yubelluna was also learning here that Indra was not going to respond well to small talk. As antisocial as he was, Indra likes to have a full meaningful conversation when it came to a specific topic. Like now.

"I remember when I used to play in the fields with the other children..." She trailed off. "But then...they came...the devils." Yubelluna began to relive when her home was attacked, and eventually Riser came along and found her.

Indra reached over the table and took her hands into his, snapping her out of her trance. He rubbed her hands comfortingly, letting her know he was still there, and listening.

"Sorry, I just..."

"I understand." Indra replied before she could say anything else. Their lunch went on without much of a hitch, other than a few roadblocks they would hit in the conversation. One thing Indra could relate to—with a lot of the people he knew—was that he and them had all lost something dear and important to them.

After they were finished with lunch, Indra took Yubelluna to the spot he had taken Koneko at the park. Like the last time, they also had some ice cream for their enjoyment as they sat in the tranquil environment of the nature, small as it may be.

"It's been so long since I could go out like this." Yubelluna said, leaning her head on Indra's shoulder. Indra's eyes flicked to the right as he watched the smile on her face grow. Indra felt himself beginning to smile with her, glad to know he was able to provide such a sense of comfort.

* * *

Indra carefully set the former Queen down on the couch as she slumbered without so much as a care in the world. During the last minutes of their date, Yubelluna had decided to take a nap on the white haired nephilim. Indra had carried her home, leading to the current time now.

"So, I assume it went well?" He heard Raynare from behind him. He turned to her and hugged her frame close to his. "It went smooth." He said. Raynare moved back to see that Indra was genuinely in a good mood. She smiled and moved back into him, breathing in his scent. She noted that he smelled of fresh maple.

"So when can I get a date?" She asked. Indra looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I recall taking you swimming with the others, and before that, we had lunch together multiple times." He said.

Indra ended up getting a rise out of her.

"But those weren't official dates!" She pouted. Indra hugged her from behind and brought her back into him. They both stood there comfortably in silence.

...

"There's a cafe I really like, a few streets down." He offered, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow at noon." Raynare replied. She went up the stairs to her room as Indra stood in thought in the living room. As he sorted through his thoughts, he began to hear his mental alarms go off.

Indra couldn't see it, but he could sense it. Someone was watching him. He began to draw on energy and try and find their presence, but was just it. As suddenly as he sensed them, they had vanished. Indra narrowed his eyes.

Whoever this was, he was certain they would come back.

And he would be ready to face them.

But for now, he would focus on getting some training in. Even if Kokabiel has been dealt with, he didn't want to get too lazy. So, he began to head down into the basement to train.

After about a couple of hours had passed, Indra came back up from the basement, with his frame drenched in sweat. His shirt was off, and plopped around his forearm, and his lean figure was exposed.

Indra heard a small gasp, and looked up to see Mira standing on the stairs. Her eyes were wide, and her face was as red as the haori she was wearing. Her eyes roamed Indra's figure, seeing that he had abs, pectorals and shoulders that were well toned, and his biceps were not overly sized, but had enough muscle to pack a more than painful punch.

In her own opinion, Indra was almost like a god in his own right. She blinked, realizing just what she had thought. There was some irony there.

"U-Um, I was ju-just going to get a drink a-and-" Before she could finish she felt a gentle hand rubbing her head. She looked up as Indra had already moved up the stairs. A soft smile decorated his face, before he let up on his affections and went off to take a shower.

Mira touched her head again before she smiled her own little smile. She was glad to longer be in the underworld, she hated serving under Riser. Indra was so much better.

With her mood high, Mira happily took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went back to her room for the day.

* * *

Indra held his normal blank expression on his face, not amused in the least with the current situation. When Indra agreed to taking Raynare on a date, he meant a date, not stanind in the middle of lingerie store.

The white haired teen was getting looks from other girls around, but he didn't care. As long as Raynare was enjoying herself, he would put up with it.

He remembered his dad saying something about one of these particular kinds of dates.

(Flashback)

"Indra, this is something that you should really know for when you get older." Akihito said as he sat across from his son at the dining table. The raven haired warrior gave his son a stern look, indicating that this was a serious topic. Indra gave his father his full attention.

"Indra, you remember when I told that you should always respect a woman's privacy?" He asked, and Indra nodded.

"Well, in time, there comes a moment in your life when a woman will, hm...she will share her privacy with you. This means she will want to get closer to you on a much more intimate level. Do you understand?" Indra nodded again, storing away this information for when he would need it.

(Flashback End)

Indra smiled slightly, chuckling as he did. Akihito really made quite an impact on his life. Were it not for both him and Serina, Indra would most likely still be in the pits of loneliness. Speaking of lonely...

Indra's muscles tensed. There it was again, that ominous presence he felt yesterday. He scanned the area with his eyes, looking for anything suspicious or out of place. Someone, or something was trying to mess with him. It was then, Indra finally noticed something, something that no one else seemed to be aware of.

Underneath one of the overpasses of the second level of the mall, Indra saw a tall figure just barely poking out from behind one of the pillars supporting the walkway. It was easy to tell that the figure was a woman. The woman herself wore clothing consisting completely of white. Her attire was a white sundress and a straw hat with a rose sticking out.

Indra immediately made himself note that this woman was a potential threat. Caution on this date would most certainly be necessary, even if Raynare was unaware.

(And no, the rhyme was not intentional.)

Indra then noticed the most abnormal thing about this woman. She was standing at 8 feet tall.

"Hey Indra, What do you think of this one?" Indra finally tore his attention away from the strange woman and looked at Raynare. She was holding a complete set of lingerie, lacy black, and it also had two ribbons that could be tied up where the hips would be located.

Indra—being honest as he was—showed that liked the set when he said nothing, but he was staring awfully long at it. Raynare smiled and pulled him over to the changing rooms.

"I'll be out in just a minute." She said. Indra took that as a small challenge and mentally set a timer. He smiled, despite himself and leaned back in the rather comfortable chair he was seated in.

"Okay, what do you think?" Indra heard his lover's voice. Looking at the scene in front of him, Indra felt his jaw drop slightly out of place.

Raynare looked absolutely stunning in the set of lingerie. The bra and panties were just the right amount of see-through, and were obviously doing their job of tempting very well. The panties also fit perfectly around her hips, which Indra could not help but admire.

Raynare for her part, was most definitely happy with the results. Many people wouldn't notice it, but since she's known Indra for so long, she did notice the slight drop of his jaw. That was a clear sign he liked what he was seeing. She was also proud to say that she did that all in just 43 seconds.

Right, so that was three sets of lingerie she would be buying, and they would all be for her one and only. The thought of them finally committing the act made the fallen angel gush with excitement.

She took the sets up to the front were the cashier was, while Indra stood by the door. "That your boyfriend over there?" She asked.

Raynare smiled and beckoning for Indra to come over. The nephilim blinked at the cashier who gave the couple a mischievous smile. "You two look great together, I'm kinda jealous." She said, putting Raynare's lingerie in a bag.

The raven haired fallen angel draped her arms over and around Indra's shoulders to show off. "Yeah, he really is great." She said.

Indra rolled his eyes before poking her in the side, making her jump away. Indra had a small, playful grin on his face, as he watched his girlfriend turn her head and pout.

"Let's go." He said, walking away, making Raynare chase after him.

* * *

Indra was once more soaked with water, this time as he sat down in a steaming bath. His and Raynare's date had gone without problems, despite the fact he was still a little paranoid. Taking this time to reflect on on some things, Indra had to think hard about what he had seen.

That tall woman, who was she? Why was she following him?

He would have to look into it later, it would seem. For now though, Indra had to relax as he had only small problems to put up with for now.

"Indra, are you in there?" Indra had to resist sighing again. The sound of Akeno's voice on the other side of the door broke the peaceful silence.

"Yes." Was his reply. The sound of the door opening wasn't very surprising, considering that the girls always snuck into his room when he was asleep. The bath and shower wouldn't be very different.

Indra saw Akeno in nothing but her birthday suit. She gave him a shy look that no one else would ever see. He smiled at that fact. He got to know Akeno, not the Priestess of Thunder, and not one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh academy. This, was Akeno herself, her real self.

She got into the tub with the nephilim and quietly sat there, thinking about what to say.

Indra however did not want her to say anything. He made it obvious when he leaned over towards and gently put a finger to her lips.

Akeno blinked. Indra leaned back with a small smile and closed his eyes. Akeno picked up in the message and mimicked his actions. Leaning back against the wall of the tub, the ravenette let herself relax as the hot water soothed her body.

The bathroom was completely silent, save for a few loose movements of their bodies in the water. Akeno began to smile herself, thinking, how long it had been since she really relaxed like this.

Indra was close to falling asleep, had it not been for Akeno nudging him with her foot sometimes.

Yes, there was nothing like a good, relaxing bath to calm the mind.

Had the both them been alert still, they would have noticed a shadowed figure standing outside of the window.

The figure watched on curiously, blinking as it watched the begin to get more intimate. It watched as Indra and Akeno both hugged each other close and began attacking each other's lips, with loud, wet smacks resounding thoughout the room.

The ravenette devil began to moan with delight as Indra began to grow more controlling and held her against the wall and devoured her body, placing kisses and licks all over from her neck, to her chest, and stomach.

The figure outside looked at its own body, wanting to experience the very same pleasure that the young devil was. It would have to find a way to acquire this boy and see if it could persuade him to give this pleasure to it as well.

The figure left, thinking of a plan to acquire the nephilim, as the two young beings continued to share their intimate moment.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Like I said, there's going to be just loving chapters for the next few.**

 **Now, let's see what I have to say for this bit.**

 **Well, to start off, I'm going to be a Senior in high school this year, so I will most certainly be busy most of the time. But that doesn't mean I won't be writing when I have free time.**

 **Now, let's go over the pairs as usual. Again, this is a mass harem, and since I still have not finished the list completely, it's still being modified and growing.**

 **Raynare, Kalawarner, Yui (Trinity Seven), Levi (Trinity Seven), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Siris, Karlamine, Xuelan, Marion, Rena, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Miharu (Hundred), Sakura (Hundred), Nao (Shiki), Jibril (No Game No Life)**

 **That is 17 right now. Keep in mind I'm still making adjustments accordingly.**

 **Now, I've already came up with a few people to introduce to the harem. One of them appeared this chapter, and they will make their debut in the next.**

 **And I really must say again, thanks for sticking with me guys. I'm not giving up on this story until it's completely finished.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally back! Chapter thirteen of Silent Fall.**

 **I plan to at least have one or two more casual chapters before we start jumping into action again.**

 **As usual, most of my notes will be down at the bottom after this chapter is over.**

 **So just enjoy yourself until then.**

 **Fuck it, here's one thing I really want to put out.**

 **Guys, maybe not all authors do this, but I still go through my previous chapters and check them for errors. I know for a fact everyone usually makes a few mistakes from time to time. But, I won't know that unless someone tells me. No one has done so yet. So please, let me know of errors so I can fix those, and not bug the hell out of people who want to read good stuff.**

 **Okay, now you can read.**

* * *

'I really need a new secret spot.' Indra thought as he watched Akeno and Raynare conversing over how quality time alone with boy in question would be divided.

Indra had planned on heading to the store today to stock up on junk food. But, the girls were already awake before he was, and as usual, they wanted his attention. Honestly, is one day to himself too much of a request? Indra was certain he didn't want to have that question answered, it would only irritate him more than he already is.

"Indra?" Indra came out of his inner musings as Akeno was leaned forward in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked.

Indra wasn't going to beat around the bush. "No." He said.

Akeno sat down next to him on the couch, and waited until he seemed open to conversation.

"Pressure." Was all he said, as the nadeshiko put the pieces together. She smiled comfortingly and hugged him, her large breasts engulfing him arm in warmth.

"Oh sweetie." She said leaning her head into his chest. She looked up at him. "You know you can tell us if you ever need some time to yourself. Goodness knows that you need it. There's nothing wrong with wanting some time by yourself." She said.

Indra began to smile. Leave it up to the girls to be understanding...most of the time. And, it was just Akeno in this case.

They both leaned a bit closer until they could taste each other's lips. They separated with a light smack as Indra stood up, with Akeno following.

"I'm going out for a while. Try not to destroy to house, hm?" Akeno giggled as Indra left through the door.

"See you later!" She called out to him.

As Indra left his home, he decided to visit one of his favorite cafes. It was that one maid cafe about 4 blocks west from the school. To add to that, he was still hungry, since Koneko hogged all of the breakfast to herself.

Now with a purpose, Indra began to move at a jogging speed.

How he been paying more attention, he would have felt that ominous presence he did a few days ago when he took Raynare out.

As Indra jogged to the cafe, he couldn't help but think of desert right away. Lately, Koneko had been his raiding stash. And while he loved her, he was still territorial over his sweets.

* * *

"Welcome master!" Indra was greeted by the maids at front like last time, and he regarded them with a smile.

"Please follow me master!" A girl with black hair and mage-Wait. He recognized those eyes.

"Rena?" He asked.

The girl blinked before she processed her name was called. "Yes? How do you know my name? I haven't told you yet." She said.

Indra smiled a small smile. "You were the one to serve me last time I was here." He replied.

Rena gained a look of recognition. "Oh, I remember now! Welcome back!" She smiled.

Indra sat down at a lone table in the corner as Rena took her notepad out. "You want the same order as last time?" She asked.

Indra nodded. "Yes, please."

"I'll get that right out for you." She said as she delivered the order to the kitchen. As Indra waited, he began to think once more. It was still quiet now, though he didn't know for how much longer. It would be a lie to say he wasn't expecting some sort of conflict to happen, even if it was a small one.

However, he wouldn't take this time of solace for granted. It was always wise to enjoy moments like this.

Indra spent at least ten minutes thinking to himself before he heard Rena's voice again.

"Here's your order! A premium platter of fried rice." She said, handling the dish with expert care.

As she set the plate down on the table, Indra just happened to reach his hand out. His hunger was beginning to bark at him, taking over somewhat. But when he made contact with Rena's hand. He froze for a moment. Indra was by no means a sensor, or a magic specialist, but he knew a magical signature when he felt one.

Rena, was not human. Not with that kind of concentration. From what Indra could feel of it, it was like when you make a snowball. The magic was copious enough to at least put a high level devil or angel to a decent challenge. But it was also compact. It was sealed up right to prevent any sort of detection, but with his own natural ability to not only sense magic, but natural energy, it was almost barely noticeable.

He would have to find time to figure her out, later though. Right now, his stomach called for sustenance.

Smiling, Indra dug in. As he enjoyed his food, Indra took some time to get a better look at the staff. Yes, it was just a maid cafe, but he was going to beecome a regular here, and Indra liked to know the people he would be frequently visiting.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Indra knew that voice. He regarded his godfather with a nod as the grey haired man sat next to him.

"How are you Indra? Any trouble?" He asked.

Indra shook his head. "None."

Daisuke smirked. "Indra, I know you." He said, before his smirk settled into a fatherly smile. "You know you don't have to hide from me." He said.

Indra thought for a moment. Indra cared about Daisuke, like he was a natural second father. The grey haired man had taken him in and sheltered him until it was Indra's time to leave the nest. Yume was just like a second mother. He loved both them very much like his birth parents.

"Just need some time to myself. Too much attention." Daisuke nodded with understanding.

"With all those girls you attract, it's not surprising. You know, your father was the same way." Daisuke said, making Indra raise an eyebrow.

Daisuke nodded with an amused smile. "Oh yeah, he was a magnet for attractive women. You inherited that from him. It wasn't too hard hard to see."

Indra blinked. When exactly was it predicted he would make girls flock to him?

"You were about 10 years old at the time." Daisuke said. Indra wasn't sure if the older Kaneshiro read his mind, or if he just paused in his speech.

"And you have your mom's gluttony." He said, making Indra stop eating so that he could scowl.

Daisuke laughed at the expression being sent at him. Indra did not find it funny. So what if he ate a lot? He was a growing boy!

"I'm just yanking ya, Indra. I'm 287 years old. I need to have some fun in my life just as much as yours. We're both still young."

'Right, young.' Indra thought as he rolled his eyes. He grinned slightly. Yes, he actually found it quite funny, how supernatural beings aged. His godfather was nearly three centuries old, and he still looked like a healthy 40 year old.

Actually, now that Daisuke has brought it up, Indra's birthday was close. Today's date was the 17th of August. In two weeks, he would turn 18.

"Fun aside, all you're really concerned about is your space huh? That's another thing you got from your dad. He was comfortable being around his friends, but he needed to separate from time to time to "recharge" as he put it." He said.

Indra nodded. That sounded like him alright.

"Oh, welcome sir. What can I get for you?" Rena came back over to check on Indra, and saw Daisuke sitting with him.

"I'll just have a slice of apple pie. Thank you." He said. As Rena wrote the order down, she looked at the two.

"Are you related?" She asked.

'No.'

"No."

Rena blinked. "Are you certain?" She asked. Now that she was looking, the only really similar quality they had were their bright eye colors.

"Okay. Your order will be out in about 10 minutes." Daisuke nodded his thanks as he watched her leave.

"She's not human." He said with a smile as Indra ate.

"I know." Indra replied.

"Her magical signature isn't nearly as dark, so that crosses out the devil option." Daisuke said.

"Yokai?" Indra guessed. Daisuke didn't give a verbal response.

"She's not a fallen, that's for sure. She doesn't have that sultry air about her."

Indra chuckled. "You would know."

Daisuke smirked back at him. "Damn right I do." He said.

Indra smiled as Daisuke had himself a laugh. Rena then came back with a small plate with a slice of hot apple pie.

Daisuke smiled at the sight of it, and thanked Rena. "It smells good. Thank you young lady." He said, picking up his fork and taking a small chunk out of it.

The pie was hot, sweet, and the texture was just right.

"Exemplary. My compliments to the chef." He said. Rena giggled and left.

"I didn't ask earlier. What are you doing in Kuoh?" Indra asked.

Daisuke wiped his mouth with a napkin before it settled into a thin, straight line.

"Remember the meeting? Azazel wants Yume and I to attend, as I'm sure you've heard." He said with Indra nodding.

"I thought that I may as well come to town early and have good look at what we're up against. My battle instincts tell me that Kokabiel was just the beginning." Indra took that as a important note.

Daisuke then smiled. "But apart from that. I'm taking some time to indulge myself before the important stuff comes along." And now he was back to easygoing.

Daisuke finished his pie and left a perfectly cleaned off plate.

"I'll see you around Indra." The white haired nephilim waved to his godfather as he finished his own meal.

* * *

Indra was now at the market, looking around for what would be good for dinner later. He saw plenty of good selections, perhaps an American dinner would be nice?

As Indra browsed around, he suddenly got a chill. That feeling again. He looked around and eventually saw that saw figure he saw a few days ago. Eight feet tall, and a white sundress and straw hat.

Indra noticed that everyone was completely oblivious to this woman. Which meant she was obviously supernatural. Now begs the question, why had this woman taken an interest in him? It was once more obvious, due to the fact he was the only one to detect her presence, and he was the only one able to see her.

Indra gazed at the woman with an analytical gaze, and the tall woman gazed right back. Her eyes were a dark shade of green. Rather unusual, but not enough to draw attention. He couldn't really say anything since his own eyes were abnormally bright. Though, that was more of rarity rather than being completely out of place.

When Indra blinked, the woman was gone. This made him raise an eyebrow. He was really questioning this whole situation. The sudden interest, then disappearing? Okay, he could see some of that. Perhaps she was just sizing him up, trying to see what he was capable of. Yeah, that sounded like the most logical assumption.

Indra shook his head and started down the street. Perhaps she might show herself again later. Then he could confront this stranger.

...

As Indra came upon his house walkway, he noticed something off as he approached the door. It was quiet, unusually so. With how many people that were occupying his home, it should be as a noisy as a classroom.

Indra opened the door and looked around. There were a few notes let on the kitchen counter.

He picked up the first one, which he recognized Raynare's handwriting.

'Azazel called for me and Kala for a mission. We should be back around midnight. I love you.

-Raynare'

Indra smiled as he set down the note and looked at the other one.

'Master Indra,

Please excuse our absence. We were called by lady Ravel for a sort of reunion. We will gone for a few hours at most. Once more we apologize for our absence. We will get back to our duties with you as soon as we can.

-Yubelluna'

Indra sighed. Well, he had the house to himself at least.

He looked at the clock and saw it was about 5:00pm, not even close to being dark.

What could he possibly do now to pass the time?

Indra went up to his room and sat on his bed. Perhaps a nice nap would give him some peace of mind.

He opened his window and allowed some warm air to swarm inside, and balance out with the cold conditioned air. He smiled. Indra loved the summer weather.

Laying back on his bed, Indra pulled a few pillows under his head and let the soft cushions lull him to sleep.

...

As Indra was slumbering soundly, a curious head peaked through his window. It was the head of a young woman. A very tall young woman.

She had been watching the young boy for days, and had tried thinking of a few ways to get to him. But it seemed today was a very fortunate day. There was no one else in the house, and he was sound asleep.

The young woman smiled as she shifted in order to come through the window. Now standing at a size of 6 feet, she could move about much easier inside the house.

She stood at the side of Indra's bed, and looked at his face as he slept. He looked so calm, so at ease. She raised a hand, and brought a finger close to his face, before softly poking him.

The woman smiled. "Cute." She commented.

It was here, she made her decision. This boy fascinated her, and she found him to be cute. She liked cute things. So, she would stay close to make nothing harmed her little cuteness.

As she made her way to the window, she heard a noise, movement. She turned around the see that Indra had awoken. She quickly rendered herself invisible, and watched what he did.

Indra himself was quick to become alert. He couldn't see who was here, but he could certainly sense them. His eyes scanned around his room slowly, until he focused on the window.

"I don't know who you are, but I feel your presence." He said.

The woman then revealed herself, making Indra step back and unfurl his wings, positioning them protectively around himself. The feathers on his appendages, were glowing with holy magic.

"Indra?"

Indra blinked.

"Your name. It's Indra?" She asked again.

Before Indra thought about replying, he took in the woman's appearance.

She stood about a head taller than he, and she had silky, raven black hair going all the way down to her back to her shapely hips. Her eyes were a deep dark green.

It was the woman from before, but why did she look normal? Last he saw her, she was a solid 8 feet tall, not 6. Indra himself stood a 5,8.

"Yes." He finally replied.

The woman gave him a smile, making him curious. Suddenly, she was before him, and was hugging him, as if he were the most precious thing in the world, and that he might disappear if she let him go.

Indra also noticed this woman's bust size was absolutely _huge_. If Kalawarner's bust was big, then Indra could easily say this woman beat her by a landslide.

Where his navy haired lover was a F cup, this woman was a K. There was no competition.

"Whpph aph umph?" Indra asked, but it was muffled by the large, fleshy pillows.

The woman noticed this and moved a little, allowing him to look up at her and speak properly.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I'm Hachishaku." She said.

Indra blinked. Hachishaku...Hachishaku... The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it.

"Why are you here?" He decided to ask.

Hachishaku ran his fingers through his hair, which he found to be quite pleasurable. Hachishaku smiled seeing him settle in her breasts.

"To be with you." She said, as if it were obvious.

Indra chose not to respond, and just laid his head on her chest as she began to gently scratch his scalp.

"Hmm." He hummed. 'I think I can get used to this.'

* * *

"Finally home." Raynare said, as she and Kalawarner set down on the ground and called their wings back. The moon was now high in the middle of the sky, and the stars created a beautiful map that only few could really read.

They opened the door and noticed it was really quiet. Yes, Indra was the most quiet one in the house, but he would usually at least have the tv on, or playing his games. It was a weekend after all.

Casting a look back at her friend, Kalawarner shrugged.

"Maybe he's in his room. You know how much he likes his space." The navy haired woman said.

Raynare nodded, but at the very least, she would check on him. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she wasn't concerned?

She ascended up the stairs, and into the upper hallway and headed for his room. From the crack under the door, she could see some light. That meant he was most likely watching tv or playing a game.

She quietly cracked the door open and peered inside.

Her eyes widened when she saw Indra asleep, while being held by a woman she had never seen before, running her fingers through his snowy locks.

She reacted accordingly.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?!" She shouted, creating a light spear.

The woman holding Indra gently set down the boy and moved to greet Raynare. Kalawarner had come up the stairs with her own golden spear, heading her friend's shouting.

"I am Hachishaku." She said.

Raynare and Kalawarner both paled. "H-Hachishaku, as in Hachishakusama?" Raynare asked.

"Yes."

Raynare swallowed her nerves. "Are you here to hurt Indra? Because we won't let you!" She said, raising her spear.

The pale woman shook her head. "No. I want to be here." She replied, confusing the two fallen angels.

"You mean..." Raynare trailed off.

"Yes."

Raynare and Kalawarner shared a look.

"Uh, I think we should talk about this downstairs." The blunette suggested.

"Okay." Hachishaku complied and followed the two downstairs.

...

"So...why did you take an interest in Indra?" Raynare started.

The tall woman put a finger to his lips for a second, before smiling. "He's cute." She said.

Raynare and Kalawarner sweatdropped. This woman was rumored to be a cunning demon that hunted and killed children, and yet...

She was either naive, or maybe it was just a cover. Her instincts were really yelling at her for the latter.

"So you just decided you liked him when you saw him?" Kalawarner asked.

Hachishaku nodded. "That's right." She replied.

Raynare and Kalawarner shared a look. "Okay, but first we need to know. Can you fight?"

And it seemed Raynare's instinct was right, because the tall woman lost her gentle expression, and it was replaced with a blank, cold one.

"I like to believe myself capable of handling vermin." She said, it was much more stern than her softer tone she previously used.

Raynare and Kalawarner nodded. "Good. Then I don't see very much issues here."

The tall woman was no fool. She knew that just because Indra was young did not mean he wouldn't have enemies. She could feel his power, and it was certainly powerful.

That was actually another reason she had become interested in him. Most of the children Hachishaku had interacted with were human children. Indra was only half human, and he radiated such a unique aura.

And she liked it.

"So, how many is that now?" Kalawarner asked, pulling out a pen and notepad from her bosom.

"Eighteen." Raynare replied.

The tall woman raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of girls like Indra." The ravenette said.

Hachishaku smiled. "Well I wouldn't understand if they didn't." She said.

This remark made both Raynare and Kalawarner laugh.

* * *

Only a few days went by, and Hachi was fitting in nicely. Indra wanted to give his new lover a nickname since saying her real name in public would bring trouble, and she really liked being called Hachi.

The name Hachishakusama was legendary among Japanese people. A demon, who takes the form of a young woman or and old lady, wearing either a kimono or a white sundress with a hat. The one thing that never changed about the story was her height.

It was said that Hachishakusama would single out children and then take them away, before she killed them.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hachi did confess that such stories were true. Indra wasn't going to waste breath berating her for what she did in the past. It's not like it would bring any dead children back from centuries ago.

Apart from the backstory, Hachi was lonely. She spent centuries wandering the country of Japan as it evolved, watching as young became old and passed on, and the cycle repeated.

Until the three factions started inhabiting the Earth.

But now, she had someone to share her feelings with. There wasn't much more she could ask for.

Now, all of the house's tenants were in the living room, with the girls around, and piled over the only male in the house.

With two pairs of breasts mushing against his neck and head, Indra simply just smiled. It was just another day in the Kaneshiro house. The best part, was that there was still more to come.

* * *

 **Well now, I believe it's time for more notes and explanations.**

 **First off, I know it's been a while since the last update. However, I'm now a Senior in high school, and I do take my work seriously. So, doing my work usually takes up most of my time, since there are usually a lot of deadlines to be met.**

 **There are also some times where I get too many ideas at once, and take some time for my mind to calm down some, before I sit back down with my keyboard.**

 **I'm sure some of you know, it's best to just get the through important things first before the luxuries can be indulged in.**

 **Now, I'm done with the stuff about IRL. Let's get to the notes like I always do.**

 **The pairs. I've previously confirmed that it is a mass harem, so hopefully I won't find myself repeating this too much.**

 **Also, I thought that I may as well say that the first lemon is coming right up, just for a quick notice. I won't go into very many details.**

 **Now, the introduction of the Japanese urban legend, Hachishakusama.**

 **There is actually two hentai versions. The Hachishake Hachiwa Keraku Meguru: Igyou Kaitan verison, and the Toshi Densetsu version. I've decided to use the Toshi Densetsu version of her. For whatever reason, I just like it more.**

 **Now I'm done with that one, onto the (hopefully) last one.**

 **Harem - Raynare, Kalawarner, Yui (Trinity Seven), Levi (Trinity Seven), Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Karlamine, Siris, Xuelan, Mira, Yubelluna, Ophis, and Gabriel.**

 **(Damn, another one) Now, here is where I spent more time thinking.**

 **The requests for Sona, Serafall, Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai have been processed, but as such I tried to change accordingly. For instance Serafall and Sakura Kirishima have similar roles, so Serafall is just going to completely fill that spot.**

 **A nurse - which is still needed - is still going to be in the group. Can't rely on Asia forever-Well... I guess you could, but you get the point!**

 **Now... I guess I'm through? Yep, looks like it.**

 **Okay guys, hope you're enjoying the calm before the second storm. If you have suggestions, questions, etc, feel free to leave them. And, I will see you all in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back now, and I have to say I've been eager to have this chapter out.**

 **No main plot is here. Just romance, fluff, and passionate love.**

 **It's been a little while since I've wrote a lemon. Let's see if I got too rusty or not.**

 **Let's get the show moving.**

* * *

Dreams were one of the best ways of staying away from reality. Again, Indra felt himself awaken, but it wasn't his room. Instead, he was in a bright sky filled with warm colors. His body never once moved as he felt a warm pleasure flow through him.

He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes again, before suddenly feeling himself falling.

He jolted only slightly, slowly letting his eyes open, and adjust to the invading sunlight through his window. When a mere second passed, he registered the pleasureable feeling that he felt in his dream.

Eyes drifting downwards to the source, he saw a large bulge under his bedsheets. That said bulge was right over his bathing suit area.

Dare he look? The answer, was yes.

Lifting up his comforter, he saw her. His oldest love, Raynare, with his cock in her mouth. She looked up at him with her purple eyes, and kept up her slow pace of bobbing her head up and down.

Indra felt himself shudder with excitement at the sight of her.

Raynare put her attention back on his stiff member and could feel it beginning to throb as Indra began to tense his muscles. With the given sign, she picked up her pace slightly, and sucked harder.

Indra released a sigh as he laid his head back on his pillow, and let Raynare do her work.

Raynare took her mouth off of Indra and stroked him, while she directed her passion filled gaze up at him.

"Happy birthday, Indra." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

Indra didn't get to reply when he felt himself reaching his limit, and Raynare took him back into her mouth to get his imminent load of cum.

She sucked the tip, and that was as far as it went. Indra jolted again as he felt himself feel a pleasure he had never experienced before. It was like finding that one high that you just couldn't get enough of.

Indra looked down, and had the decency to blush.

*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp*

Her mouth still on his cock, Indra could hear clearly, Raynare swallowing his cum. He found the sight, and sounds, quite attractive if he was honest with himself.

Raynare took his member out of her mouth with an audible _pop_ , before wiping her mouth with her hand, and smiling at him.

"So, how was your first blowjob?" She asked.

...

No words could have described how that felt, and Indra wouldn't waste his breath trying to come up with a response. Instead, he smiled and got out of bed, letting his comforter fall over Raynare's head.

The raven haired fallen angel blushed as she took in his maple scent that lingered in the blankets.

Indra got dressed, putting on some dark blue jeans, and a white thermal.

"Let's go get breakfast." Indra said, as Raynare got out from under the blankets, revealing she was completely naked.

"Get dressed." He said, glancing back before heading downstairs.

Thinking back, Indra found himself really liking the sight of Raynare naked. It seemed his inner fallen angel desires were finally surfacing.

The sound of sizzling over the stove took him out of his musings, and Indra was Kalawarner standing in front of the stove. Her entire backside was exposed, and the nephilim found himself staring at the perfectly round rear of his blue haired lover. She was wearing the famous naked apron—colored a bright purple.

Kalawarner turned around with a smile, and giggled when she saw Indra still staring at her waist.

"Morning honey." She said.

Indra blinked, before his eyes locked on to the plate she was trying to hide behind her. Like a predator, Indra honed in on her, and reached his arms around her. Taking the plate from her, and licking her ear as he left to sit down.

Kalawarner whined when she realized she had been teased.

"That's not fair! Ray gets to suck you off, and I get tiny lick?" She complained.

The corners of Indra's mouth twitched up slightly as he ate the delicious plate of biscuits and gravy. Of all American breakfasts, this one was the one he would never get tired of.

Speaking of breakfast...

Indra turned his head to look over his shoulder. His piercing gaze met Kalawarner's. His eyes stared straight through her, and she felt herself shiver with waiting excitement as she saw them darken slightly.

Kalawarner and Raynare remembered a little tip from both Azazel and Yume when the older adults got together.

Pure angels don't get this feeling, but fallen angels do. Once a fallen angel reaches a certain stage in their life, they will experience what every human now calls heat. This is mainly common in the younger fallen angels that have yet to romantically interact with the opposite gender.

Simply put, Indra wasn't going to be "innocent" for much longer.

When Indra was finished with his breakfast, he didn't bother putting his dirty plate away this time. Instead, he went straight for Kalawarner.

When the two fallen were close enough, they latched onto each other. Fallen angel instinct took over as they hooked their arms around each other. Their lips were connected in a messy kiss, and would separate for only a second with a loud and wet _smack_ , before attacking each other's mouths again.

Indra suddenly growled and pushed Kalawarner against the wall, getting a gasp out of her before taking her mouth again.

They stood with their mouths connected before pulling away from away each other again, panting heavily.

"Happy birthday hun." Kalawarner managed to breath out, making Indra pause for a moment.

Indra himself smiled in acknowledgment, before shaking his head. He had to control himself better. Just because it was the day he was born didn't give him the right to go around lusting after every girl he's been acquainted with.

It would just be mindless, lust driven sex, and that's not what he wanted. No, what he wanted was a moment of passion, of love, and sharing his inner feelings. But that would wait for later.

After Indra had reigned in his desires, he exhaled and headed over to the living room. Here, he turned on the tv and turned on his PC. He changed the channel on the tv to the PC, and logged in.

With his mouse in hand, and his favorite keyboard on the coffee table in front of him, Indra loaded up his favorite game to pass the time.

Star Wars Warlords.

 ***Two hours later***

Indra watched with satisfaction as his fleet decimated the enemy player.

It took a long time, but Indra had managed build a large fleet of star destroyers, nearly the same size as the fleet in the battle of Endor.

After getting the message of him being the winner of the match, Indra leaned back on the couch, and reached down to the floor where a can of Dr. Pepper was taken into his grasp.

Indra took a single gulp from the can, before putting it down on the table where a group of already empty cans were crowded.

A warrior he may be, but Indra was also a proud shut-in gamer.

"I think you should take a break Indra. You've been playing for more than 2 hours nonstop." He heard Raynare behind him, recognizing the softness of her breasts against his neck.

He craned his head to look at her over his shoulder. She was wearing one of his thermals, which was fitting closely to her form, and putting plenty of emphasis on her chest. She was also wearing blue jeans that hugged her hips, and only had socks on her feet.

Though, Indra never had to say it. He found Raynare attractive no what kind of clothing she wore.

"Are you ready for your big day?" She asked, letting him look over her figure.

After his analysis was finished, Indra nodded.

* * *

As it turned out, the girls had actually planned Indra's birthday for him. The first thing to do was at the school. Kalawarner and Raynare led him to the old school building, where the rest of the club was waiting.

Upon entry, Indra could see the decorations strewn about. Rias' name was written all over it. It was easy to guess since the redhead had been to plenty of them during her time in the underworld.

"Happy birthday!" Was the collective greetings upon entering the room. Indra felt himself as he sat down on the sofa.

"Thank you." He replied.

Koneko climbed onto his lap and presented him with a box chocolate bars. Indra took the gift with a smile and rubbed her on top of her head, making the younger of the two purr with content.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Koneko got off of Indra, and Akeno took his lap this time. Akeno was wearing a white sleeveless kimono, and a red hakama skirt—cut shortly above her knees. She had a large red ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied in a perfect bow at the back.

"I love my gift." He said, getting Akeno to giggle before they kissed.

Rias clapped her hands as she got everyone's attention. "First of all, Happy birthday Indra, I'm glad you're here. Now, I want to make sure you have the best birthday today, and to get started, I asked Raynare and Kalawarner for advice."

The redhead nodded to Akeno who went into the kitchen to fetch the food for the party.

"We all put our best effort into this, and we hope you really enjoy it." She said, as Akeno came back with the cart. On top of the cart, was a cake on a silver tray.

The cake itself looked really good.

It was red velvet, on top of another red velvet. In between the two was a layer of Oreo icing, and over all of that was a perfect sheet of chocolate syrup. The cake looked like it could be presented on the show 'Cake Boss'.

All-in-all, the cake was absolutely delectable looking, and Indra couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it.

"Make a wish, birthday boy." Issei playfully nudged his shoulder.

Indra thought for a moment, before blowing out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Rias asked. Indra grinned, and didn't say.

That response seemed to be enough as the party started. Everyone was enjoying the food especially. After diving into his cake, Indra was sat in front of the television, schooling Issei in a game of COD.

After wining the match, Indra felt Akeno press herself against his back. She draped her arms over his shoulders and spoke into his ear.

"Enjoying yourself sweetie?" She asked.

"Now I am." He replied, making her giggle. Akeno moved around and placed herself on his lap as he rested his chin on her shoulder and continued to play.

"I love you." She said, as Indra gave Issei's character a faceful of buckshot.

Indra smiled as he replied, "I love you too."

The sound of the door opening got everyone's attention, and they all saw Azazel, Daisuke, and Yume standing in the hall.

"We aren't late, are we?" The Kaneshiro clan head asked.

Rias shook her head. "Not at all, we're all just enjoying the festivities." She said.

The three adults smiled and moved inside. While Indra was still playing, Daisuke took him into his arms for a bear hug.

"18 years old! Ah, I remember when I was that age." Daisuke said.

"Since when were you 18?" Indra asked jokingly.

Everyone laughed as Daisuke released him from his grip and handed him a small wrapped box.

Upon opening it, Indra blinked. He slowly turned his head to Daisuke, who only smirked mischievously.

"Is this what I think it is?" Indra asked.

No verbal response was delivered. Indra put the box away, away from the eyes of the girls to exact.

Yume gave her husband a mock glare and even added the slap on the arm, before hugging her godson and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Here, sweetness." Yume have Indra another box, this one bigger than Daisuke's.

Indra could also sense magic on box. Raising an eyebrow, Indra cautiously unwrapped the paper around it, before opening it.

It was a book on-

Indra gave his godparents a deadpan stare, while the both of them tried to hold in their snickering.

Azazel gave Indra a short hug before presenting him a much heavier box. Indra had a pretty good idea of what it was, and opened it more carelessly. He smiled upon seeing what was inside.

Inside was a Digital Storm Vanquish 7. A gaming PC.

Indra stood up and gave the fallen angel leader a hug. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

Indra moved his new system out of the way and got back on his game with Issei.

Daisuke went straight for the kitchen and found the food. Yume moved over to the girls to make sure they were treating her godson correctly.

After a small—but very tense—moment between them, Yume joined her husband in the kitchen.

Azazel was talking with Rias about letting her brother know of the changes he was making for the conference.

If he wanted to, Indra would have to say this is his best birthday so far.

* * *

There was one final stop Indra wanted to make before going home.

The cemetary.

Akeno, Kalawarner, and Raynare all waited behind him as he took this time to pay respects to his parents.

'Mom...Dad...' Indra could feel the stinging sensation of tears making their escape around his eyes. He inhaled sharply, exhaling slowly to regain some of his composure.

'I'm sorry.' He thought.

The girls, spotting his tears of distress, all came to his side and tried to comfort him.

"Oh, sweetie." Akeno hugged his left arm.

"It's okay hun." Kalawarner took his right.

"We're here for you." Raynare took his face into her palms and gently wiped away the tears.

Indra tried to smile, but it faltered some.

"Take as much time as you need baby." Raynare said, rubbing his back.

Indra let himself collapse to his knees as he cried over his parents' graves.

The girls stayed to keep him from breaking any further, and comforted him until he longer shed any tears.

"I'm sure their both in Heaven, smiling down at you right now." Kalawarner said.

Her words actually made him chuckle slightly, though it was croaked. The idea that his parents were in Heaven made him feel somewhat better, but even then, they wouldn't necessarily be alive.

Indra made no sound as he sat in front of the graves for nearly half an hour. The girls all waited patiently for him, not wanting him to feel rushed because it's a special day. When Indra began to stand up, Raynare took his arm in her hands and kissed his cheek.

"You feel better?" She asked.

Indra nodded. This may seem bad to most people, but Indra not visited his parents graves since they day they had died. He was afraid to. But he was going to have to at some point, and today was that point. The support of the girls had really helped, or he would have been a mess.

"Come on, let's go home." He said, putting his arm around her waist.

They all walked back to the house in comfortable silence, simply just enjoy the presence of each other.

It was a 15 minute walk, and they were now back. The front of the house was visible through the green of the trees.

Home. Just the thought of that word brought a warm comfort to his heart.

Unlocking the door, Indra allowed the girls to go in before he closed and locked it behind him. He made straight for the couch and plopped down on it, leaning back into it's cushioned body.

...

Indra only heard the slight sounds of scuffling upstairs. The rest of the house was quiet. He had a feeling in his gut, and he trusted that this was part of the whole plan.

Feeling in the mood for more cake, Indra got up and started toward the kitchen. Finding what was left of the cake on the counter, he took a slice out of it and sat at the table.

The sweetness made him smile. Yep, this was officially his favorite cake. Now, to find a way to keep Koneko from getting to the rest...

"Indra."

Hearing his name, the nephilim craned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. The sight was as expected, but certainly not unwelcome.

Raynare stood behind him in her lacy black underwear, smiling lovingly at him.

He stopped eating and turned fully to face her. Raynare sat down on his lap and coiled her arms softly around his neck. Indra moved first and initiated a passionate kiss. Raynare hummed as she returned the gesture. She felt Indra licking her lips, asking for permission to enter. She was more than happy to oblige, and let Indra's tongue snake it's way into her mouth.

Indra's grip around her tightened slightly, keeping her firmly against his frame.

"Raynare, there's something I want to tell you." He said, breaking away.

Raynare waited as Indra slowly lifted his gaze up to hers.

"I don't need you." He said, making her gasp.

And before she could start, Indra leaned forward and captured her lips again.

"I want you." He said.

Raynare was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She looked into Indra's eyes, and noticed that they almost seemed brighter—if possible. In those green eyes, she didn't see the stone, piercing look they normally had. This time, they were filled with nothing but love. His gaze was so soft that her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Oh Indra." She said, smiling with happy tears.

"Raynare." He said her name again.

Raynare got off of Indra and started to work on his pants. It didn't take her long to unbutton them, and she struggled slightly with the belt he wore. As she worked with his pants, Indra took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Indra was now sitting in his boxers. They were a dull grey, and his arousal was much more obvious now.

Raynare blushed upon seeing the tent he was pitching, and reached for the band of his boxers. With a nod of approval, she took off Indra's boxers, leaving him now completely naked.

Raynare gulped. The sight of his cock was astonishing, to see the least. He was at least 9 inches.

Raynare looked up when she felt Indra put his hands on her shoulders. She stood back up before Indra pulled her into his lap. Their genitals were now completely in contact with each other.

"Indra..." Raynare stares into his eyes. He was holding her with such a gentle touch, as if she would break from the slightest adjustments in strength.

The two fallen angels leaned close and locked their lips together in a kiss. While they were locked, Indra ran his hands under his raven haired lover's thighs, and lifted her over his waiting member.

Raynare pulled out of the kiss and looked down, before looking back at Indra. She saw him shake his head.

"I don't want to play." He said. Raynare mentally noted that Indra wasn't a big fan of foreplay. It was times like this where more hidden secrets come out, and she would have to keep track of those.

Raynare smiled. "I'm ready." She said.

Slowly, Indra let her down on his cock, and he felt himself entering her. Indra then felt the barrier inside, that kept her purity in tact.

Indra looked up, his eyes sending the message she was expecting.

This was going to hurt. Brief, but it would still be painful

"I can take it." She said, moving herself down, before whimpering. She felt her hymen tear and give way as Indra's member was forced through.

Indra held her close to his frame, and tried to ease away her pain. He rubbed her back soothingly as he kissed away her tears.

They both sat there for about no more than five minutes.

"I'm okay now." She said. Indra seems unsure for the slightest of moments, but that doubt was gone when he saw her give a smile. One that wasn't forced for having to deal with pain.

With his inhibitions gone, Indra made his move. He began to slowly leave her warm cavern, before pushing back in when only the tip was still inside.

"Aaah!" Raynare moaned softly as she felt Indra start moving in and out of her.

For Indra, he felt as though he didn't have to visit heaven. He was already experiencing its contentment right here.

"Indra...faster please."

The nephilim obliged and began to pick up his pace, but he wasn't about to go full speed. He had seen porn where other people liked to go fast, and he could honestly say that he wasn't too big of a fan of it.

Yes, sure there was enjoyment in the rush, but in case you didn't know, Indra wasn't about to rush this.

Indra could feel himself getting harder inside her, and he began to thrust a bit more forcefully, though not so hard to rail her.

Raynare's body would jolt upward with every thrust, and she had bite down on her lip to keep from waking up the others.

"Mmm! Mmmhhmmm!" Her muffled moans made Indra more excited, and he kissed her once more, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Raynare snapped her arms around his shoulders as she was given a ride to remember. Her purple eyes were glazed over, and she felt her mind starting to get foggy with lust.

They both rolled their tongues over one another in a elegant dance that no other would be able to copy.

As the two performed the forbidden dance, Indra felt the familiar pressure of climax rising within his groin.

"Indra! Luu, luu-" The nephilim couldn't stop the smile from moving across his lips. Raynare was now losing herself completely to the thrall of pleasure. That, and the sounds coming out her mouth were so incomprehensible, so easy on the ears.

Indra held her firmly, squishing their bodies as closely together as possible as he took her hips into his palms and slammed her down on his rod as his thrusts sent her back up for a short second.

"Cuh-cuh! I'm cu...I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She yelled as she snakes her arms around his neck, holding his head to her chest.

Indra growled as he thrusted harder, making her body go completely limp, and he was now sending her arms and legs flying this way and that as he stood up out of the chair, and kept her in place. His pupils were now blaring red, as he sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Raynare let her head drop onto his shoulder, her head jerking from the force of every thrust into her hot cavern. Her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth, and she could no longer create comprehensible words.

Indra felt his body reach its peak, before he and Raynare—suddenly woken out of her trance—clenched at each other as their climax arrived, and locked their lips together, moaning into each other's mouths.

They stayed there, with Indra holding Raynare tightly against his frame. Raynare's body still spasmed every few seconds, her mind absolutely destroyed by the strong wave of pleasure.

Indra was as still as a statue, his own conscience bombarded with mind shattering waves of the orgasm.

Suddenly, Indra began taking oxygen in gulps, not even realizing he had been holding his breath.

He craned his head towards Raynare, and saw her face with smile plastered on it. She was soundly asleep in his arms. He smiled, shifting her body so that he was holding her in a bridal carry, and began to go up the stairs to his room.

He came up to his room door, and nudged it open with his foot. He set the sleeping Raynare down on his bed, and plopped down right next to her.

Indra smiled as he moved his arms around her body so that he was holding her from behind in a spooning position. Now comfortable, Indra nuzzled his face into her raven hair and let his body relax.

* * *

The next morning held a mixed air about the occupants of the house. While Indra and Raynare slept in, everyone else was having breakfast.

As Kalawarner finished he last of the pancakes, she couldn't help let the thought that had been plaguing her mind come up. A blush adorned her cheeks as she let the hot pan hiss as the cold water touched it.

She had heard Indra and Raynare's little session the other night. She wasn't able to sleep for a bit of time because of that. It didn't help that in upcoming time, it would be her turn to receive the same treatment.

Kalawarner's thoughtful, flushes expression didn't go unnoticed. At the table, Mira and Xuelan were also blushing. They had also heard the commotion. Normally, when Riser would bring home another woman, it was normal, and they had gotten accustomed to that.

But Indra wasn't Riser. He much more caring and encouraging. Hence why Mira often could be found snacking at midnight. Indra was to thank for helping her develop that habit.

That aside, the former Rook and Pawn could hear what was being communicated during the night, and even dared to see.

They only saw Indra come up the stairs—naked, mind you—and put Raynare and himself to rest. But the look on his face in just that one glance they got was enough to send their minds spiraling. It was so loving, so full of passion that just the sight of it could melt a pure angel's heart.

So, they were envious. It was wishful think on their part, but they also seeked love from a partner. A partner that would shower them in happiness.

Kalawarner day down at the table, not saying anything. No one was saying anything, apart from Yui and Levi playing a game in the living room.

...

"So..." Kalawarner tried to start.

""We heard."" The two said in perfect tandem.

The three blushed again.

"Should we tell them?" Mira inquired.

Kalawarner shook her head. "No. I think that will just make things more awkward than it already is."

Xuelan forked a slice of her pancakes into her mouth.

"Someone has to wake them up. It's Friday." Kalawarner said.

Mira and Xuelan gulped, before looking at each other. They keenly kept in mind that they weren't devils anymore. So Xuelan's Rook strength was gone, and Mira's boost of power wasn't available.

In the event that the two are startled when they woke them, they wouldn't be able to protect themselves.

"Morning!" They heard Raynare's voice as she walked into the kitchen. It was clear as day that her mood sky high. The smile on her face was literally glowing.

No one replied as Raynare took of the leftover pancakes on the counter and made a plate for herself.

"Morning Ray..." Kalawarner said after being silent for a few minutes.

"So did you finally do it?" Levi asked as she paused her game and moved to the table.

Raynare nodded. "Sure did!" Was the happy reply.

Levi got a mischievous look on her face and set her chin in her palms.

"Wanna share the juicy details with us?" She asked.

Mira suddenly got a frightened look on her face and scurried into the living room.

*Thwap! Thwap!*

Raynare and Levi were both rubbing their heads after recieving a brutal slap on the head from the very topic they were going to discuss.

"Not at the table." Indra said with his normal expression. He set his gaze towards the others and smiled.

"Good morning." He said before taking the last of the pancakes, and joining Mira in the living room.

"Ow..."

"Dammit..."

Raynare and Levi both cried anime tears as they continued to rub their heads.

Kalawarner couldn't hold in her laughter, and Xuelan shortly followed after. The morning air had been cleared, and there was nothing to stop the joyous feeling that everyone was now indulged in their hearts.

Indra was contently rubbing Mira on the head as she ate, and they both watched Yui play Halo.

* * *

 **Well, that about wraps up this chapter.**

 **All right, let's see, there's plenty I want to say here.**

 **First off, I apologize for the long wait, but that's the life of an author for ya. Now, like I have said, it's been a while since I've weitten a lemon before, so I may be a little rusty along the edge.**

 **I'm still keeping ideas for pairs, it's taking me way too long to settle. D:**

 **This will be the last casual chapter for a few, so we're now getting back into some of the action.**

 **I also have a few things that I'm going to do with Indra's clan as well. That's going to be a workout for me, but I welcome the challenge.**

 **Eh...I think that's it. Yep, that's it.**

 **No, wait! If there are errors, just let me know, I know that not every single word may be phrased or spelled right. That's what I get for writing on mobile...**

 **Well, I hope this one was satisfactory. I'll see you all in the next update.**


End file.
